Brothers Uzumaki
by Chopstickman
Summary: When the Yondaime sealed Kyubi he broke it in two. Each piece was then sealed into one of his sons. How would this change things?
1. Chapter 1

Brothers Uzumaki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; however I do own the address for Kimimaro's Acupuncture clinic! With new acupuncturist Haku!

A moonless night. The only sound was a slight breeze in the air. Twin figures slipped silently into the white building.

"Oi, Raku, are you sure about this?"

"Come on Ruto, its good practice; the hospital has better security than the academy and there just might be a few jutsu we can use in here"

"I don't see how med jutsu can make us stronger"

"Just leave the thinking to me, okay? This'll pay off, just you wait"

The Uzumaki twins, Naruto the elder and Naraku the younger. Together they hold the fearsome Kyubi no Youko prisoner, and are shunned by almost everyone in their village for it. But they do have each other. And a penchant for breaking and entering with the intent of gathering jutsu, training methods or anything they could use to become better ninja. They sought anything that they could copy down in a scroll; they never take the original item, if they did that they could be caught. The brothers Uzumaki perform Henge, a jutsu they were not supposed to know at their age of 8. They had learned it from the materials the accumulated from previous exploits to the Ninja Academy. This night they had transformed into small beetles the crawled under the doors and into an office. They released their jutsu and began to look around.

"I don't see anything! This was a waste of time!"

"No so loud the guards migh-"

The door knob turned; instantly the two held up concealing shrouds, rendering them invisible. The night guard opened the door and gave it the once over.

'Weird. I thought I heard voices'

Satisfied that the room was indeed secure, the guard left. Naraku was incensed at his brother for almost getting them caught. He relented from saying much, the quick hiding they did let him stumble on a map showing an interesting location.

"Oi, Ruto. The room at the end of the last hallway. The library used for training new med nin"

"About time you found something"

As the pair stole their way to the library the guards were ignorant of the whole affair. Once inside they immediately began opening scroll, books and the like; searching for new skills they could acquire. They left the hospital that night with many advanced chakra control exercises as well as two jutsu and a wealth of knowledge about poisons. The returned everything to its original location and by the next day no one had any idea they were there in the first place.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"So what'd we get?"

"Some really good stuff Ruto. The Doku Kiri and Doku **Tsukurite **jutsu will be excellent additions to our arsenal"

Browsing over the copied scrolls Naruto makes a discovery he didn't like.

"Are you nuts? I can't use these! They have too much chakra control needed!"

"Alright fine. I'LL use these and in a few days we'll pay a visit to the Hokage tower for some jutsu both of us can use. Deal?"

"Deal"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Two years later a non-descript shinobi walked into the Nameless Blacksmith. The mildly entertaining story behind the name and why the owners' clan did not have a last name was that many years ago they were under the employ of a corrupt feudal lord and the only way they could leave his service was to abandon their family name, which ironically has been lost to the ravages of time. Nowadays the clan was still made of respected weapon smiths and weapon specialists. As the aforementioned non-descript shinobi entered he cast his glance around observing the different styles of sword, pole arm and projectile. He eventually settled his gaze on a nodachi. He smiled. That was what he desired. He called out for the blacksmith and from the direction of the forge the smith and his daughter emerged.

"Ho there! See something that caught your eye?"

"Yes in fact. That nodachi on the wall. I'd like one made out of chakra reactive metal, if at all possible"

"Well. Not a typical order. That's gonna cost you an arm and a leg…hmmm"

The smith, a retired chunin, noticed something off about his customer. He thought about it for a bit and then realized: a henge!

"I'll give you a full price estimate-after you show me who you really are!"

'Kuso. He knows. Think fast Naraku, how do you get out of this?'

Releasing his henge Naraku put on a confident smirk.

"So you found me out. Doesn't change anything. I still want a nodachi of chakra reactive metal"

"And just why should I listen to you? Get out of my shop you little bakemono!"

"I don't think so"

Naraku then turned brown and splattered on the floor.

'Tsuchi**Bushin?!**'

"Doton: Deido Shibari no jutsu"

Tenten suddenly found herself encased in solidified earth from the neck down. Her father cursed. He narrowed his eyes at Uzumaki Naraku, who was holding a kunai to his daughter's neck.

"Even if you're good enough to notice my henge you can't move fast enough to keep me from killing her, should I so choose"

"What do you want you bastard?!"

"I already said it twice. A nodachi made of chakra reactive metal. Can you do it?"

"Let my daughter go yo-"

"Look I know you hate my guts like every other adult in this thrice damned village but threats aren't going to set her free. Answers will"

"It'd take time. A nodachi is many times harder to forge than a katana and the metal alone is very expensive"

"How much?"

"40 million ryou"

"Damn. It'll take me forever to get that much. Oh well. Guess I'll see you once I have enough for a down payment. Sorry about the whole hostage thing"

Naraku turned to leave, the mud bind around Tenten crumbling away. She was quite upset at being used as a hostage and before her father could stop her launched two handfuls of shurikan into Naraku's back. Once again he dissolved into mud.

"He got away! Tou-san! Shouldn't we go tell someone about this?"

"No, it wouldn't do any good. He and his brother have the Hokage's ear; besides the only thing he left here was some dirt"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Iruka was at his wit's end. The three record holders for lowest academy grade ever were all in his class. Nara Shikamaru was a case study in sloth, Naruto was too easily distracted, and Naraku, well he just didn't care. One time Iruka had given him and his brother detention for skipping class and each one had to write an essay on why it was important to attend regularly. When he saw them writing he thought he had finally gotten through to them. As it turned out Naruto had put up a genjutsu that only made it look like he was writing, even though he failed his genjutsu tests and Naraku had the nerve to write an essay on why it was important TO skip class. Oddly enough even though the Uzumaki brothers and Shikamaru were academic underachievers they were three of the more promising students. The Uzumaki brothers knew and could perform all the academy jutsu before they were introduced in class and Shikamaru, after being tricked into taking it, scored well above 200 on an IQ test. Iruka wondered if they knew how the genin team selections were decided and wanted to be placed with top students under the pretense of creating balanced teams. It was strange though. There should have been no way for them to learn that. The bell rung and Iruka went to his classroom and took role call. Once again the Uzumaki brothers were absent. Now he had to go look for them and punish them.

'Sometimes I really hate this job'

tttttttttttttttttttttttttt

At that point in time said brothers were in pursuit of a low level bounty. Only 5000 for his head. This cat burglar was no match for the twins and was soon captured. The twins made use of their henge no jutsu to look like adults to inquire about where they could go to get the bounty. They found themselves at the bounty claim office; sequestered away in a hidden room at a rundown hotel. By unspoken accent Naruto was letting Naraku do all the talking. He also didn't feel right taking bounties like this. But Naraku on the other hand thought nothing of capturing or killing outlaws and criminals and turning their bodies in for cash. They were welcomed inside, where two burly guys stood on opposite sides of the room. At the far end was a desk with a weasel-like appearance.

"Nice work boys. But I'm afraid we need to see just who you are"

"So you noticed it too? I really must work on my henge then"

Naraku and Naruto released their jutsu. Naruto was getting slightly worried but Naraku had that infuriating grin on his face: the 'I'm gonna kill you and have fun doing it' kind of smile.

"I'm terribly sorry. We don't do business with minors"

"I'm afraid I must insist you do. I wouldn't want to have to… convince you otherwise"

The weasel-looking man snapped his fingers and twenty swordsmen rushed in the room. Naruto wanted to get the hell outta dodge but Naraku started chuckling.

"So, not leaving?"

"Is this supposed to scare me off? Ridiculous"

"Grrr. Get them!"

The swordsmen rushed the pair. It was the last thing they ever did.

"Doton: Tsuchi Gosunkugi no jutsu"

Naruto nearly lost his lunch as everyone in the room other then himself and his brother were impaled on spikes erupting from the floor.

"Never underestimate your opponent. You do and you're dead"

"You went too far Naraku!"

Naraku looked forlornly at his elder brother. He only rarely called him by his whole name.

"Nii-san, we're ninja. Killing is in the job description. Besides there were too many for us to disable them all without dieing ourselves"

"W-well yeah but-"

"In battle it is kill or be killed. I couldn't let them attack and possibly hurt you. What would Hinata-san think of me if that were to happen?"

Blushing just at the mention of her name Naruto shook it off. Naraku had a laugh at his brother's expense.

"Don't bring her into this!"

"Well as fun as this conversation is, I have a bounty office to clean out. Hmm. Wonder if those swords are worth anything"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

On the trip back to Konohagakure no Sato Naraku was astounded at his luck. The weapons, armor and the few scattered valuables he found brought a hefty price at the pawn shops he went to. The money from that plus the 45 million ryou he found in the coffers of that particular underground bounty office was more than enough to pay for his nodachi. Naruto could have the rest. Naraku did keep one sword; it belonged to one of the people in there, he couldn't remember which. It was from a rather well known and talented sword smith. Perhaps he could offer it along with the ryou to get the smith in Konoha to take his order. Things were definitely looking up. Though he had a strange sense that a writer's convenience had just helped him greatly.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Another two years pass. By this time Naraku had mastered his new weapon and Naruto had chakra control on par with any given chunin. Coupled with his extreme stamina he could now throw out jutsu after jutsu for what seemed like hours on end without tiring. Hinata, though still shy joined them often for their training sessions. She took well to the training and had better control than either brother. She refused to learn any of the jutsu the boys had available to them, citing the fact that as a Hyuga taijutsu alone would be enough. She was still not in the top on the class which disappointed her father, but once she told her father about the rule regarding the choosing of teams, that lowest and highest were always grouped together, he relented. She would rather be on a well balanced team made of three average students than on a team made of extremes. He was surprised and pleased with her reasoning and the fact she stood up to him.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Hiashi was content. His eldest daughter was shaping up to be a fine kunoichi. Just the other day she managed to defeat her little sister Hanabi. With graduation naught but a scant few weeks away it would seem Hinata was about to enter the world of shinobi fully prepared and able to carry the Hyuga name with pride. Shame she would start with D-rank missions. A sudden noise alerted him to an unknown presence. Turning to the source of the noise he saw none other than Uzumaki Naraku. Spiky blond hair almost identical to that of the Yondaime; both of Uzumaki twins bore an uncanny resemblance to the Yondaime however Naraku always had longer hair than his brother. Black pants with an orange stripe down the sides, black sleeveless shirt and a sleeveless jacket over it, just as the Yondaime had done. Also Hiashi knew on the back of that jacket was the symbol for hell, Jigoku. Naruto had nearly the same except he had the orange and black reversed and had the symbol for leaf, Konoha, on his back. Appearances aside, him being here meant only one thing. The guards couldn't stop him. The younger brother while not as strong as Naruto more than made up for it with cunning. Together they were known to be notorious for breaking and entering, oddly never taking anything or getting caught.

"And what are you doing in my house?"

"I was hoping to talk to you about some things. Namely Nii-san and Hinata-san"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes at the intruder.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Hinata and Naruto were enjoying a pleasing snack consisting of onigiri. Hinata's face was bright red, a sure sign that Naruto had complemented her cooking again. They had just finished training and were deciding what to do next.

"Ano sa ano sa, lets review the jutsu from yesterday"

"Okay Naruto-kun. It would be good practice"

The pair went back to their training. After a few hours they began to get worried. Naraku had left around noon and had yet to come back. Normally he was never one to be hung up with anything. Their worries were unfounded when he came into their training area with a big smile on his face. In a sing-song voice he acknowledged them.

"I know something you don't know"

"What the hell have you been up to for so long! Hinata-chan and I were worried you baka!"

"Naruto-kun I'm sure there is a good reason"

"There better be! Now fess up Raku!"

Looking them over Naraku sighed. Subtlety and Naruto mixed as well as oil and water. That made this difficult.

'I don't want to do it. So I'll pass the buck'

Later at the Hyuga compound the big secret was unveiled, causing Hinata to faint dead to the world and Naruto to explode.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE BETROTHED???!?!?!?!?"

Jutsu used/learned:

Doku Kiri Poison mist; large cloud of toxic gas to incapacitate enemy by poison (duh) or by obstructing view as the cloud is very thick. C class

Doku **Tsukurite Poison maker; lets user make new poisons based on desired effects, more complex the toxins used the more chakra needed. B class**

Doton: Deido Shibari no jutsu Mud bind; covers victim with a thick coat of mud preventing any movement from the neck down. C class

Doton: Tsuchi bushin no jutsu Earth clone; uses mud to form the object used in a Kawarimi (replacement) jutsu. C class

Doton: Tsuchi Gosunkugi no jutsu Earth spike; multiple spears or rock erupt from ground impaling anything in area around or just in front of user. C class


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If you say otherwise I will cheese your bandwidth.

"Ow. Could you say that a little louder? I don't think everyone in Cha no Kuni heard you"

"Oi! I'm being serious here! Why'd-this is what you were doing when you left after lunch isn't it?!"

Naraku sighed. Did this have to be so hard?

"Ruto, we both know that you like Hinata-san and that Hinata-san likes you. Why don't you want to marry her?"

"W-well I I mean… sure-maybe when we're older but-"

"That's what betrothed means. You both grow up and get married"

"Oh. Okay"

"Please tell me you didn't just learn what 'betrothed' means"

"Hey it's not like we used it at the academy-"

"I just told you not to tell me that!"

Hanabi was now very glad she was born second. Naruto was an idiot, even if his father was the Yondaime. And yes, she did know about the parentage of the Uzumaki brothers. Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were their father and mother respectively. It was one of the main reasons her father decided that the betrothal was a good thing. But why did he engage her to Naraku? That one didn't make any sense to her. Better wake up her sister so she can get Naruto to shut up.

"Wake up Hinata-neesan. You need to quiet down Naruto"

"Nan? Naruto-kun?"

"Just shut him up!"

"Oi! Don't talk about me like that!"

Naruto didn't think he was being loud. He felt rather insulted. Hinata shook off her grogginess and went to calm down Naruto by taking him on a walk through the garden. This left Hanabi and Naraku alone, as Hiashi had disappeared much earlier.

'_Great. I have a seven year old iinazuke I know next to nothing about and we're alone'_

Hanabi just looked at him, expecting him to start a conversation he supposed.

"So Hanabi-chan, have you learned anything about nature manipulation?"

ttttttttttttttttttttttt

Hiashi later started to regret engaging his youngest to Naraku. It had only been an hour, maybe two that he left them alone and already she was running around chasing Naruto with lightning zaps from her fingers. Hinata was torn between lecturing Naraku and Hanabi both and saving Naruto. Naraku was just laughing like a maniac. Which he was, kinda.

"Tenchu!"

"IT-IT-IT-IT-ITE!! Stop doing that!"

"Ara, Naruto-kun! Hanabi-chan! Yamate kudasai! Naraku-kun stop laughing!"

"HAHAHAHAHHA My sides hurt so much but its so FUNNY! HAHAHAHA!!"

Well. They were children. Just file it under 'youthful indiscretions' as that… strange jonin sensei his nephew had would put it. He turned around and saw some of the older members of the Hyuga clan watching the display. They looked at him in expectation of an answer. In a very rare instance Hiashi was at a total loss as to what to say. That just left him with:

"It's not my fault"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The day of the genin exams. It comes, it goes. This time however something strange happened. Naruto passes!! Shock! Gasp!! Amazement!!! No, seriously, he passes. Still dobe, but no failed exam. Now back to your regularly scheduled fanfic.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

As the Uzumaki brothers go to turn in their ninja profiles a most peculiar occurrence occurred; It was one of many sneak attacks on the Sandaime by his very untalented grandson Konohamaru. After being unsuccessful in both the attack and following the brothers around Naruto relented and taught Konohamaru the Orioke no jutsu. Naraku came along to explain how to properly use the jutsu.

"Now remember Konohamaru, this is a jutsu used to distract; even if nearly everyone we've used it on has passed out"

"Ha ha they're all pervs"

"AS I was saying the Orioke no jutsu's main strength is its unpredictability. Not many people expect to see a nude chick in a battle and naturally have a WTF moment allowing you, the user, a free shot. Another use is to avoid capture; after turning a corner you enter a crowd and become a _clothed_ normal everyday villager. A quick way to hide is to change your gender and outfit"

Up in a nearby tree Ebisu listened to the explanation carefully. He couldn't believe that Naraku had come up with real-world applications for his brother's crass, vulgar jutsu. Nevertheless he had to get his charge away from their corrupting influence.

"It is good I found you Honorable Grandson. To associate with such trash is beneath someone of your station. Com-"

"I'm not goin' anywhere! Orioke no jutsu!"

Suddenly faced with a very hot and very naked brunette Ebisu almost lost it.

"How dare you! As a gentleman I will not succumb to such a vulgar display! Now you-"

Ebisu fell forward, knocked unconscious by Naraku.

"See? It works even better when you are part of a team: one distracts the others strike"

"Wow! That was so cool!"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Iruka sighed. This was to be the last day with his class. To think, tomorrow will have no Shikamaru sleeping through his lectures, no Chouji sneaking in snacks, no fangirls ignoring him to stare at Sasuke, and more importantly no Naruto or Naraku! He would have a fresh start to imbue the values of proper shinobi in his new, impressionable students' minds.

'Might as well get going. I bet they can't wait to see their team assignments'

Iruka entered his classroom to the usual sights. Naruto was talking with Hinata, Ino and Sakura were screeching at each other, Shikamaru was playing shogi with Naraku while Chouji watched. Sasuke was brooding, random fangirls got involved with Ino and Sakura's squabble, Shino was as ever a silent observer and Kiba was laughing at a joke Akamaru told him.

"Alright settle down. I just have this to say now that you have become genin…"

AN: Yes I'm skipping the lame speech.

"… team seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke-"

The pink haired girl's squeal of victory managed to drown out the cries of protest. Naruto and Hinata were bummed that they weren't going to be on the same team. Iruka quieted his former students once again and went to the next team.

"… team eight: Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba. On team nine: Uzumaki Naraku, Yoshida Nanami, Sagara Momotaro. On team ten: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji. After lunch you are too return here to meet with your instructors"

Iruka left before any major catastrophes occurred. Naraku decided to track down his teammates, who were less than enthused about being on his team. Naruto had lunch with Hinata, and consequently her team. Sasuke hid from his fangirls while they fruitlessly search for him. Ino spent the time harping her authority over Shikamaru and Chouji. Soon everyone was back inside for teacher assignment.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Naruto was not a patient man. After three hours his sensei had not shown up. He set a booby trap for him, despite hearing his teammates tell him not to. Kakashi arrived soon after the trap was laid. He opened the door and let the eraser it him. Just to make his new students underestimate him. He noticed the blond was laughing very hard, almost like he was trying to cover something up…Kakashi panicked when he heard a faint hissing coming from the eraser. The sound the fuse on an exploding tag made.

'_Crap! Gotta get out of range!'_

Unfortunately Kakashi was unable to do so, and ended up splattered with bright green paint. His visible eye twitched.

"I'll say this much. I hate you all" _'Man, that could have got me if it weren't a fake. Naruto is definitely someone to watch'_

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Naraku and his team followed their instructor to their designated training ground.

"Alright. Let's get to know one another, shall we? I'm Yamashiro Aoba, and I will be your instructor"

The girl in the blue shirt and tan shorts went next

"I'm Yoshida Nanami. I like Sasuke-kun and dancing. One day Sasuke-kun will be mine! It's a dream that I strive hard for-"

"Stop talking already. I feel dumber just from listening"

"Urusai baka! Like a bakemono like you knows anything about true love!"

"For your information I already have an iinazuke and we are both quite happy"

Nanami was dumbstruck. Momotaro was likewise speechless.

"Since no one else is speaking up I'll go next. I am Uzumaki Naraku. I enjoy training and creating jutsu and aspire to join ANBU"

"You create jutsu? Not like your brother's Orioke no jutsu, are they?"

"Of course not Aoba-sensei. My jutsu are a specialized form of Katon: Herufaia"

Hearing Nanami doubt his abilities Naraku forms some seals.

"Kurushimi no Ame"

Multiple small balls of green fire erupt out Naraku's mouth, leaving steaming craters in the field. Aoba's shades slip to the end of his nose, Nanami is flapping her mouth with no sound coming from it and Momotaro gives his introduction.

"I'm Sagara Momotaro. And I got nothing to follow that act"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttt

On the roof of the academy Kakashi instructed his new students to introduce themselves.

"But sensei, shouldn't you go first? To show us how it's done?"

Not letting Sakura's inability to give an introduction affect him Kakashi gave a rundown about himself.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. There's some things I like and others I don't. I never had any dreams for the future…but I have a lot of hobbies"

Team seven shared a collective eye twitch.

"You can go next Sakura"

"Well, I'm Haruno Sakura. I like… well it's not a thing so much as a person… and my hobbies are… my dream is…"

In every pause Sakura stole an unsubtle glance at Sasuke, except for the last in which she squealed. Sasuke didn't react at all, Kakashi was groaning internally and Naruto wasn't paying attention. Kakashi noted she missed one topic.

"And you hate?"

"Naruto and Naraku!"

Had Naraku been there Sakura would have been thoroughly chewed out but since Naruto was the only Uzumaki present, he just stuck his tongue out at her. Kakashi motioned for Naruto to go.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like Hinata-chan my brother and ramen! I really like the ramen at the Ichiraku noodle stand and training! I hate arrogance and prideful people that can't see past their own noses. My hobbies are well, training and pranks I guess. And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage of all time!!"

Kakashi noted that Naruto had grown up in a quite interesting way. Also now knowing his hobby for pranks it explained the trap earlier. And the mysterious prankster that had been plaguing Konoha and was never caught. His and his brother's stealth skills could answer that question. Kakashi waved his had at the last to go.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have any likes and I dislike too many things to list here. I wouldn't use dream, but my ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain man"

'_One word: predictable'_

'_Oh, he's so cool!'_

'_Dreams and ambitions are the same thing, stupid! Even I know that! And he better not mean me he_ _wants to kill'_

The author expects you to know who thought what.

"Anyway tomorrow we start our first mission, something just for the four of us"

"Ooo! Ooo! What's it gonna be huh? Tell us!"

"Calm down, Naruto. It just a survival exercise"

The two expressive of his students showed a mix of confusion and disappointment on their faces. Sasuke didn't show anything but his usual irritation for everything.

"But Kakashi-sensei, we've already had survival exercises at the academy"

"Not like this you haven't. You'll be surviving against me. Come to training area seven tomorrow at five. Bring your ninja gear and remember; don't eat breakfast, you'll only puke"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt  
Later at their apartment the Uzumaki brothers were discussing their secondary genin tests.

"This is so bogus! We gotta go at five and can't have breakfast!"

"That is so obviously a trap. Eat anyway. Only a fool fights on an empty stomach if he can help it. And you said he showed up tree hours late with no explanation?"

"Yeah. The jerk didn't let us know anything about him either!"

"If he's late to the test tomorrow then we prank his place. A shinobi, let alone a jonin should know better than that. My sensei is pretty lame though. That Nanami girl didn't think I could create my own jutsu so I used my Kurushimi no Ame and they were all speechless. What a bunch of losers"

"Mine are just as bad. The Uchiha has got a bug or somethin' permanently crawled up his ass and Sakura is a typical fangirl"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

While the Uzumaki brothers cursed their fate their instructors were all at a local jonin hangout, intent on getting a feel for their genin in relation to the genin of their comrades.

"You have got to be kidding me: Naruto put an exploding tag in the eraser?"

Kurenai, jonin sensei to team eight, had talked with her student Hinata many times about said Uzumaki.

"It's the truth. If it wasn't a fake it would have got me. The paint's still here"

At this the collected jonin took note of the bright green paint adorning Kakashi's uniform. Asuma, sensei of team ten spoke up.

"Those Uzumaki can't be underestimated, ne? I got one of the sanjinroku As well. Shikamaru's got a real good head on his shoulders… if he doesn't feel like slacking off"

"Let me tell you about mine. Naraku lives up to his name literally. His original jutsu are specialized Katon, he calls it Herufaia. And get this: it burns _green_"

"Impossible. Fire can't burn green unless there were specific chemical compounds in it…was it genjutsu?"

In answer to Kurenai's question Aoba answered in the negative. The other jonin around them tossed around a few theories about how Naraku did it, but most just sat and wondered if he deserved the jinroku title.

AN: Nanami and Momotaro are largely periferal and serve no purpose to the story. I added them because having one team of four like in so many other fics is just lame and poorly thought out.

Cha no Kuni: Tea country

Iinazuke: fiance(e) works for both sexes

Tenchu: Divine retribution (Cookies to anyone who can guess where this is from)

Yamate Kudasai: Please stop (Let me know if it's misspelled)

Sanjinroku: Three dunces; title given to Naraku, Naruto and Shikamaru for passing with the lowest grades at the academy ever

Jinroku: dunce

Jutsu learned/used

Herufaia: Hellfire; Katon justu fused with the Doku Tsukurite; the fire loses half of its offensive power due to the addition of the toxins. The fire is used as the delivery system for the chosen poison. The poison used causes debilitating pain rather than damage. (See Irukandji jellyfish) and its presense in the fire turns it green, useful for shock value much like the names of the jutsu

Kurushimi no Ame: Rain of Torment; based on the Hosenka: it sends multiple small fire balls out of the users mouth; used to herd a single enemy or to scatter multiple enemies C class


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Such is fate. Neji has thus decreed it!

The day of reckoning had arrived. The day that would see new genin or fresh dropouts. In other words time for the secondary genin examinations. Bright and early Naruto prepared for his test with Kakashi. Naraku had his an hour after the time Naruto's was to start. They nevertheless left at the same time to their respective training fields. Naruto arrived at training field seven a few mintutes before five, same as Sasuke did. Neither spoke to the other. Sakura showed up a bit later and endeavored to get Sasuke involved in her still one-sided conversation. As soon as five o'clock passed Naruto's mind was full of ideas on how to pay back Kakashi for his tardiness.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Meanwhile in training field nine Naraku waited for his teammates and sensei. He knew he had an hour so he scouted out the terrain, choosing the best spots for an ambush, traps or concealment. Not long after he was done Nanami and Momotaro arrived.

"Now that you're here we can begin"

All three snapped their heads toward Aoba. None had noticed his arrival.

"See this scroll? You have to take it from me and deliver it to the Hokage tower… or you fail"

Nanami and Momotaro nervously gulped and pulled out kunai. Naraku tossed a smoke grenade separating them from their sensei. Quickly grabbing their collars he pulled them to a secluded spot he found earlier. He tossed them down and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Look. I'm in charge here. I won't let you brook any argument. We work together under my orders"

"Who do you think you are telling us-"

Nanami was instantly silenced when Naraku held a kunai to her throat. Momotaro sputtered something unintelligible.

"I told you I'm in command. Now shut up and pay attention. Here's my plan…"

Aoba was cautious. He knew Naraku was a dangerous foe due to his lack of knowledge concerning the boy, and from his earlier action of getting his team away from their teacher Aoba knew he was concocting a plan. Deciding to move to the middle of the field Aoba used a small group of trees as cover for one side while the lake served as a barrier for another, leaving only two clear avenues for attack.

'Now to sit and wait for them'

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Back in training field seven team seven was still waiting for Kakashi. By this point Naruto was almost ready to pull his hair out in frustration. Not knowing the layout of Kakashi's apartment limited his ideas for pranks and having to wait for his sensei was really boring.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Aoba didn't have to wait long. Momotaro came rushing down on his left and he could tell Nanami was attempting to sneak up on his right. Not quite the level of planning he expected from Naraku but they were just beginners. Momotaro's charge was stopped easily, just a punch to the head knocked him down. Turning to intercept Nanami Aoba was suddenly covered in mud as she dissolved. Jumping into the trees Aoba shook the mud off himself. A faint whistle alerted him to the real Nanami's shuriken.

'Not bad, but not good enough'

Aoba mentally praised his students for their tactics and coordination. He could see two of them but Naraku was still nowhere to be found. Seeing the boy's preference for Doton Aoba stayed in the trees surveying the battleground.

"Peekaboo sensei!"

Aoba twisted to give him an advantage over Naraku, who came diving from a higher branch. What he didn't consider was the fact that Naraku had used his brother's jutsu. He paused for an instant in surprise at the Orioke no jutsu Naraku. An instant Momotaro took full advantage off, tossing a pair of flash grenades at his sensei. Blinded Aoba was knocked off the branch and found himself on the ground, trapped in the Deido Shibari no jutsu.

"So, the Naraku up there was a Tsuchi bunshin as well?"

"Of course Aoba-sensei. You didn't think I would make it easy for you, did you?"

"Yeah! We rocked!"

Nanami joined Momotaro's self congratulatory exclamations. Naraku growled at them.

"Oi! We still need to take the scroll from him! Stop prancing around already!"

"Don't be so harsh on them Naraku. You guys all passed!"

"But the objectives were not completed"

"It wasn't a test to get the scroll so much as a test to see if you could work together adequately. And you three showed more than enough prowess in that area. Now you're all official genin of Konoha!"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

And team seven was still waiting. After a frustrating few hours Kakashi finally arrived. He was greeted with obvious odium.

"Well aren't we all bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning! In any case your test is to take one of these bells from me before the timer goes off. If you fail, you'll be tied to one of the logs and I'll eat your lunch in front of you"

"But Kakashi-sensei, there's only two bells"

Sakura's observation was dully noted by the lazy jonin.

"Well. So there is. I guess one of you is guaranteed to fail. Your time starts now"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Things did not start well. Naruto charged forward, testing Kakashi's defenses the other two hid. Kakashi never looked up from his smutty book, except to give a really hard ass-poke to Naruto. Naruto for his part was underwater in the small river at the far end of the training ground.

'Konoha Taijutsu Ougi my ass… literally. He's _so _gonna get it now'

Back on the bank Kakashi turned to a new page in Icha Icha Paradise. He was slightly disappointed. After all the hype he got last night he expected more out of the boy. Suddenly four shuriken flew at him from below the surface of the water. Kakashi moved to catch them when they burst into smoke, revealing them as kage bunshin.

"Got"

"You"

"Now"

"Sensei!"

'I may have to rethink this kid after all'

Kakashi prepared to deal with the bunshin, neglecting his back.

"SENNIN GOROSHI!!"

It had never happened before. Sure that technique was really lame and he made it for use in his 'epic battles' with Gai, but no one had ever used it on him before. Kakashi was so surprised he dropped his Icha Icha Paradise as he flew through the air.

"Don't let the enemy see your back, ne Kakashi-sensei?"

The two silent observers, Sasuke and Sakura, were both impressed and repulsed by the display. Kage bunshin was very advanced, and the speed Kakashi had was phenomenal. But the ass-pokes made both look like idiots.

"NARUTO!!!"

After that little… incident… Kakashi was livid. Not even Gai in all his Gai-ness had ever affronted Kakashi so thoroughly. What hit harder was that he had to put that in the official report. Regardless once he had calmed down Naruto was left hanging by his ankle in one of the lone trees outside the tree line, blissfully unconscious. He made sure to go recover his precious Icha Icha Paradise lest anything foul befall it. As he bent over to collect it Sasuke let fly with his shuriken, impaling Kakashi in multiple places. Sasuke smirked, thinking his plan worked until Kakashi poofed into a shuriken riddled log. Instantly he fled to another location. Kakashi for his part decided to go after Sakura first. There was a big disappointment. The simplest genjutsu he knew and she totally fell for it. Back with Sasuke, the Uchiha had stopped running.

"I'm not like them"

"Say that after you get a bell" 'or land a solid blow'

Rushing forward Sasuke patterned his attacks to open up Kakashi's guard around the bells. He almost touched one, then Kakashi jumped back. Letting fly with his best jutsu Sasuke was sure he could hit Kakashi.

"Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu"

Expecting a body, Sasuke noticed Kakashi had disappeared. Franticly looking around for him Sasuke didn't move from his spot in the clearing.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no jutsu"

Sasuke found himself buried up to his neck in the ground. He furiously tried to get out, amusing the jonin.

"Well you know what they say; different isn't always better"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Time had expired. Naruto was awakened, Sasuke dug up and Sakura tied to the stump. She loudly protested until Kakashi reminded her of her performance. The two boys just sulked, though Naruto was more obvious about it.

"Don't you fools know why we place genin in teams?"

"Teammates only slow me down"

Kakashi resisted the urge to smack the pretentious upstart and continued.

"No. All genin are place on teams for-"

"Teamwork. Kuso! It's so obvious! Raku would have known instantly!"

"Right. Naruto managed to figure it out. A little too late to matter, but since he did he will be sent back to the academy. Sasuke and Sakura, you're both being dropped from the ninja program permanently"

Enraged, Sasuke charges Kakashi, only to end up with the jonin sitting on top of him with a kunai to his throat.

"Pathetic. You should really learn from his example, Sasuke. But for now I think I'll give you one last shot. You only have ten minutes this time. Naruto, go ahead and eat. The other two don't get any"

Kakashi stalked off, leaving Sasuke on the ground cursing his fate. Sakura was about to cry, both for failing and having Sasuke fail. Naruto opened his bento and guiltily picked up his chopsticks. Sighing he put down the bento and cut Sakura free. When they questioned his actions, Naruto just told them to eat. They protested.

"But Kakashi-sensei said-"

"I don't want your pity usuratonkachi"

"It ain't pity you asshole. You just can't do anything while hungry and I had breakfast so I don't need this as much as you two do"

"But…"

Sakura was hit with an immense feeling of guilt. Was she really this worthless? Sasuke scowled and began eating, hating every second of it. Sakura began to eat as well, prompting Kakashi's return.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!?!?"

Terrified, the would-be genin sputter off about how they were a team and looked out for each other. Smiling behind his mask Kakashi chuckled at them.

"Congratulations. You pass. Team seven begins missions tomorrow at the Hokage tower! Be there by nine"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ah, the joys of D-ranked missions. A cruel joke played on young, fledgling ninja by their superiors. Still, someone had to do them. Which is how, for some ungodly reason, Naruto and the rest of team seven were babysitting Konohamaru.

"This is so cool! Naruto-niichan! What awesome jutsu are you gonna teach me this time?"

"You know each other?"

To answer Sakura Konohamaru told her the story of how he met the Uzumaki brothers and learned the feared Orioke no jutsu. This of course led to Sakura attempting to brain Naruto for corrupting minors, neglecting the fact that such action only made Konohamaru try to save Naruto. Sasuke for his part was a pillar of tranquility in a sea of chaos. Not counting the eye twitch he stood perfectly still while the Naruto ran from his pursuers, wrecking the house in the process. Suffice it to say team seven was never allowed on another babysitting mission again. After they repaired all the damage done to the Sarutobi clan house.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

As for Naraku and his team, it wasn't quite so bad.

"Ew! I'm not touching that! You do it!"

"Nanami, this is your mission. As your sensei I can't do your missions for you. Just look at Naraku and Momotaro, they have no problems with it"

"Their _boys_. They like this kind of filth"

Back over where the boys were cleaning out a cage Naraku turned to Momotaro.

"Can you believe her?"

"No…well yeah I guess. Maybe it's a girl thing"

"Cleaning cages at the Inuzuka Veterinary Clinic? Feh. I think it's a mindless Uchiha fangirl thing"

"You really don't like him do you?"

"Hm. Let me think. No. He's got a stick shoved so far up his ass on the rare occasions he talks, he coughs up splinters. And his fangirls are even worse. I wouldn't even use one for ballast let alone a kunoichi"

"Wow. That's harsh. You gotta lighten up; one of those fangirls is on our team"

"And she serves no purpose other than to take up space. Face it, only one girl in our class had the makings of a kunoichi, same as the year before us. All the rest are useless"

"Who was it?"

"Hyuga Hinata, obviously. The only non-fangirl"

"But she's head over heels for Naruto; doesn't that make her a Naruto fangirl?"

"Imbecile. While Hinata does like Naruto she doesn't constantly pester him for dates or any of those other puerile activities; she trains with him, making both of them stronger, she talks to him, learning about him, and she does something no fangirl can do"

"And what would that be, oh wise master?"

Casting an annoyed glare at the still complaining Nanami, Naraku sighed.

"She takes her job as a kunoichi seriously"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Elsewhere in Konoha, Hinata and her team had just finished their first mission. Picking up groceries is every bit as easy as people say it is.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Back at the Uzumaki apartment the brothers are lamenting their inaugural missions.

"So, Ruto. How's the first mission?"

"Is 'suck ass' a word? I can't believe they're doing this to us! It's all Sakura's fault any how! She's the reason my team are now banned from babysitting missions"

"Naze?"

"She tried to pound me for teaching Konohamaru the Orioke no jutsu"

"Ah. When were you near Konohamaru?"

"Babysitting him was the mission"

"I see. I had to clean cages over at the Inuzuka Veterinary Clinic. Damn Nanami girl wouldn't help at all and never shut up"

"What about the other guy, Momo-somthing"

"Momotaro. And he did his share. Aoba-sensei spent almost the entire time trying to convince Nanami to help. Feh. As soon as I'm able, I'm over-hauling the entire academy. That way no more teams have to be plagued with fangirls"

"I hear ya. Just another thing to put on the After I'm Hokage list"

"Yeah. How many things we got on there anyway, Ruto?"

"Uh. I lost count. I got it written down here somewhere…"

"Fat chance of you finding it anytime soon"

"What'd you say?"

"Just look at your room. It's a sty"

"It is not!"

With that Naruto lunged at his brother. Naraku responded in kind. Another evening of bonding brother to brother. And practicing first aid.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Once again in the jonin hang out the four remaining instructors sat and discussed their new teams and how they passed their tests.

"He did what? Are you kidding?"

"No. As much as I wish I was"

Kakashi had just finished relating his bout with Naruto. Asuma laughed.

"I told you, you can't underestimate an Uzumaki. What about the other two?"

"Sakura fell to the mast basic of all genjutsu. Sasuke did fairly well with taijutsu and ninjutsu but didn't plan ahead at all"

"Bummer. Naraku was a born planner. Had both his teammates attack while impersonating one to set up a trap that set up an ambush the set up an attack to set up a distraction that led to me getting captured"

"Aoba, you're slipping. You should have been able to avoid some of that"

Kurenai spoke confidently. She was the newest of the jonin here, but also the only one that didn't get nailed by her genin.

"Sounds like Shikamaru almost. His style is more laid back and time consuming than Naraku, who likes it fast and furious, ne?"

"You said it Asuma. Those two are something else. Not that Naruto is far off"

The assembled jonin had another laugh at Kakashi's expense. Kakashi grumbled. He was never going to live that down. That said he changed the subject.

"So Kurenai, how're your students? Any real standouts?"

Thinking for a moment before answering she wondered. Did any in her team stand out like one of the Sanjinroku?

"Kiba, like most of his clan is very adept at tracking, taijutsu and working with their canine partners. Shino… just like every other Aburame quiet efficient and logical. Hinata. She's full of surprises. I never pegged a shy girl like her to fight so tenaciously. And her skill with medical creams is incredible. My guess it she picked it up from training with the Uzumaki brothers and treating Naruto's injuries"

Aoba, out of the blue had a thought.

"The next chunin exam is in a few months. Think any of our squads will be ready?"

Usuratonkachi loser

Jutsu used/learned

Katon: Gokyaku Fire release: Grand fireball; large ball of fire (duh) comes out of user's mouth. C class

Konoha Taijutsu Ougi: Sennin Goroshi Leaf style unarmed combat technique: Thousand years of Death; forming the sign of the tiger (tora) the user the shoves the first and second fingers of each had into the victim's rectum D class

Doton: Shinju Zanshu Earth release: Inner decapitation; user hides underground then pulls victim down into space that user occupied, leaving victim buried up to their necks in ground C class


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If it is not obvious, the characters used in this piece of fanfiction belong to someone else. There. I said it. Now try and sue me.

Authors rant: I am tremendously disappointed! No one had even a guess where Hanabi's zakks came from! No one! Come on people! At least try to figure it out! But other than that I got lots of positive responses which is always nice. As to some _possible_ concerns: Kyubi's chakra (which is only in Naruto) will only be used as a last resort. That means don't bother asking me to show him using it. He's more than capable of fighting without it, even in cannon when no one taught him anything. Naraku on the other hand, who is weaker than his brother (talks like he's stronger, but he ain't) will need to rely on his last resort (his sword) more but like his older brother it won't happen very often. So here's the next chapter, please enjoy!

And so time passes. The rookie genin perform more D-rank missions and all is well. Not much of a story if that doesn't change soon, ne? Kakashi was lazily walking home. His apartment was going to be a welcome sight after this day. Most notably due to the complete and utter absence of a certain individual. Yes, today was the day Gai had discovered what had befallen Kakashi while testing his genin. Never had Konohagakure no Sato heard such laughter. Then there was the fact Gai followed Kakashi all day reminding him every chance he got.

'Thank kami-sama I finally lost him. He hasn't been this annoying since we were chunin'

After walking up the stairs and down the hall to his apartment, Kakashi was ready for some peace and quiet. What he got was anything but. The wrath of the Uzumaki had come with a vengeance.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The next day team seven reported to the Hokage tower to undergo missions, as Kakashi was absent. On their way to their mission Sakura voiced her concern.

"What could have happened to Kakashi-sensei?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get this mission over with"

"But Sasuke-kun, what if-"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! They worked even better than I thought!"

Interrupted by Naruto, Sakura demanded to know what he meant. After the mission ended it was determined that their sensei had been hospitalized and was undergoing treatment for psychological trauma. Upon interrogation by Sakura Naruto confessed to pranking Kakashi; lacing all his masks with sneezing powder, replacing his clothes with women's lingerie, placing a stink bomb behind every door in his apartment (fridge, cabinet and closet but not the front door), plastic wrap covering the toilet, fish sticks inside the bedposts and last but not least swapping the interior pages of Kakashi's entire Icha Icha collection with pictures of scantily clad men in suggestive poses. Sakura nearly throttled Naruto on the spot but he was saved when one of the nurses came by and said it was Kakashi's fault he didn't notice any of the pranks until he woke up that morning.

ttttttttttttttttt

It was a quiet evening; cloudless and cool, perfect for a moon viewing. Naraku was at the Hyuga compound sitting next to Hanabi and drinking tea, the two of them enjoying the view until Hanabi's bedtime.

"Nice evening, isn't it Hanabi-chan?"

"Hai"

Her curt answer made Naraku wince internally as he sipped his tea.

'Talkative little thing isn't she?'

"Why don't you ever take me out on a date?"

Nearly choking on the tea Naraku comically dropped his cup and sprung up from his seat.

"Well?"

"Currently choking here, try again later"

"I'm being serious here Naraku-kun!"

Finally clearing his throat Naraku sat back down. Casting his gaze toward his young iinazuke he saw her irritation.

"If you feel so strongly about it then we can go out. Anywhere you want to go"

"Hmph. No. I don't want to anymore"

"Eh, nani?"

"I don't want you to go out with me if you feel like you have to"

"I er wha-? You are a very confusing young lady, you know that?"

"That's because you're a stupid boy"

"And you happen to be very frustrating"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are"

"I am not!!"

"You know the way your nose scrunches up when you're mad is really kawaii"

Naraku smiled at Hanabi as she blushed. He chuckled a little when Hanabi tried to keep her argument going only to open her mouth and not be able to form words. Finally fed up with him Hanabi starts hitting Naraku with her seat cushion. Naraku then stood up, stealing the cushion and holding it above Hanabi's head. With a cry of "Tenchu!" Hanabi zakked him. Hidden from view some of the older members of the Hyuga clan watched the antics of the young couple and shared a few laughs.

tttttttttttttttttttt

"C-rank mission time!!"

Unheeding the aghast looks on his teammates faces Naruto makes a triumphant pose. The Hokage groaned. Was this really better than paperwork? Iruka addressed the boy first.

"Naruto! Just saying that doesn't qualify you for a C-rank mission! You're all just genin and rookie genin at that and-"

"Blah blah blah. I know that already! I just want a mission and not have to do some lazy person's chores!"

Acting quickly, the Sandaime makes his move.

"Very well. I have a low C escort mission to Nami no Kuni. How's that?"

"Alright! My first C-rank! Woohoo!"

"Hokage-sama!"

Waving off Iruka for the time being the Sandaime sent team off to prepare.

"Why did you do that Hokage-sama? They aren't ready for a mission of that level"

"I noticed Kakashi didn't voice any concerns about his team not being ready. If he had I might have reconsidered. But look at it this way; now they will get a taste of what real ninja life is like. And get him out of our hair for a few weeks"

Aoba and team nine come in. Before anyone else can speak Naraku begins.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, I request my team receive a C-rank mission for the following reasons; one-"

"Not you too! You aren't ready for-"

"Iruka-sensei, if you would let me finish? Thank you. Now back to what I was saying; my team is not ready for a higher ranked mission. I know this. But they refuse to train harder than they are now, leaving them at an only just acceptable level of ability. My reasoning is that after exposure to a higher risk situation they would realize their shortcomings and rectify them"

"You jerk! You just insulted me didn't you?"

"Yoshida you are useless in every manner possible. I couldn't insult you more than you insult yourself just by being who you are"

As the kunoichi threw herself at Naraku Momotaro held her back. Aoba tried to apologize for his teams actions Iruka began lecturing Naraku who ignored him in favor of looking directly at the Hokage. Sarutobi rubbed his temple. Those Uzumaki were going to be the death of him. Nevertheless team nine left the tower that day with their own C-ranked mission: delivering a package to a small mining village called Katabami Kinzan.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

It was a pleasant day, not a cloud in the sky. Team seven was well on their way to Nami no Kuni and to his credit Tazuna wasn't insulting them too much. Passing a puddle next to the road, Naruto did a double take.

"Ano sa, Kakashi-sensei…"

"Relax Naruto. The worst we'll face on this mission is some bandits"

Leaning in to avoid the puddles line of sight Kakashi continued in a hushed whisper.

"But good spot. Get ready in case they decide to act"

"Hai"

Straightening back up Kakashi waited for the inevitable attack. He didn't have to wait long, as the two kiri nin flew out at him and ensnared him with their bladed chain. Their next target was Naruto. They materialized behind the orange clad genin ready to strike.

"One down"

"Three to go"

"I don't think so!"

Suddenly Naruto vanished, leaving the kiri nin's open to his attack.

"Fuuton Daitoppu!"

A wall of air slammed into the surprised nin, hurtling them away from the others. Sasuke, not to be outdone let fly with a Goukyaku no jutsu. The nin both dodged only for them to be caught by Kakashi.

"Maa maa. Aren't these two friendly?"

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!"

Going to comfort Sakura did make the girl feel better, but did not diminish the fact that she had been frozen as soon as the fight started. The group continued on their way leaving Sakura lost in thought.

'It wasn't just the genin test this time. We could have really died, and I did nothing! I have to get stronger. I can't stay looking at their backs forever!'

Yes, young and not so young readers, she blossoms now, instead of when it was too late to matter. Coughchuninexamchough.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"This is so boring! Why couldn't we do something else? A D-rank mission would be over by now!"

"I swear if you don't shut up I'll kill you"

Aoba sighed. Couldn't his genin ever get along? At least one of them was quiet; Momotaro rarely spoke up unless talked to. Suddenly a crash was seen in front of them. Two scrawny bandits pointed daggers at the ninja.

"Stop right there!"

"Your money or your life!"

Nanami and Momotaro freeze. Aoba assesses whether he should interfere or not. Naraku smirks.

"Amusing. You think you can defeat me?"

"We ain't playin' kid! Now cough up the dough!"

"I think…not"

In a blur of motion the two ill-fated bandits fell. Both clearly dead. Being the first dead bodies they had ever seen, Naraku's teammates were dismayed. Aoba grit his teeth.

"Flawless victory"

"That was excessive Naraku"

"Whatever. We have a schedule; let's stick to it"

ttttttttttttttttttttttt

"That bridge is huge!"

"Urusai Naruto! We're trying to be stealthy here"

"Ah. Gomen"

"Stupid little gaki"

The other occupants of the small skiff were not thrilled with the display. We're they trying to annoy everyone?

"I'll let you guys off through the mangroves. No one should spot us there"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

And still more walking for team nine.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

A little ways into the forest on the way to Tazuna's house Naruto abruptly throws a kunai into the bushes.

"Oi, usuratonkachi, stop making yourself look like an idiot"

"Someone was there!"

"But Naruto, it's just a rabbit"

Sakura went to check on the rabbit as Kakashi subtly checked for enemy presence.

'A white snow rabbit in summer? Obviously kawarimi…What?'

"Everybody down!"

Kakashi punctuated his cry by pulling Tazuna to the ground with him. Zabuza's zanbatou embedded itself in a tree, providing its owner a place to stand.

"Well well. Sharingan no Kakashi, said to have copied over 1000 jutsu. I'll be taking the old man if you don't mind"

"I doubt that. But if it's you I'm fighting, I'll need this"

Pulling up his crooked hitai-ate to reveal his hidden eye, Kakashi ordered his students into a defensive formation.

"Shall we get started?"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Does anyone know the definition of a running gag? Here's an example:

Team nine was still walking.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

'Well shit'

Kakashi was having an off day. Outsmarted by Zabuza he found himself trapped in his Suirou no jutsu and his students decided to take his advice on teammates and not save themselves.

"A second shurikan hidden in the shadow of the first? Not bad, but not good enough"

Zabuza confidently hopped over the projectile. Which as soon as it passed him poofed into Naruto.

"Wanna bet no-brows?"

'Well I'll be damned. They pulled it off. Now to finish this'

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Okay I admit I'm doing this so I can skip the majority of the first Zabuza fight. Nothing really changes so it doesn't matter. The same can be said for team nine's excursion to this point. But don't worry; next chapter has more action in it. This was a set up chapter.

Konogakure no Sato Village hidden in the Leaves (has anyone else noticed that Konoha is the only village that has a name more then 2 syllables long?)

Nami no Kuni Wave country

Katabami Kinzan Let's try the cookie thing again. Guess why this village was chosen! And I really will send you a cookie!

Maa maa In this context it roughly translates to 'Now, now,..' an expression typically used to quiet rowdy children

Urusai Shut up

Gomen sorry

Zanbato Horse slaying sword; rarely used in history due to size and weight but it is an actual weapon and not made up

Hitai-ate forehead protector

Jutsu learned/used

Fuuton Daitoppu Wind release Great breakthrough; same jutsu used by Orochimaru to split up team seven in the Forest of Death. B-rank

Suirou Water prison; creates ball of water that holds a person inside C-rank


	5. Chapter 5

Author's rant: That does it. No more offering cookies. Not a single one of you tried guessing at all. I suppose that means I have to tell you what the answers were and enjoy my cookies alone. Hanabi's zakks: the same as the ones Lum from Urusei Yatsura uses. That was a series written by Takahashi Rumiko-sama. Before Inuyasha, or even Ranma 1/2. I apologize if that was too far in the past for you (sarcasm). As for why Katabami Kinzan was chosen… just read the first paragraph of this chapter. It is full of the action I promised you, so enjoy.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

They were almost at their destination. Team nine had only half a day's walk left to get to Katabami Kinzan. Once Aoba let them know they loudly rejoiced. Well, Nanami did anyway. A sudden rustle in the nearby brush alerted team nine to the presence of a new arrival.

"Well what do we have here? Some little konoha nin ready to go to a funeral!"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Team seven was hard at work training. They now knew of Zabuza's deception and were preparing for it. Sakura ended her tree climbing to take a breather.

'How can they keep going? How much chakra do they have? I really have to step up so I don't get left behind'

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. These kids were gonna be alright.

_'Just look at them. Naruto giving pointers to his teammates, Sakura taking her training seriously, Sasuke looking slightly less like a revenge-obsessed avenger. If we make it out alive I might just recommend them for the chunin exams'_

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Aoba launched his assault first, ordering his students to stay back. Using his trademark jutsu he swarmed Kurosuki Raiga with crows. Raiga swung his twin swords around him, dispelling many crows but not getting them all.

"Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu!"

The fireball engulfed the area the kiri nin stood. Aoba hoped that he got him, but he wasn't counting on it. He was fighting none other than one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. They were all tough bastards.

"Ha, not bad but you need to try harder if you want to beat me!"

Lightning lanced down Raiga's swords at Aoba. Aoba dodged as best he could, but was at a serious disadvantage. Raiga could apparently use Raiton jutsu without needing seals, he just needed his swords. Aoba tried again with his crow jutsu but had to abandon the idea to continue dodging Raiga's attacks. The pair exchanged fire for lightning, neither getting the upperhand. Raiga switched tactics and closed in on Aoba, intent on slicing him to ribbons. Aoba desperatly blocked his attacks with kunai.

"Is this really all you can do? Is Konoha really this weak?"

"I'm not done yet!"

Using the bunshin jutsu Aoba slipped out of Raiga's range. Once in the trees he tosses out several fuuma shuriken. Running through a series of quick seals he activated his jutsu.

"Bakaretsu Ryuuseiu no justu!"

The fuuma shuriken instantly open and blaze into life, all streaking toward Raiga. As they hit a massive explosion rocks the forest. Aoba leaps down from the branch he was on to survey the scene.

'Did I get him?'

"Yahahahaha! I will remember this at your funeral! That attack nearly made it through my Rai no Yoroi"

Aoba couldn't move in time to dodge Raiga's next blast. The lightning bolt tore through his body, leaving a huge cavity. Raiga laughed as the corpse fell. He was shocked when it dissolved into mud.

"Aoba-sensei, I think I'll step in here"

"Wait, Naraku! He's too much for you!"

Raiga turned angrily toward the upstart genin. He grit his teeth at the boy's smirk.

"What's your name gaki?"

"Uzumaki Naraku. Yours I don't need, you're going to die regardless"

"Big talk, can you back it UP?"

He punctuated his question with a bolt at Naraku. Irritated, he noted the distinct lack of a body.

"You've got really crummy aim, don't you?"

Snapping around to him Raiga let loose another blast, only to find yet another kawarimi had been used.

"Come out and face me coward!"

"If you say so"

Suddenly Raiga found himself surrounded by multiples of Naraku. He figured that the boy was using some form of bunshin to distract him. The bunshin began to circle the kiri nin at an incredible pace, so fast it seemed that they simply disappeared for a split second. Concentrating his senses Raiga tried to find the real one. Every time he though he had, it seemed they boy was on the opposite side of the circle. Finally fed up with the display he charged his swords with lightning and released it in a wave around him, dispelling all the illusionary bunshin and revealing the mud indicative of Naraku's kawarimi.

"Your sensei put up more of a fight gaki. These attacks are nothing!"

"Kurushimi no Ame!"

Raiga was taken by surprise by the flurry of hellfire, but still managed to escape unharmed. As he retaliated in the direction of the attack he noticed a shift in the ground beneath him.

"Doton: Tsuchi Gosunkugi"

Leaping to safety on a large tree branch Raiga reconsidered his opponent. This was no ordinary kid. A faint glint altered him to wire strung all around him, enclosing him like a fly in a spider's web.

"Shinshoku no Michishio!"

"Rai no Yoroi!"

Raiga's hasty defense allowed him to again escape unscathed. The burning wires were still alight in some places but presented no danger. Looking toward the direction the flames came from Raiga didn't notice Naraku was standing behind him.

"Doku Kiri"

Unexpectedly engulfed in toxic mist Raiga coughed and fell from the tree as he inhaled a lungful. His vision began to blur as incredible pain wracked his body.

"So easily you fell for my trap. I knew your shield could easily block my jutsu but you have a bad habit of dropping it after each use"

Raiga tried to talk but found he could only cough. There was still too much of the gas in his lungs and throat. He still shakily stood and held his swords defensively.

"To think this is the limit of a jonin. How pathetic"

"Urusai konoha-kasu!"

Attempting to blast Naraku Raiga stepped forward. Instead of killing the boy the bolt was off target and fizzled out early.

'What the hell kind of poison is this? My body can't move properly and my chakra is weak'

"Well I have been meaning to try this out. You don't mind being the first to experience it, do you?"

Using one of his swords to steady his stance Raiga tried to focus on Naraku. He could tell the boy just pulled out something from his pouch. Naraku calmly opened his scroll and summoned his nodachi. His teammates were still hidden alongside their sensei, and couldn't believe their eyes. Nanami voiced her disbelief.

"Since when was he so strong?"

"That isn't it, Nanami. None of his attacks were all that strong; he just outsmarted Raiga and gave him a nasty dose of his personalized toxins"

"What's he doing with that sword?"

Almost in answer to Momotaro's question, Naraku uttered a simple command.

"Moetsuku, Jikidoban!"

Raiga's blurred vision couldn't keep him from noticing how the green flames erupted from the nodachi. Naraku chuckled darkly as he saw fear grip his opponent. Raiga loosely held up one sword in a defensive position, hoping to live through the next attack.

"Kutsuu no Yubureme!"

Dashing forward Naraku makes a vertical slash, neatly splitting Raiga from the neck down. Raiga's face was frozen in silent terror as his body lay in two pieces. Naraku put away his Jikidoban.

"Hmm. Now how am I going to get this guy to the nearest bounty claim office?"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

A few more days of hard training come to a close for team seven. They had all mastered the tree climbing exercise and were more than ready for their inevitable run in with Zabuza. Unfortunately Naruto, after being pissed off at Inari's insistence that they were all going to die, stayed out all night training, and was dragged in by Sasuke.

"We'll just let him rest today. He should be fine by tomorrow"

"But Kakashi-sensei, aren't you worried that-"

"Relax Sakura. Naruto is tough as rubber. He'll most likely wake up in a few hours and complain about being left behind"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Once Tazuna and team seven got to the bridge they all went into alert mode. It was far too quiet for a construction site.

"Sakura, Sasuke, stay on guard. I believe we have a visitor"

"You got that right Kakashi"

Zabuza's mizu bunshin surrounded them on all sides. Sakura pulled out a kunai and gulped. Sasuke took stock of their numbers. Kakashi looked dead ahead to the real Zabuza, confidently standing in front of them all.

"And look, that little brat of yours is still trembling"

"I'm trembling… from excitement!"

In a flash of movement Sasuke cut down all the mizu bunshin. An arrogant smirk on his face he taunted his opponent with the 'bring it on' gesture.

"Well well well. Looks like you have a rival Haku"

Stepping out from behind Zabuza was the oi nin that saved him previously.

"It appears so, Zabuza-san"

"Sasuke, you're up. Sakura, cover Tazuna. I'll take Zabuza"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Snoring, Naruto couldn't be happier. Visions of Hinata danced through his dreams, so how could he not be? Tsunami's cry of 'Inari!' woke him.

_'Wha? Is something happening downstairs?'_

Quickly dressing he went down only to see Tsunami being held hostage and Inari frozen in place.

"Get away from my Mother!"

"We only need one hostage, right?"

"Right"

Drawing his sword the shorter of the two swordsmen stepped up, intent on killing Inari. Tsunami struggled, pleading with Inari to run away. The swordsman ignored her.

"Game over gaki"

"Guess again asshole!"

Naruto sprang forward, taking the swordsman by surprise. Still the man was fast enough to dodge Naruto's clumsy attack.

"Not so fast! If you don't surrender the woman gets it!"

"Coward! Hiding behind a human shield! Doesn't matter anyway though"

"What'd you mean?"

"You don't have a hostage anymore"

Turning the swordsman saw his partner, eyes rolled back. As he fell another Naruto could be seen behind him.

"Light's out!"

The original Naruto swung a hard punch, knocking the second swordsman out. The kage bunshin dispelled and Naruto turned to Inari.

"You stay here and protect your mom. If they're attacking here they must be at the bridge too"

Without waiting for a response Naruto dashed off to the bridge.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Sasuke's fight had started out okay. This Haku had good speed but Sasuke could outpace him easy enough. That ice needle jutsu nearly got him, though. Then it went downhill fast. Haku apparently had a kekkei genkai, and said kekkei genkai allowed him to surround Sasuke with mirrors made of ice. Ice which Haku could throw senbon out of. No, Sasuke was not a happy camper.

"Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu!"

Upon seeing the effect his jutsu had, or lack thereof, Sasuke had a singular thought.

_'Not even a scratch?'_

"You need a fire much hotter than that to melt my ice"

"Chikushou"

Sakura, seeing the spot Sasuke was in tried to help out by distracting Haku with some thrown shuriken aimed at his mirrors. Haku easily deflected them all.

"You cannot win using this level of ability"

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Thirty Naruto clones appeared out of thin air. With a resounding battle cry they body slammed the mirrors. Many dispelled from the action; the remaining clones were standing still, not believing the ice mirrors were so strong. Haku capitalized on this, quickly dealing with those remaining. Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

"Naruto! Quick, the squeeze play!"

"Right!"

Both genin prep the same jutsu.

"Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu!" "Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu!"

Haku was almost worried. His ice held, but it was close. He decided to push more chakra into them and take out Sasuke as fast as he could.

"Usuratonkachi! You have to hit them harder than that!"

"You think I haven't figured that out yet?"

'_Now what? What do I know stronger then Gokyaku? Oh wait-'_

Now sporting a confident smirk Naruto ran through a series of hand seals.

"You'll wanna duck for this one Sasuke!"

The air around Naruto swirled, picking up dust and small pebbles. As he finished the seal order and reared his hand back. The larger items like rocks and discarded tools began to be swept up in the wind.

"Time for my second original jutsu! Fuuton: Kistune Atama Reppu!"

Thrusting his hand as though throwing a punch Naruto unleashed his jutsu. The wind around him condensed into the grey, hazy image of a fox's head. With a snarl the fox head lunged forward. Haku dived out of his mirrors as over half of them were engulfed by the fox and shattered. Seeing the mirrors broken Naruto ended his jutsu. As the fox head died out it had the effect of blowing away all of Zabuza's mist. Two shocked jonin suddenly found themselves with clean lines of sight.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Naruto happened. One should never underestimate an Uzumaki"

"Don't feed me that nonse-"

Before Zabuza finished he saw the broken remains of Haku's mirrors. He also noted Haku was low on chakra and possibly injured, evidenced by his position on the ground.

"HA! Some devil you are. More like a baby devil"

Angrily turning to the voice Zabuza found Gatou standing in front of a small army made up of thugs.

"We had a deal, worm. I'm not finished yet"

"I say you are. All these men behind me cost just as much as hiring you. With any luck a few of them won't make it meaning I save that much more money"

Zabuza scowled at Gatou.

"Kakashi, it seems we no longer have a quarrel"

"I see"

Gatou gave the order to attack. The group behind him surged forward.

"Not so fast!"

They all stop and share bewildered looks. Naruto had leapt in front of his sensei, holding out his arms. They start laughing at Naruto.

"Can you believe this kid?"

"He thinks he can stop us all on his lonesome"

"Let's just kill him first!"  
"Yeah!"

Again they charge, but before Kakashi could get his student out of harms way Naruto lets loose with a Gokyaku, carefully aimed to not injure anyone. Stopping for a second time the group rethinks their position.

"I don't want to hurt you! Just go away!"

"What are you idiots doing?! Kill them already!"

Despite Naruto's plea the promise of Gatou's money was too much for the group. As they approached for a third time Naruto prepares his jutsu. An arrow pierces the ground in front of the charging men, stalling them. Gatou, irritated at the constant interruptions yells at his men to attack. Unfortunately for them Kakashi and Sasuke both come along side Naruto.

"We'll take it from here Naruto"

"This is for saving me from those mirrors"

"Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu!" "Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu!"

His men charbroiled by the two leaf ninja Gatou dashes toward his boat. Zabuza was there waiting for him.

"A 'baby demon' am I?"

"No wait I could pay you! Triple what I owe you for this mission!"

The squelch of blood splattering on concrete rang from the bridge's unfinished edge.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Later that night Zabuza and Kakashi were sitting on Tazuna's roof sharing a bottle of sake. Kakashi spoke up.

"I see you're out of a job"

"Happens after you kill your employer"

"Well, if you're interested there might be a position available back in Konoha"

"That is an interesting offer. Your village would take in a nuke-nin like me?"

"I might be able to pull a few strings"

"I think I might take you up on that. But I'm wondering about that blonde-haired gaki"

"He doesn't like hurting others. That's why he missed"

"If he doesn't want to hurt people why is he a shinobi?"

"To protect them"

"Feh. Weird kid"

tttttttttttttttttttttt

Nihongo no jisho: Japanese dictionary

Kiri: mist

Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu: Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist

Fuuma shuriken: windmill shuriken; big unfolding shuriken

Raiton: lightning release

Gaki: brat

Kasu: scum

Kekkei genkai: bloodline limit

Chikushou: Damn it

Jutsu used/learned

Bakaretsu Ryuuseiu: Exploding Meteor Shower; depending on the number of fuuma shuriken used this jutsu is powerful or devastating. Each fuuma shuriken used is infused with chakra, causing it to ignite. On impact shuriken explode. B-rank

Rai no Yoroi: Shield of Lightining; surrounds user with protective barrier of lightning

Shinshoku no Michishio: Flow of Corrosion; based off the Ryuuka no jutsu this jutsu can travel down wires. Naraku uses wires to make a trap then when victim is inside hellfire is pushed down wires all around them. B-rank

Moetsuku, Jikidoban: Blaze, Hell's Gatekeeper; Not a real jutsu and no, it's not a zanpaktou. Naraku just says it to scare his opponents. Plus it's cool

Kutsuu no Yubureme: Split of Agony; again, not a real jutsu, just a slash with the lit up Jikidoban.

Mizu bunshin: Water clone; makes solid clones out of water. Clones are only 1/10 the strength of the user. C-rank

Kistune Atama Reppu: Fox Head Gale; wind around the user spins and collects all manner of debris. This continues until after user decides to fully activate jutsu. Once fully activated the wind forms an ethereal fox head immediately followed by high speed winds in a linear profile. After target is 'swallowed' by the fox head the debris in the area of high speed winds shreds the target (remember what a 2x4 can do in a hurricane?). Strength dependant on surrounding environment, for instance in the desert it would be devastating (like a sand blaster on steroids) but on a bare rock it would lose much of its offensive potential. A-rank


	6. Chapter 6

Aoba gave a resigned sigh. Naraku was still dragging the makeshift coffin containing the remains of Raiga. Predictably Nanami and Momotaro were trying unsubtly to edge away from it.

'_Who did I piss off in a past life to deserve this?'_

At least they had arrived at the destination.

"You the ninja from Konoha?"

Turning to the gruff store clerk Aoba indicated that he was and pulled out the package.

"Ah good. The miners will be glad to get these exploding tags. Perfect for clearing out that last cave in. What's with the box?"

"It's best if you don't ask"

Some of the more curious Kinzan residents had gathered around the konoha nin. One of the younger children had his curiosity get the better of him.

"What's in the box ni-chan?"

Naraku cast a half-lidded look at the child.

"A body"

The kid stumbled back, obviously scared. Warily the gathered citizens slowly back off. Growing annoyed at their actions Naraku spoke up.

"What? You got a problem with me?"

"Naraku! Stop scaring people!"

"All I did was answer his question"

"You shouldn't tell things like that to children"

"Feh. The package has been delivered so let's go already. I want to cash in this loser before he starts to smell"

Aoba again gave a resigned sigh and led his genin back to Konoha.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Wahoo! I'm a super cool hero now! I even have a bridge named after me! Next stop: Hokage!"

Zabusa grit his pointed teeth.

"Doesn't he have an off switch?"

"Maa maa Naruto isn't so bad… once you get used to him"

Kakashi hoped that he would be able to keep the former kiri nin from strangling Naruto before they reached Konohagakure.

'_This is going to be a long trip'_

"Shut up Naruto! My and Haku's delicate feminine ears can't take it anymore!"

"Ano Sakura, I'm a boy"

"NANI!?"

Kakashi rubbed his temple.

'_A really long trip'_

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

A few days later after teams seven and nine had returned to the village Naraku stomped out of bed.

'_Bastards. I'm a effing shinobi already! And they still have the nerve to treat me like a child!!'_

Needless to say the bounty claiming still wasn't going too smoothly for him. The bounty claim office visited on the way back to the village turned him away on account of his age; and due to Aoba being around the office wasn't ransacked. After dragging Raiga's corpse to Konoha Naraku… requested that he receive the bounty here in the village. A few injured chunin and a busted up office later he was awarded the bounty, minus the medical fees and repair costs.

"Oi Raku! What's your problem?"

"I'm suspended from missions for a week and no one respects the fact that I am no longer a mere child"

"Ha! I got a bridge named after me! And I helped bring in two new shinobi to our ranks!"

"Ruto, stop bragging. It's pissing me off"

Throwing on his jacket Naraku went for the door.

"I'm gonna go flirt with Hanabi-chan. Ja"

"Oh yeah! I could be with Hinata-chan right now! Thanks for reminding me!"

'_Baka'_

tttttttttttttttttttttt

Naraku felt much better as he strode to the Hyuga compound. Word of his actions had spread, and many of the looks directed at him were full of fear and trepidation.

'_Now that's more like it. I wonder if Hanabi-chan would mind if we went shopping today'_

Naraku smiled as he continued on his way. Soon the Hyuga gate was in sight. Upon entering a guard stopped him.

"What is your business here?"

"I came to see Hanabi-chan. Is she in?"

"You come here asking for Hanabi-sama after what you pulled-"

"Gomen yo. I didn't know there was an age limit to bounty collection"

"You little-"

"Naraku-kun!"

Naraku turned and smiled at the girl as she ran toward him.

"You baka!"

A powerful slap to the face was Naraku's next experience. A very angry Hanabi waited for Naraku to look her in the eye before speaking again.

"Why? You've been back for three days and only now come see me?"

Bewildered, Naraku recovers and bows to Hanabi.

"I'm sorry. I had to give my mission report and then… I kinda got arrested… I really missed you and wanted to come sooner"

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do Hanabi-chan"

The guard watched with disgust.

'_There's no way such a pitiful excuse would work on Hanabi-sama'_

Hanabi smiled.

"I believe you. So did you want to come in for tea?"

"Actually I was hoping to take you shopping today"

"Honto? I'll go get ready!"

ttttttttttttttttttttt

Naruto bounced around the village, looking for Hinata. But before he could find her he spied Konohamaru being held up by the collar. The one holding him was a black-clad nin from Suna. Behind the nin in black was his blonde kunoichi companion.

"I'm uninvolved in this Kankuro. If we get into trouble ..."

"Relax. I'm just gonna teach this little snot who his betters are"

"Not so fast!"

Kankuro looked up to see the form of Naruto standing in front of him.

"And who're you supposed to be?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Now put down my friend or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else… this!"

Konohamaru suddenly made a hand sign.

"Superfist of the Back Wind! Rooty Tooty Fresh and Fruity!"

A loud episode of flatulence erupted from the small boy, causing Kankuro to reel backwards and let go. He then clamped his hand over his nose.

"What the hell? You little punk! I oughta-"

Konohamaru then poofed, revealing himself to be one of Naruto's shadow clones. The real Konohamaru was behind Naruto with his two friends.

"That was great Oyabun!"

"Naruto-nisan is so cool!"

"He's the best!"

Temari was silently giggling at her brother's predicament. But she spoke up when Kankuro pulled Karasu off his back.

"You're going to use Karasu here? You can't!"

"Shut up! That punk is gonna get it now!"

"Enough"

A cold voice drained all the fire out of Kankuro. Subaku no Gaara had arrived.

"Oh, hey Gaara. We were just playing, that's all. Nothing to worry about"

"Shut up. You're embarrassing our village"

'_So he can use solid clones and make a switch Kankuro could not even notice while in contact… perhaps he will be worthy prey'_

"I apologize for my teammate's rude actions"

"That's fine I guess. So what are you guys doing here? You're from Suna, right?"

Hoping to relieve the tension Temari stepped up holding out her chunin exam pass.

"We're here to take the chunin exam. We have permission to be here"

"Oh crap! I knew I forgot to ask Kakashi-sensei about that! C'mon Konahamaru-tachi! We gotta go!"

"Ah, right Oyabun! You're gonna teach me that jutsu you just used right?"

ttttttttttttttt

Hanabi was skipping along in a soft pink kimono. She was living one of her dreams; a spontaneous date with Naraku. And they were shopping no less! She was careful not to buy too much otherwise Naraku's arms would be full and they wouldn't be able to hold hands later.

'_All according to plan! Now we just finished buying some clothes so next on the agenda is to eat something cute! Just like in _insert shoujo manga title! _That way the date ends with a kiss!_'

And to think she's only seven. Little masagaki.

"Ne, Naraku-kun wanna go get some manju?"

"I'd like that Hanabi-chan"

Naraku gave his young companion a warm smile. Totally creeping out all bystanders and causing some of the more religious to break into prayer. Hanabi just smiled back. As she began to round a corner someone knocked her down.

"Hey, watch where you're going brat!"

"Hanabi-chan!"

Dropping the packages he was carrying Naraku caught Hanabi before she hit the ground. Glaring at the rude person Naraku noticed is hitai-ate. A Kumo nin.

"Hey look boys, the little roadblock was a Hyuga"

"Apologize to her immediately, vermin"

"Make me blondie. Or would you rather leave her with us? We'll take real good care of her"

A low growl came from Naraku as he grit his teeth. Hanabi was stunned, this was the first time for both seeing a foreign shinobi and seeing Naraku angry. She could feel the muscles in his arm tense, waiting for a chance to draw blood.

"Apologize and I might make your deaths quick"

"Big talk punk. I oughta-"

The sensei for the three Kumo nin appeared between the genin, disrupting the atmosphere.

"Oi! You three know you can't get into any fights before the chunin exam!"

"It wasn't me it was the damn Hyuga-"

Naraku put Hanabi behind him and looked at the older Kumo nin.

"YOU! Kumo jonin! Teach your little pets how to behave; otherwise they're libel to bite off more than they can chew"

Naraku then turned to leave, picking up the merchandise and Hanabi before using shushin. After stopping Naraku held Hanabi close. Surprised, she could only hug him back.

"Sorry, Hanabi-chan. I almost got you into a dangerous situation"

"NO! No… it wasn't Naraku-kun's fault"

Naraku let out a long sigh.

'_I don't want to tell her I nearly tore those idiots apart right in front of her. She's too young to see that sort of thing' _

"Even though the mood is ruined, did you still want some manju?"

"Hai!"

Holding hands the two set off for their snack. Naraku filed the appearances of the Kumo nin away in his 'get revenge on later' pile and Hanabi was reminding herself of her date plan.

'_Okay we're back on track! Got to remember to eat cutely so he has to look at me. Hold the manju with both hands keeping fingers together, open mouth wide but not too wide, and take tiny bites. This date can still end on a positive note!'_

tttttttttttttt

Later that night Naruto burst into is shared apartment with much pomp and circumstance. Naraku gave a resigned sigh.

"Have a fun day, Ruto?"

"You bet Raku! I'm in the chunin exam! And so's Hinata-chan! And we had ramen together and we played with Konohamaru and his friends and guess what?"

"What?"

"Zabuza, one of the nin I brought back from Nami no Kuni, he's going to be a jonin sensei for a genin team…."

"…"

Naruto looked at his younger brother, eyes shining. Naraku sighed again.

"You're going to make me ask who, right?"

"Yep"

"Fine. Who are his students going to be?"

"Konohamaru-tachi!"

"Che. Poor bastard. Remind me to send him my condolences"

"Hey what's up with you Raku? You usually would have laughed at news like that"

Naraku calmly sipped his tea. But his face was obviously still angered.

"I had a date with Hanabi-chan today, as I may have mentioned earlier-"

"Get to the point!"

"… her father forbid me from touching her until she's twelve"

"Say what?!"

"We can hold hands but anything beyond that he said he'd kill me"

"Bummer. No wonder you're in a bad mood"

"Indubitably"

ttttttttttttttt

The morning of the chunin exam. Hopeful genin from across the elemental countries gather at the site of the first trial. By the decision of Naruto, Hinata and Naraku, (well mostly Naruto) teams seven, eight and nine joined up before entering the building.

"You're doing that just to annoy me, aren't you, NI-SAN?"

Naraku grumbled angrily, a large tick mark on his head. Shino could feel the animosity rolling off the younger Uzumaki. The reason for this? Naruto earlier had sat himself on a bench and upon her arrival pulled Hinata into his lap. She initially tried to get off him but was now snuggling with Naruto quite contentedly and no longer caring about much else. Naruto had also set up a genjustu showing the illusion of a flowery background with the word 'cuddling' floating above him and Hinata.

"Feh. Usuratonkachi"

Naruto greeted his teammate with his middle finger raised. Hinata didn't notice the exchange and stayed in her place under Naruto's chin. Naraku took out a thermos and poured himself some tea. Momotaru arrived leaving only Kiba, Sakura and Nanami as not present. As it so happened the girls arrive at the same time. Seeing the genjutsu and the cuteness of Hinata cuddling with Naruto they could only do one thing. Squeal "Kawaii" as loud as humanly possible. Alerting Hinata to their presence.

"Eeep! Ah! Naruto-kun let go! Th-they can see us!"

"I don't care"

"Mou! Let me go! It's too embarrassing!"

"The only 'bare ass' I'm interested in is yours"

That silenced the now very red Hinata. Sakura and Nanami were all aquiver with anticipation; unable to look away from the drama before them. A teacup smashing into Naruto's face ruined the scene. All eyes snapped back onto Naraku, who was pouring yet another cup of tea for himself.

"Damn it Raku! Wha'dya do that for?"

"Guess genius"

Kiba and Akamaru bounded up to the group.

"Hey everybody! Did we miss anything?"

tttttttt

The three teams once inside the building came across a door where many genin such as themselves were gathered.

"Get lost! Little genin like you can't handle the chunin exam. If you're lucky you'll end up messed up for life"

"Please, just let us through"

"Yeah right!"

One of the two older genin guarding the door knocked the girl in pink down. Her green-clad teammate came to her side. Confidently Sasuke spoke up.

"You should drop the lame genjutsu. And let us through to the real room 301"

The other of the two older genin smirked.

"So you could see thr-"

"Smooth move ex-lax"

All attention was put on Naraku. For the first time everyone noticed his change in attire, he now wore bladed bracers (like the minions in the first Mortal Kombat movie). Consequently they also noticed Naruto's jacket now had sleeves. Both were courtesy of Hanabi's sense of fashion.

"You dare say th-"

"Listen up idiot. In case you didn't notice those two aren't even genin. This is the second floor and we still need to go up an additional flight of stairs. Anyone stupid enough to get caught by this trap shouldn't even bother with the exam"

"Hey you-"

"Now I see what my brother has to put up with in his team. Glad I'm not him"

"Y-"

"Just don't bother talking. You merely prove your own ignorance whenever you open your mouth"

Before Sasuke could reply Naruto rushed to his brother.

"Just because you were cock-blocked by Hiashi doesn't mean you can be all pissy today"

"URUSAI!!"

Disregarding the atmosphere Rock Lee walked up to Sakura.

"Excuse me, but you are Haruno Sakura, yes?"

"Ah, yeah. Who are you?"

"I am the Handsome Blue Devil of the Leaf Village: Rock Lee! I will protect you with my life! Please be my girlfriend"

"Eeew! No! Sasuke-kun! Say something!"

Said Uchiha was too busy glaring at Naraku. For his part the irritable genin began dragging his teammates down the hall. The other teams followed suit. In the confusion Hinata managed to avoid eye contact with her cousin.

ttttttttttt

In the main testing room for the exam many shinobi teams were already waiting for the start. The Konoha rookies came in mostly at the same time, with team seven noticeably later than the others.

"Sasuke-kun! I was waiting for you!"

"Back off Ino-bunta! He's mine!"

Shikamaru gave a resigned sigh. Chouji shook his head and opened a bag of chips. Nanami imposed herself on the argument, much to the consternation of the surrounding genin.

"You rookies stand out like a sore thumb. Try and grasp the atmosphere"

At the white-haired genin's prompting the rookies do just that, looking around at all the irritated people in the room. Undaunted Naruto confidently stepped up.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm gonna kick all your asses!"

Before anyone attempted to test out the validity of that statement Sakura clamped her hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Sorry folks! He just hasn't had his medication yet"

"Let go of my iinazuke! And he does not need medication!"

None too few snickers erupted from the crowd as they turned back to their own affairs. The white-haired genin pulled out a large stack of cards and stepped between the rookies.

"You guys are new at this so I'll give you a heads-up"

"Who are you anyway? Why would you help us?"

"I'm Kabuto. I've taken this exam before"

"Wow, so you're an expert then? How many times have you taken the chunin exam?"

In answer to Sakura's query Kabuto chuckled nervously.

"The exam is offered twice a year and I've tried for three years so this makes it my seventh attempt"

"Pathetic"

"Hey, this is a harsh test-"

"Rubbish. Most are able to pass in two or three tries"

Naraku's unsympathetic words made some of the other rookies agree with him.

"Heh. Guess you caught me. But still I know more about what's going on than you guys"

"Spare me your delusions of adequacy"

Kabuto chose to ignore Naraku and explained his info cards. Interested, Sasuke spoke up.

"So do you have information on individuals?"

"Sure"

"Then I want all you have on Rock Lee and the Uzumaki brothers"

"That's too easy. You already know their names. Well first up is Rock Lee"

Kabuto channeled his chakra into one of is cards, causing the information stored on it to be revealed.

"Okay, he's a year older than you, also his first attempt. Teammates are Hyuga Neji and Tenten, sensei Maito Gai. Taijustu is off the charts but all other skills negligible. And the first Uzumaki"

Another card is revealed as some of the rookies stole glances at Rock Lee.

"Naraku; same age as you, has shared record for the second lowest graduating grade at the academy, first attempt, teammates Yoshida Nanami and Sagara Momotaro sensei Yamashiro Aoba. Well rounded with emphasis on chakra control and ninjutsu; including jutsu he himself created. Don't see too many genin do that these days. Oh wow, says here that he killed one of the former members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, singlehandedly"

Gasps emerge from the surrounding examinees and many look in Naraku's direction.

'_Hm. Hanabi-chan has a big sweet tooth… I should go get her something from the confectionary. I wonder if they have anything new there today'_

A Kumo nin yelled out over the whispers in the crowd.

"That's just a lie! No one would believe so pint-sized Konoha nin could do that"

"Eh? Oh, you again. You had better watch out, worm. I haven't forgotten what happened before"

Chuckling nervously at the pairs' glaring contest Kabuto returned to his descriptions.

"Let's just go on to Naruto. I'll skip the obvious. Lowest ever passing grade record holder. Also well rounded, extreme amount of chakra, very high resiliency. Generally accepted as stronger than his younger brother. He has made his own jutsu as well. One of them is an A-rank; Naraku's highest was B-rank. Says here-"

A sudden burst of smoke revealed the examiners.

"Alright listen up you little maggots! I'm Morino Ibiki, and as of now your worst enemy"

AN: Just let me know if there are any words that you need translated

gomen yo Well excuse me

bunta pig

tachi group/ and friends therefore Konohamaru-tachi would be refering to Konohamaru and his two friends Moegi and Udon

Jutsu

Shushin a teleporting jutsu that allows user to warp away to another location within a restricted range ; oh by the way, somebody please tell me how to spell it properly, I know I'm not


	7. Chapter 7

Hello peoples! Next chapter is here. One thing I would like to stress if I may: Stop calling Naraku Naruko. Only a few persons have done this, but it still irkes me. Especially so because Naruko is a girl's name and Naraku is a boy.That aside please do enjoy

All eyes spun toward the front of the room where the examiners were standing.

"You will all take a tile and be seated according to what you draw. As head examiner I will now tell you the rules. First off no questions. Next the exam will consist of 10 written-"

"A paper test?! NOOO!!"

Ignoring Naruto's outburst Ibiki continued.

"-problems that you must answer in the allotted time. The final problem will be given 45 minutes after the start of the exam. We will be using a point deduction system; starting out everyone will have a perfect 10 and will be deducted 2 points every time you are caught cheating. And you must pass as a team; if one person fails, all three of you fail. That's it for the rules. If you are shinobi, act like it"

All the genin take their seats. Once the exam is passed out everyone begins. Most quickly discover that they cannot answer the problems on their own. Upon realizing this, those with dojutsu make use of them, while others rely on sound, skillfully placed mirrors or any number of methods. One however, was… flirting with Hinata.

"So, after the exam is over we could drop by the lake. I know you like the waterfall there. I know we can have a picnic! Get some ramen from Ichiraku-"

"Number thirty eight this is an exam, not a town social"

"You don't have any rules against it! As long as I don't use questions its perfectly legit"

The examiner, one of the two that were guarding the fake 301 door, was acquainted with one of the Uzumaki's trademarks; following the rules without complying to them. Mildly annoyed Ibiki bellowed an order to work on the exam itself. Tearing his attention away from Hinata Naruto again looked at his exam. The first question didn't make sense to him, and they got increasingly difficult from there.

'_Aw man! How are we supposed to answer these?! Hey wait a minute. Hinata-chan was looking over in that direction with her byakugan… that guy must know the answers! Now how to get them…'_

A mischeivious toothy grin found its way onto Naruto's face. Hinata looked over at him, knowing full well what happened last time she saw that smile.

"Naruto-kun, what are-"

"Don't worry about it. I got this covered"

Sending a silent prayer to any gods that were listening Hinata returned to her own exam.

tttttttttttttt

The sensei for the genin were all gathered in a lounge, lazily waiting for the first exam to be completed.

"I wonder how our genin are doing in there"

"Not too well Aoba. Ibiki is the first proctor"

Kakashi looked up at Asuma in surprise.

"That sadist?"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Asuma chuckled at Kurenai's question as he put out his cigarette.

"He's the head of the Anbu torture and interrogation squad. He's an expert on using mental techniques to break his victims without ever touching them"

"Are you serious? To have someone like that in the first exam seems a little extreme"

"Hey, I don't make the rules. Its just that this year is a little harder than usual"

Aoba sighed heavily.

"Glad I'm not in there. Who knows what Naraku is concocting to deal with Ibiki"

"I guess I have to agree with you there. Naruto is also one to watch out for, but I'm confident they will all make it through"

"Really? Then the next exam will definitely be one to keep an eye on; maybe prelims this year?"

The jonin share a laugh. A flash from a blade interrupts them. The jonin all look toward the one who tried to split Kakashi in twain.

"Zabuza?!"

"Hi there friend. Remember that little 'test of loyalty' you said I had to pass?"

"Ah. Yes?"

"Good. Then you know why I'm going to kill you now"

"Can't we talk about this?"

"DIE!"

Kakashi skillfully doged Zabuza's swings and escaped through a window. Zabuza persued with intent. Aoba and Kurenai were about to go help Kakashi, but Asuma stopped them.

"It isn't all that serious. Zabuza just needs time to adjust"

"Just what made him so wound up?"

"His 'test of loyalty' is to be the instructor for my nephew and his friends"

"Ah"

tttttttttttttt

Haku was enjoying his day. Life as a teacher's assistant wasn't too bad. Sure the little brats were loud and annoying but he didn't care.

"Hey oneechan. Iruka-sensei says you got to watch the class while he's gone"

"I am aware of that. And I'm not a girl"

"No way! You're too pretty to be a boy"

"Really, I mean it. I'm a boy"

"Haku-neechan is too a girl!"

"No, I'm not a-"

"Yes you are so a girl!"

"N-"

"Haku-neechan! Can you teach us to put on makeup?"

"I don't wear-"

"If you're a guy why're you wearing a dress?"

"It's a hakama, not a-"

"Haku-neechan!"

"Its nichan"

Haku tried to quiet down the students. He really did.

"Haku-neechan! Taro says he has a crush on you"

"I did not you liar!"

"Don't call me a liar you liar!"

Haku hung his head in his hands.

"Mou. Can't these kids ever be quiet?"

"Hey you just used 'mou'! Only girls use that!"

"Yeah! That proves she's a girl!"

ttttttttttttt

The exam was nearing the forty minute mark. It was time for Naraku to make his move. He stood up, walked over to the Kumo nin from earlier, backhanded him out of his seat and took his test.

"How dare you! I'll kill you, you little freak!"

"Temper temper. You need to stay calm when taking tests; everyone knows that"

"Damn you!"

The Kumo nin punched Naraku square in the jaw, only to have him dissolve into mud. Infuriated he rushed Naraku, who was back at his seat. One of the proctors grabbed him, keeping him inches away from Naraku's smirking face.

"There is no killing allowed. Return to you seat immediately"

"But he-"

"Now"

The Kumo nin sat down again, swearing revenge on Naraku. He almost missed the fact his exam was still in front of him. He quickly looked back to Naraku. Naraku just waved. Just then Ebisu came crashing through the door, screaming his lungs out. He took a few steps than stumbled forward. Grasping his posterior Ebisu again shouted; drawing more attention to him. A furry, flaming hand erupted from Ebisu's pants. It was followed by a shoulder and a head. It began screeching and tried ever harder to extract itself from Ebisu. AN: That's right. He has a flaming monkey crawling out of his ass.

As suddenly as it happened both Ebisu and the monkey disappeared in a poof of smoke. While most examinees and examiners were looking around confused Hinata turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…"

"He he he he. That was perfect! They never saw it coming!"

Hinata glanced down and noticed that Naruto's test had been replaced with the very same one she had been cheating off of.

"Quiet down, all of you. It is time for the final question"

Attention returned to the front of the room. Ibiki took stock of the remaining genin. Only about a half of them remained; the rest failed for not cheating effectively.

"The last question… is more of a choice. You may choose to try and answer it or choose to not answer and leave"

Slamming his hand on the board silenced the protesting genin.

"If you try to answer the final question and get it wrong you fail the whole exam and can never take it again"

Protests again erupted, citing the fact that Ibiki could not control other nations' policies on the matter.

"Well it's just bad luck that I'm in control this year. I make the rules and I won't change them"

Doubt and uncertainty began creeping into the genins' minds. Not even a minute had passed before one genin cracked under the pressure and left the room, failing his teammates along with him. That caused a cascade of genin to give up and leave. Naraku noticed that the Kumo nin that had earned his ire was remaining seated.

'_Well we can't have that now can we?'_

A sudden pain caused the nin to jump out of his chair, leading the proctors to list him as failed.

"I didn't! It was him! He made me…"

"You raised your arm and left your chair. You fail"

Naraku smiled, pleased with himself. That fool was out of the way. Now a subtle message to his teammates to not leave…

Both Momotaro and Nanami then had a kunai land on the desks in front of them with a simple note: Take the last question or I'll kill you. The recipients of the notes gulped nervously and became very determined to not leave their chairs. The number of genin leaving petered off; prompting Ibiki to reveal the tenth question.

"To all of you remaining… I say congratulations on passing the first exam!"

Multiple questions regarding this statement bombarded the now chuckling man.

"It's quite simple really. There was no tenth question so much as there was a choice to take it or not. Let me put it to you this way. Say you are a chunin assigned to go on a mission in hostile territory. You aren't given any information on enemy positions, numbers, traps or the layout of the area. Can you just decide not to take this mission? OF COURSE NOT!! These types of missions happen everyday for chunin here and in every other village! Anyone who wants to take the easy way out and try again next year is not fit to be chunin!"

"Wait a minute! Then what about the other questions? Why did we have to do them?"

In answer to Temari's query Ibiki began removing his bandana.

"In order to see who among you could gather information without being caught. If you are discovered any information you have could lose all validity and if you're caught-"

Ibiki finished pulling off the bandana, revealing his numerous scars. Many genin were shocked though other took it in stride.

"You could lose not only the information but your life and the lives of your comrades"

Ibiki put his bandana back on before going to his next statement but was interrupted by an object crashing through the window. It flew open stringing up a banner and revealing none other than Mitarashi Anko. Ibiki gave off a disapproving grunt.

"Alright! Whose ready for the next exam! Let's go!"

"You're early"

"Bite me"

"I'll leave that to someone else"

"Oh you're no fun. Anyways get your shit together 'cause we're heading for the Forest of Death!"

tttttttttttttttttt

Anko surveyed the genin before her. Oddly enough quite a few rookie teams had made it; four from Konoha, one from Suna another from Oto.

'_Heh. Fresh meat'_ "So here we are! Welcome to the Forest of Death; your next testing grounds. The premise here is a no holds barred scroll battle where the object is to get a heaven and an earth scroll and get to the central tower in five days or less. You can't half-ass your way through this you're in there for the full 120 hours. There will be some deaths with this one, so everybody has to fill out these waivers proving I was not ultimately responsible and saving me some paperwork. You get a scroll for every three waivers. You, pass these out"

Giving Naruto the waivers nipped his sarcastic remark in the bud. As they circulated the genin read them and prepared themselves for the upcoming ordeal. A sudden commotion alerted the genin to the arrival of one very pissed off Kumo nin. His two teammates followed him trying unsuccessfully to stop him.

"YOU! I'll kill you you little shit! And then I'll kill that little Hyuga bitch of yours!"

"You were warned, fool"

Naraku dashed forward, catching his victim off balance. He recovered quickly, landing a glancing blow to Naraku. Now full of confidence the charged Naraku. Naraku responded by whipping his hand to the side, letting the light catch a near invisible strand of ninja wire. The other end of said wire came flying forward, taking the unfortunate Kumo genin's arm with it. Stopped dead in his tracks the hapless genin closed his other hand over the stump of his arm, staunching the bleeding. His poured all his hatred into a blazing glare at Naraku. A few quick handsigns and Naraku touched the forehead of the downed genin.

"Yakedo Shinin no Jutsu. No one threatens Hanabi-chan as long as I draw breath"

The Kumo nin's jonin instructor arrived just in time to see his student crumble to ashes. He started for Naraku but was stopped by Anko.

"No attacking examinees; you know the rules"

"But he-"

Tossing the severed arm at the jonin Naraku scoffed.

"Idiots. I warned you not to let them bite off more than they could handle. Be thankful I left two of them alive"

"Teme!"

"Or would you wish to join the other one in the afterlife? I think I can arrange that"

The Kumo nin stormed off, dragging his remaining genin behind him. Anko smirked at Naraku an gave him the once over.

"Not bad gaki. If you were a few years older I might just give that Hanabi some competition"

"I'm flattered. But don't let her hear you say that. She can be a bit jealous at times"

"Too bad. It might have been fun. Anyways let's get this show on the road! You've had enough time to fill out those waivers"

As the genin teams begin to collect their scrolls they disperse to the different numbered gates surrounding the Forest of Death. All the teams feel the pressure mounting as the starting time gets closer. At one gate is the concerned elder brother.

"Man, Raku is so heavy-handed. He needs to lighten up. Just randomly killing people all the time is going to haunt him one day"

"I know. It's scary just being near him. How does Hanabi put up with it?"

"I dunno. Oi, Sasuke, don't feel like you have to contribute to the conversation or anything"

Unable to stop herself Sakura laughed. Sasuke, if he had done anything but brood, didn't show it. Over at another gate the Oto nin were prepping for the last time.

"So the plan is to gun straight for the Uchiha"

"Right. Passing is secondary, but if we can't get him here then we'll do it in the next part of the exam"

At still another gate more Konoha nin were conversing.

"Dude Hinata, you have one seriously whacked out in-law"

"He's not a relative yet. Naruto-kun and I still haven't…. gotten married"

Shino noted the radiant shade of red his teammate turned in that pause. Yet another gat is visited.

"Mendokusei. I don't want to go through with this"

"Suck it up and do it! You aren't ruining my chances with Sasuk- of advancement just because you're lazy!"

Chouji just pined over all the food he wouldn't be eating over the next five days. Oddly enough team Gai was playing go fish. It is probably best not to ask. As for the Suna team they sat in silence awaiting the start of the exam. At the predetermined time the chunin assigned to the gates opened them. Naraku looked up at the expanse of trees. He swallowed a soldier pill.

"The hunt… is on"

mou feminine expression of exasperation

nichan older brother also used to refer to older unrelated males (I can't remenber if it's two is or not, someone correct me please)

neechan older sister also used to refer to older unrelated females

hakama divided skirt worn by aikido practitioners, shinto preists and preisteses

mendokusei troublesome

Jutsu learned used

Yakedo Shinin corpse burn jutsu. used primarily by the oi nin (hunter nin) squad of the anbu corps to remove bodies by burning them completely down to ash from the inside out; uses a large amount of charkra and direct contact so uses in battle are limited


	8. Chapter 8

Team seven stopped their advance in a clearing.

"Bathroom!"

"Ew! Don't say it so loud! And go behind the bushes!" _'But if it was Sasuke…'_

Sasuke grit his teeth. There was a good chance of him facing that Rock kid or someone equally strong out here. As much as he hated to admit he needed more training; and that was just to keep up with people from his own village.

'_I need more power. If I get chunin rank I'll have access to more jutsu and more dangerous missions. Nothing can get in the way of passing this exam!!'_

A rustling in the bush signaled to return of Naruto. Sakura began to complain about how long he took but Sasuke noticed something.

"That's a crappy henge. Naruto's kunai pouch is on the right thigh"

Seeing his cover blown, the impostor charged Sasuke. He was interrupted by a very irate orange clad genin.

"You jerk! You're gonna pay for that!"

Some hastily thrown shuriken caused Naruto to miss and the impostor dashed away into the canopy. Only to find Sasuke's fist there waiting for him.

"Well that wasn't so bad"

"Think again Sakura. He was almost able to get close enough to eliminate one of us. We need better security. Like a password"

Naruto finished roughly restraining the unconscious Ame in and checked him for scrolls.

"This guy doesn't have any scrolls on him. So, what the password gonna be anyway; swordfish?"

"Naruto that's stupid! No one would use that!"

Sasuke cleared his throat to catch his teammates' attention and recited a poem about when a ninja strikes.

"Are you sure we can't use 'swordfish'?"

"No Naruto, we are not going to use th-"

A large gale ripped through the trees, slamming into and separating the genin. Sasuke quickly recovered and crouched defensively facing the direction the wind had come from. Sakura stumbled out of a nearby bush.

"Hold it! What's the password?"

Sakura recited the poem flawlessly. Sasuke breathed out in relief and stood up.

"Did you see where Naruto went?"

"No. Sasuke-kun, that was a ninjutsu, wasn't it?"

"Most likely. We need to find Naruto and-"

Brushing himself off Naruto came onto the scene. Sasuke again asked for the password and when Naruto said it properly, he and Sakura knew it was an impostor.

ttttttttttttttttttt

Naruto tumbled to a stop near the base of a large tree.

"Aw man, what just hit me?"

The loud hiss he received as an answer did little to inform him.

"Holy crap! That snake is huge!"

Deftly avoiding being eaten Naruto dashed around, hoping to outflank the snake. The snake seemed to know what Naruto was planning and eventually caught him in its jaws. Satisfied with its task the snake decided to take a nap.

ttttttttttttttttttttt

"Ku ku ku. You've done quite well; first to see through my disguise and then to get moving again after my Kanashibari no Jutsu. You truly are impressive"

"W-who are you and what do you want!"

"Why, that's simple. I want you, Sasuke-kun"

The revealed Kusa nin dashed forward, riding his summoned snake. Sasuke quickly evaded and tried to attack with his shuriken and kunai. Although he managed to take out one of the snake's eyes he could not prevent the Kusa nin from landing some powerful attacks. Sasuke was half collapsed on a branch. Sakura had been frozen in the intruder's spell for some time and was only now beginning to come out of it. The Kusa nin reared back his serpent for the final blow.

"So much for our little game. I think it's time to end it"

"Not so fast!"

All eyes snap up to Naruto.

"I see you managed to get rid of my snake"

"So that was you! I didn't think it was a natural snake attack. So you better be prepared cause Uzumaki Naruto is comin' for ya!"

Sasuke jumped up, stopping Naruto from advancing.

"You idiot! He's too far above our level you can't win this! We-"

Naruto abruptly punched Sasuke in the face. Sakura was about to reprimand him but Naruto spoke up first.

"I don't know who you are but you're definitely not Sasuke. He'd never let himself be turned into such a coward!"

"Childhood friendships are so amusing"

The Kusa nin charged the boys. Naruto threw Sasuke out of the way but was caught by the snake and was knocked into a neighboring tree.

"I do so hate to interrupt your tête-à-tête but I'm afraid I must insist"

"What?! Hey! I don't swing that way! And I'm spoken for!"

The Kusa nin was utterly dumbstruck. Despite the situation Sakura stood up and shouted.

"You aho! A tête-à-tête is a conversation! Keep your head out of the gutter!"

"Ku ku ku. You are an entertaining one aren't you? It's almost a pity that I will have to kill you now"

A brace of kunai thrown at Naruto punctuated the statement. The orange clad nin blocked the kunai but could not stop the kick to the midsection or the follow up punch to the jaw. Naruto tried to recover but the snake attacked from behind. The Kusa nin used that opportunity to land a devastating blow to the back of Naruto's head. His limp body soared through the air, slamming into another tree. Sakura quickly acted to pin her fallen comrade to the tree and prevent his falling to the ground. She then angrily turned to her conscious teammate.

"Sasuke-kun! Do something!"

"But he's… I can't…"

"Even if Naruto is annoying at least he didn't quit! He didn't give up like a coward!"

A sudden flash of his brother's face sparked something in the young Uchiha. He snapped out of his fear sharingan blazing.

tttttttttt

"Please spare us!!"

"Have mercy!!"

"We'll do anything!!"

Naraku was pissed. He and his team had just encountered an enemy team. One look at him and they fell to their knees begging for their lives. And from the smell at least one of them had soiled themselves.

'_Well, I did kill that fool in a flashy manner to get people to fear me. But they still should have some backbone. This is just pathetic'_

"Your scroll. Now"

Much to Naraku and his teammates' displeasure the cornered genin throw off every possession they had on; clothes included. Nanami made a show of retching and Momotaro had a disgusted face as he picked up the scroll.

'_At least it's the one we need. But why did it have to be a squad with no girls?'_

tttttttttttt

"You move much better now… you truly are his brother"

The Kusa nin was overjoyed. This boy was a marvel! Perfectly countering every attack he made. Still not enough to defeat him, but that would come in time. Sasuke backflipped and launched three fuma shuriken. The Kusa nin easily dodged. Sasuke smirked. The Kusa nin suddenly found himself tied to a tree trunk by ninja wire.

"Sofuushasen no Tachi no Jutsu?!"

"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu!!"

A stream of fire ran down the wires in Sasuke's mouth, enveloping the trapped shinobi.

"I… I got him"

"I knew you could do it Sasuke-kun!"

The fire died out. Sasuke breathed a sigh on relief.

"Ku ku ku. I knew you were the one I wanted"

"NO! How could you? You should be dead!"

"Hm. I think it's time for me to give you a going away present"

Making a handsign The shinobi's neck stretched to an incredible degree, terminating in him giving Sasuke a painful bite. He then pulled his half burned face off, revealing another. Sakura was instantly at Sasuke's side.

"Who-what are you?"

"I am Orochimaru. And he will come to me for power. No one can stop it"

That said Orochimaru seemed to melt into the surrounding forest. Sakura looked at Naruto, hanging unconscious on a trunk, and Sasuke, still writhing in pain.

"What do I… what can I do now?"

ttttttttttt

Rock Lee dashed through the treetops. He had separated from his team, as they had decided to go their own ways to hunt for scrolls. Pausing on a branch he noticed twenty leaves falling. A glint appeared in his eye.

"Yosh! If I cannot catch all twenty leaves before they reach the ground then Sakura will never love me; but if I do catch them all then…"

Lee blushed brightly. Launching himself at the leaves he counted them off as he caught them. As he got to the last leaf he noticed a squirrel out of the corner of his eye. There was a smoking exploding tag attached to its back. Lee quickly grabbed the squirrel and removed the tag.

"You are safe now little friend. But who could have done this?"

Unnoticed by the young green clad genin the twentieth leaf floated down and landed on his shoulder.

tttttttttt

Sakura was in trouble. She had taken her team into a mostly enclosed space under a tree and set traps all around it. Both of them were still unconscious and she wasn't feeling very awake herself. To complicate things three Oto nin had showed up demanding she hand Sasuke over to them.

"Forget it. I'm not gonna give him to you!"

"Too bad. Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way"

Sakura pulled out a kunai and readied herself. Taking the vanguard Zaku Held up his arms in preparation to fire a Zankuha. Sakura then split into two and ran in opposite directions hopping to outflank him. With a self confident smirk Zaku aimed one arm at each of the Sakuras and let loose his jutsu.

"Zankuha! Ha! Nice try but it'll take more than that to get the drop on me!"

"No, wait… Zaku! Above!"

"What?"

As Zaku looked up a large log studded with spikes came crashing down at him. He was able to dodge it and instantly retaliated by throwing multiple shuriken where the log had come from.

"Damn her! Where'd she go?"

"Right here!"

Zaku spun around and fired without thinking. He hit his target, but as Sakura flew back into a tree she turned into his teammate Dosu. Before Zaku could react a hard kick to the midsection launched him across the clearing. Kin quickly used her chakra to dispel any nearby genjutsu.

"Not bad girl. But it'll take more than that for me!"

Kin surveyed her surroundings, knowing that Sakura was still hidden. Sakura for her part was running dangerously low on energy. She had to take the other two out quickly. The mummy was out for the time being and it would be a few seconds before the loudmouth could get back up.

'_Dammit. I can't handle them all alone!'_

Sakura dashed out throwing kunai at the still groggy Zaku who clumsily dodged. Kin attacked Sakura with senbon, only for Sakura to turn into a log.

"Damn! Again!"

Knowing her chakra was almost gone, Sakura threw the last of her remaining kunai at Zaku with lit exploding tags. But it was too little too late. Zaku blasted the kunai out of the way and unleashed a blast at Sakura. Sakura barely got out of the way when Kin dashed in and kicked her to the other side of the clearing.

"You sure are an annoying little rat aren't you?"

"Let's just kill her already Kin"

As Sakura waivered on the cusp of unconsciousness she desperately tried to get moving again. The Oto nin closed in on her.

"Konoha Daisenpuu!"

Jutu learned

Kanashibari no jutsu paralysis jutsu; can use just killing intent or chakra to temporarily stop an opponent in his tracks

Sofuushasen no Tachi no Jutsu windmill triple blade; shuriken with attached wires are thrown around the opponent and controlled by using the sharingan to predict their movements and entrap the opponent

Ryuka no jutsu dragon's fire; wide stream of flame comes forth from the user's mouth. can be used in conjunction with wire, string, etc to make wide stream narrow along the length of said material

Zankuuha air slicing blast; high pressure air comes from tubes hidden within Zakus arms and can cause moderate to severe damage

Konoha Daisenpuu leaf large whirlwind; a spinning kick and sweep combination


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura was then treated to the sight of a green blur slamming into the Oto nin and sending them flying. The blur stopped moving to reveal Rock Lee.

"Lee-san? But why?"

"Do you not remember, Sakura-san? I vowed to protect you with my life!"

That said he dashed over to Kin, knocking the kunoichi up into the air. Noting that Zaku was starting to face him Lee sped over. Zaku tried a zankuha with both arms and was pleased to see blank space when the dust cleared. Until a heel came down on his shoulder, taking his right arm out of action. Using the shoulder as a pivot Lee twisted around to kick Zaku in the face, sending him tumbling out of sight. Now back to his feet Lee turned to see what condition his other opponent was in. Sakura was awestruck.

'_He's incredible! How does he move that fast?'_

Having somewhat recovered from her fall Kin sent sequential handfuls of senbon at her green clad adversary. Acting quickly Lee dug his hand underground to pulled up a massive root. The senbon harmlessly stuck into their wooden obstacle. Hearing the last one stick Lee threw the root at Kin, who retreated into the trees. Knowing Lee's speed was too much for her Kin snapped a capsule of smelling salts and tossed it onto Dosu. Lee followed her into the canopy, only to have Kin dash back down and run toward her other teammate. Lee pursued as Dosu began to regain consciousness. He shook off his grogginess and assessed the situation.

'_Zaku is out of sight and Kin is being overwhelmed by that taijutsu user. Guess I'll have to step in'_

Dosu got up and pulled back his sleeve, revealing his weapon. Darting towards Lee he confidently smirked underneath his bandages. His blow was easily dodged by Lee, whose face then revealed the aftermath of the attack. Lee collapsed onto the ground, clutching his ear.

"You might be fast but my jutsu moves at the speed of sound. You can't dodge it"

Lee heroically tired to get to his feet but found he could not. Dosu then turned to Kin, who was still reeling from Lee's last attack.

"Kin, where's Zaku?"

"A bit behind the bush; he was taken out first"

"Wake him up. I'll deal with the Uchiha"

Dosu looked toward the two unconscious boys and caught sight of Sakura.

"And have my revenge against the pink-haired girl"

"N-n no"

"Such heroic nonsense"

Sprinting past Lee at the helpless Sakura Dosu reared back his arm for another strike. His blow never landed as Lee imposed himself between Sakura and Dosu, blocking the arm completely. Dosu's jutsu again drove itself into Lee's ear, causing him to crumble in pain. Sakura looked up fearfully at the Oto nin.

"No! She's mine! The green one too!"

"Zaku. You alright?"

"That bastard broke my nose! So I'm gonna break his girl right in front of him!"

"Have it your way"

Dosu stepped back, allowing Zaku to approach. As Zaku neared he gave Lee a kick to the face and roughly grabbed Sakura by the hair.

"Now I'm gonna-"

All of a sudden Zaku found himself crashing into the ground near the tree line. As he tried to get up he felt some of his ribs were broken. Casting his eyes over to where he had just been he saw Sasuke. Purple chakra issued from his body as red splotches spread down his arm and half his face before turning black. Unconsciously his sharingan activated.

"Are you strong?"

"What the hell does that mean? Of course I am!"

"Then die"

Sasuke seemed to vanish and reappear in front of him before knocking him into the air. Sasuke then readied a katon jutsu.

"Hosenka no jutsu!"

Small fireballs sprang forth at the Oto nin as he managed a clumsy zankuha to blast the fireballs away, only to land badly on his already damaged right shoulder. He struggled to his feet swearing wildly.

"So your arms are your weapon. What can you do without them?"

Before anyone could react Sasuke slammed a powerful kick to Zaku's left arm, complete with the cracking sounds one associates with broken bones. Zaku went down and Sasuke turned to Dosu.

"Your turn"

"Please wait, Sasuke-sama"

Dosu got down on his knees and placed his scroll in front of him.

"We were simply following Orochimaru-sama's orders to attack you. Most likely to test the power he gave you. We do not intend you any harm"

"So, this power… is from him?"

Sasuke held up his left hand, the one covered in the mark of the curse seal. A vicious smile showed on his face.

"With this… I could beat _him_"

"If possible, allow us to leave this once. We shall report to Orochimaru-sama about how you have gained power from the seal. We shall leave our scroll here so that you may continue in the exams"

Not seeing the sign of a no Dosu moved slowly, until he felt confident enough to move faster. Grabbing the injured Zaku he and Kin fled the scene quickly. The danger past Sasuke's seal began to retract. Soon after Neji and Tenten arrive. Sasuke turns to look and locks eyes with Neji.

"The one in green is ours"

"You shouldn't let him out of your sight then"

Slipping past the boy's glaring contest Tenten knelt next to her fellow pink-clad kunoichi.

"Wow, you looked pretty messed up. What happened?"

"We were attacked by the Oto team. Naruto and Sasuke were still out, and Lee-kun saved me. But then one of the Oto nin hit him with a sound based jutsu right in his ear. Then Sasuke…"

"What happened?"

"He.. had this evil feeling chakra…"

Tenten could tell she probably wasn't going to get much more out of the distraught kunoichi and turned her attention to Lee. Gripping his shoulders she violently shook him awake.

"Huh? Tenten-san, what are you doing here?"

"You were late, so we came to pick you up"

Lee apologized and tried to stand. Sakura, despite her condition aided him. Neji and Sasuke were still glaring at one another.

"I see your teammate is up. Take him and get out of here. You can have that scroll too"

"We do not need your assistance in any manner. Tenten, Lee, we're going"

That said team Gai left the clearing. Sasuke walked over and kicked Naruto awake.

"Oi, usuratonkachi. Get up"

"Sasuke-kun! He's still hurt!"

"He'll live. We have both scrolls so let's go already"

Naruto rolled over and shook his head to clear it. Sasuke turned and began a path straight for the tower. Sakura picked up the scroll the Oto nin had left and then started to follow Sasuke. She stayed next to Naruto as they walked along.

tttttttttttt

Kabuto rested on a branch a fair distance away from team seven. Out of their detection range he observed them carefully. He knew Orochimaru had placed his curse seal on Sasuke, and the boy had survived. He seemed to still be a bit out of whack and in all likely hood not be at his best for a good while yet. Just as Orochimaru wanted. Now it would only be a matter of time until Sasuke willingly called on the curse seals power. As team seven got into an argument over who should carry the scrolls Kabuto saw that they had both the Heaven and Earth scrolls.

'_Excellent. Now I don't have to interact with them; just make sure they reach the tower'_

He got ready to move as team seven finally decided that Naruto carry one scroll while Sasuke carried the other. They all left for the tower.

tttttttttt

Inside the tower things were not going well. Anko, fresh from her battle with her old mentor was giving her report to the Sandaime.

"So he has returned for the Uchiha. This does not bode well"

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama I tried to stop him but-"

"That is alright, Anko. There are few in our village who could fight him and live, fewer still who could fight him and win; possibly no one who could"

Anko turned away, cursing Orochimaru under her breath. A chunin exam proctor knocked. Anko signaled him in.

"What is it?"

"It just that we have some teams here already an-"

"What? There's no way any of those genin got here in the first day!"

"B-but they-"

Sarutobi, though surprised, calmly asked which teams had come. The aid placed a cassette in the monitoring system. The screen blinked on showing two of the many doors into the tower. Through one door the Suna team entered and before their third member had come inside Naraku's team nine entered their door. Neither team had any signs of having gone through the Forest of Death or of fighting. Anko was flabbergasted.

"How on earth did they do that? Nobody should be able to-"

"It is possible; the same reason applies to both teams"

"Hokage-sama, what do you mean?"

"It confirms something that had been bothering me about that young man from Suna"

Anko continued to look at him, silently urging him to continue.

"He is a jinchuuriki. No animal in the Forest of Death would approach him, and similarly no ordinary genin would stand a chance against him"

tttttttttttt

In a large, open room the two teams sat. They had rooms to retire to, but they were not quite available yet. None of the proctors had expected them so early. So Gaara and his siblings sat across from Naraku and his team; who were decidedly uncomfortable with how calmly Naraku was sipping is tea. After draining his cup Naraku held out the teapot.

"Anyone else for some tea?"

The only one to respond was Gaara.

"I will kill you all"

"You are welcome to try. Just make sure to put some effort into it; the others who've said that have come up short"

Gaara looked at the strange boy who had no fear of him return to drinking tea. He recognized the similarities between him and another he had met previously.

"What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naraku. And I shall assume you are Subaku no Gaara?"

"Hn" _'He is the same as the other Uzumaki… they will make excellent prey…'_

It was in this tense atmosphere that team eight walked in on. Naraku invited them to have some tea, to which Hinata and surprisingly Shino agreed. Temari and Kankuro were still rather shocked and didn't know what freaked them out more, the fact that there were now two people that could get their brother to smile (admittedly that was seriously creepy) or that Naraku was completely unaffected by it. He even invited Gaara to try and kill him! And he was still there drinking tea. Kankuro turned to her and spoke in hushed tones.

"Hey, Temari, you just heard what that guy was talking about with Gaara, right?"

"Yeah. It was… disturbing to say the least. Someone like that I didn't think we'd ever come across…"

On the other side of the lounge area Nanami was fed up.

"What the hell is your deal anyway!? You just sit there with your damn tea; don't you realize what position we're in?"

"……"

"Well aren't you going to say anything? Not about asking that Suna nin to kill you? Or inviting enemies to drink tea with you?!"

"……"

"Say something dammit!"

"You are really bothersome. Is there any point you are trying to make or are you just yelling for the sake of it?"

Stressed beyond her limits Nanami fell back, foaming at the mouth. Momotaro was quick to try and revive her. Kiba laughed until Hinata gently chided him for being mean. Shino's only comment was to adjust his shades. Any further conversation was ended by the arrival of a proctor ready to lead them to their respective rooms.

Subaku desert

Jinchuriki power of human sacrifice; what demon carriers are referred to as

Jutsu used

Hosenka no jutsu sends multiple small fire balls out of the users mouth


	10. Chapter 10

At the end of the five days all the genin teams that passed were lead into the arena on the bottom floor of the tower. They stood in front of the assembled jonin and the Hokage. As his aged eyes looked over the genin he began a speech about friendship among shinobi and how the exams were a replacement for war. He finished and the proctor for the next exam took over.

"I'm **cough **Gekkou Hayate and **cough** for the next portion of the exams it will be on an individual basis so if anyone does not feel up to it you **cough** may quit now"

Out of the genin only Kabuto and Momotaro left. 

"**cough** If there's no one else then we'll begin the preliminary matches"

Various genin objected.

"There's a time limit for the main matches **cough **and we have too many people here so we must reduce that number **cough**"

A panel on the wall behind the jonin moved out of the way revealing a monitor screen.

"The two names that show on the screen will be the matches **cough **And the rules are simple; you fight until one of you gives up, gets incapacitated or dies **cough **I'll be deciding if the fight should continue or not"

Without further ado the screen activated, flashing through names before settling on two.

"Will Akado Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke remain and the rest move to the **cough** upper level"

As the genin begin to move Kakashi appeared behind the Uchiha. 

"Remember Sasuke. Don't push it. You use that seal and I'll personally stop your fight"

"What?"

Sasuke glared at his instructor as he went up to join his team. Hayate signaled the start of the match. Yoroi quickly went through some hand seals and charged Sasuke. Sasuke countered by throwing shuriken, diverting the charge. Not missing a beat Sasuke launched a Gokyaku at Yoroi, who barely dodged. In the upper floor the disguised Orochimaru watched the battle unfold. He was hoping that Yoroi's special ability to absorb chakra would make Sasuke rely on the curse seal but seeing as the Uchiha didn't need the power he was even more pleased.

'_That's the way Sasuke-kun. Keep fighting and growing just like that! Soon you will see that I'm the only one who can give you more power'_

Hayate called the match when Yoroi fell victim to Sasuke's fire jutsu. There was a time delay for the medics to come collect the body. In the upper level Ino turned to Sakura.

"Was he always like this in a fight?"

"No. T-this is the first time he's..no the second time he's fought like that"

Kakashi turned a page in his book as Sasuke returned to the upper level.

"That was excessive, Sasuke"

"Doesn't matter. I still won"

"In any case come with me"

Sasuke followed Kakashi off to another area of the tower. The screen again flashed with name and settled on two more. Hayate called the next two participants down.

"Will Aburame Shino and **cough** Abumi Zaku come down"

Zaku leapt down ready for a fight, even though his arms were still bandaged. Shino opted to calmly walk down the stairs in no particular rush.

"Hurry up! I wanna go ahead and kill you!"

"…."

"What'sa matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"I merely see no reason to hasten your defeat"

"What? You little-"

Hayate interrupted, saying the fight had begun. Pulling out his right arm Zaku launched a Zankuha directly at Shino. There was a satisfying crash and a large section of wall was heavily damaged. But as the dust settled Shino was nowhere to be seen. As Zaku looked around for him Shino suddenly reappeared in front of Zaku and backhanded him across the floor. The Oto nin painfully landed on his still broken left arm. Filling with rage he aimed at Shino with his best attack.

"Zankyokukuha!!"

The massive air pressure blast tore through the room, ripping up the floor and smashing down the better part of another wall. Zaku rose to his feet, thinking he had won.

"Ha! I got you, you freak!"

"Freak, am I?"

Upon his order Shino's kikaichu swarmed Zaku from behind, draining him of his chakra. Once Zaku had lost consciousness Hayate declared Shino the winner. Shino again calmly walked back up to the upper level as his beetles returned to him. His team congratulated him on his victory, and some of the other genin were just creeped out by his bugs. The screen settled on the next two names.

"Tsurugi Misumi and Kankuro; match three begin"

The two quickly hopped down to the battle area, both smirking at their certain victory.

"I won't underestimate you punks like my teammate did"

"You keep on saying stuff like that. Gives me more to laugh about after I win"

Misumi retorted with a hard punch to the Suna nin's face. Kankuro blocked it and grabbed the offending limb only to have the rest of the limb's owner wrap around him like a snake. 

"I told you. Now surrender or do I have to break your neck?"

"Heh. You don't scare me"

"It's your funeral"

Misumi squeezed tighter; the resounding crack echoing through the room signaled the breaking of the Suna nin's neck. Before Hayate could call the match Kankuro's head spun around, his face cracking off.

"So is it my turn now?" 

Extra arms sprang out from the now revealed Karasu, trapping Misumi in their deadly grip. A shift in the wrapped bundle Kankuro had dropped earlier exposed the real Kankuro.

"Well, looks like it's my win"

He punctuated his claim by squeezing Misumi until he stopped moving. Hayate declared him the winner and the screen pulsed and settled on two new names.

"Nara Shikamaru and Yoshida Nanami please come down"

The Konoha kunoichi sneered at her opponent. For his part Shikamaru looked like he was bored out of his skull. He yawned as Nanami both threatened him and praised Sasuke in the same breath. Hayate signaled the beginning of the match.

"Tch. Mendokusei"

"Forget about wining! I've been stuck with that demon Naraku for so long nothing you can do will scare me!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I've heard it all before"

"RRRRR! Eat this!"

Nanami launched a volley of shuriken and kunai at Shikamaru. To dodge Shikamaru simply flopped down to his favored cloud watching position. Nanami lost her temper and charged.

"You're asking for it you lazy bum!"

She jumped up, preparing to stomp into the lazy genin. She landed her attack perfectly on Shikamaru's chest, only to have him disappear. She realized that it was a bunshin. Suddenly she started and collapsed; knocked out cold by a blow to the back of the neck. Shikamaru mumbled about 'bothersome fangirls' and started back up to the upper level. Hayate called the victory and Aoba's head sagged. Asuma patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's not so bad. She made it to the prelims, and that's something"

"Because everything in the Forest of Death is scared of Naraku" 

"oh…true"

Naraku growled slightly. Aoda unsubtlely took a step back, closer to Asuma. 

'_Useless girl making my team look bad. Momotaro chickening out was bad enough'_

As Shikamaru reached the top of the stairs Hayate called down the next two fighters. Ino and Sakura looked to the screen and then each other. Silently they went down to the battle field. They faced off, glaring into each other's eyes. Sakura undid her hitai-ate and repositioned it on her forehead. Seeing her do this, Ino did the same. 

"I'm not that little scared girl anymore Ino. I'm a kunoichi now"

"Yeah right. Just don't start crying when I beat you"

"Not this time"

"Stop trying to look cool. It isn't very becoming"

Hayate coughed, this time intentionally, and declared the match had begun. Sakura started by forming some bunshin and charging Ino. Ino choose the far left bunshin as a target and attacked it, dispelling it with a kick. As the other bunshin turned on her the real Sakura attacked from behind. Ino rolled out of harm's way.

"I see you picked up some new tricks. Must have been from being around a genius for so long"

"You keep thinking that if you want" _'It was really just me, trying to catch up them'_

"Well I'm not through yet!"

Ino reached into her equipment pouch and pulled out a string of kunai. She whipped them into a circle, forming a large bladed hoop. Sakura paused, unsure of what the implement was for. Ino threw the offensive devise at her longtime rival and friend. Sakura used a shuriken to hopefully knock the weapon off course. But as the shuriken hit the wire unsnapped, rocketing the kunai at Sakura. She managed to dodge most of the projectiles and escaped with only a light scratch on her arm. Ino charged, hoping to take advantage of the injury and end the fight. Unfortunately for her Sakura was prepared and performed a sacrifice throw sending Ino tumbling.

"Now try this on for size! Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu"

Sakura disappeared just in time for Ino to look up to see Sakura nowhere in sight. She heard a groan and spun around to see her teammates and family lying in pieces. She tried to scream but was cut off by Sakura's fist. The genjustu dispelled when Ino was hit but the blonde was still out for the count. Sakura remained, breathing heavily but standing.

"Winner, Haruno Sakura"

"Yeah! I did it!"

Naruto and Lee loudly congratulated the tired girl as she came back up to the upper level. She went to where her team was and slumped against the wall. 

"Good job Sakura"

"Kakashi-sensei? You're back?"

"I just had something to take care of with Sasuke. Don't worry, he's fine"

The next match was announced and Tenten and Temari readied themselves for battle. As Hayated declared the match started, and Tenten happily drew her kunai.

"Now let's see how real kunoichi fight!"

"I'll be sure to show you"

Tenten launched her projectiles, only for them to drop near their target.

"What?"

"You won't get me with attacks like those"

"Oh yeah? Then try this on for size!"

Tenten whipped open a scroll, running her hand along its length. That act released over a dozen weapons of various styles, all of which were thrown at the Suna kunoichi. Again they all missed their target. Back in the upper level the team couldn't believe what had happened.

"That's impossible! Tenten never misses; she always hits her mark"

"But Gai-sensei, it did happen!"

The battle still raged below, Temari still having the upper hand on Tenten. The inevitable battle ended with Tenten's loss. Temari returned to the upper level as the medics carted off the other kunoichi. The complaints of Gai and Lee over the loss were mostly ignored as the next match was called. The names that appeared on screen caused silence to erupt over the room.

"Uzumaki Naraku and Tsuchi Kin, you're **cough** up"

Kin hid her nervousness as she leapt down. The fact Naraku's landing spider webbed the floor and he loudly cracked his neck did not help matters. 

"Do not disappoint me. It would be… unwise"

"Y-yeah right! I'll take you down in no time!"

A cruel smirk lit on Naraku's face as he heard the stutter.

'_Fear has already entered her mind. Doubt is not far behind. At this rate she'll self destruct in no time. Such an easy win'_

Kin stayed true to her original game plan and threw two senbon at Naraku. They hit their mark. 

"Huh? That's it?"

He pulled them out and inspected them.

"You didn't aim at anything vital and these aren't even poisoned! Try a real attack this time!"

The irate Naraku crossed his arms and waited. Kin was even shakier but attacked again, this time her senbon had bells attached. Intending to just miss him and activate her genjutsu, trapping him at her mercy. But that was not to be as Naraku plucked the needles out of the air.

"Bells? BELLS? Is that the best you can do? I ordered you to attack me!"

Naraku dashed forward and clamped his hand over Kin's neck. He squeezed and lifted her off the ground.

"Are you even trying?"

Fed up with his lack of challenge Naraku casually tossed Kin to the side, the unfortunate girl bouncing twice before coming to a stop. He turned to the now coughing kunoichi.

"I've had enough of this farce. Die"

Gouka erupted over his right hand. Naraku slowly stalked toward Kin. 

"I'm calling the match due to difference **cough** in skill"

"Feh"

The green flames wreathed Naraku as he teleported to the upper level. 

"Raku, do you like being such a jerk all the time?"

"I wanted a challenge Ruto. She was so scared of me she couldn't think straight"

"Well that's cause you offed that guy at the start of the second exam!"

"He made the mistake of threatening Hanabi-chan. No one gets away with that as long as I draw breath"

Aoba again sighed at his misfortune at having a sociopathic genin on his team. The screen displayed the next two names and the preliminary matches kept going.

zzzzzzzz

Mendokusei – troublesome

Hitai-ate – forehead protector

Gouka – another name for hellfire

jutsu

Zankyokukuha – extreme slicing air blast; a larger more powerful version of the Zankuha

Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu – demonic illusion: Hell viewing technique; causes victim to see the traumatic deaths of one or more persons close to them


	11. Chapter 11

On the floor Kiba stood across from Naruto, a confident grin on his face. 

"Guess it's time to see what you really got Naruto"

"Bring it on dog man"

"Stay back Akamaru. First round's mine. Shikaku no jutsu!"

Kiba went to all fours as his jutsu took effect. He then charged Naruto, knocking the startled genin hurdling back.

"Heh. Guess you didn't have anything after all"

"Shows what you know"

"What the?"

Naruto had stood up and finished a series of hand seals with a smirk. 

"Futon: Reppushou!"

A gust of wind raced from Naruto's palms and threw Kiba for a loop. The Inuzuka landed in a heap next to his dog.

"What'd ya think of that, huh?"

"I think I'm gonna kick your ass! Akamaru!"

Kiba tossed smoke grenades at Naruto, covering him on all sides. Naruto again used his Reppushou to drive away the smoke but by then Kiba's trap had been set. He rushed Naruto from the front while Akamaru attacked from the rear. Their assault worked, only for Naruto to poof away. Kiba stumbled for a moment catching Akamaru.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Suddenly a dozen Narutos crowd the man/dog pair. But before they could attack Kiba was quick to feed Akamaru and himself a hyourougan.

"Juujin Bunshin! Now you're in for it! Gatsuga!!"

Twin whirls lanced forth, smashing their way through the shadow clones and sending the real Naruto sprawling. Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"What the heck did Kiba just take? It looked like some kind of pill but he-"

"It was just a hyourougan. It'll temporarily increase Kiba's chakra, but it'll wear off soon with how much he's using"

Kurenai was concerned as well. She was satisfied with how she had trained Kiba, but was unsure of his chances against Naruto. Back in the battle Kiba decided to gloat a bit.

"Not so tough now are you? That's twice I've sent you flying"

"So what? Even if you knock me down a hundred times, I'll still get up a hundred and one times!"

"You're just bluffing"

"Wanna bet? Kakuheki: Ichijin no jutsu!"

"Ha ha! Nothing happened! Come on Akamaru, let's end this! Gatsuga!"

The rotating attack once again took shape; aimed at Naruto. The blond confidently stood his ground. As the tag team drew closer they were suddenly rocketed back by a massive gust of wind. Kiba and Akamaru's unconscious forms slumped to the floor from where the wind had slammed them. 

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto danced a victory jig as he bounded back to the upper level. 

"So what did you think of that Hinata-chan?"

"You were wonderful Naruto-kun"

"Really? He he he"

A sudden gasp forced their attention to the screen. The two names displayed were Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Neji. The girl paled as she walked down; not heeding the words of those around her. Neji just glared at his cousin until Hayate started the match.

"Give up Hinata-sama. You have no place here. A weakling like you should just stay out of the way of those trying to advance"

"N-no I w-wanted to-"

"You're only here because your teammates pressured you into it. A failure like you is nothing but dead weight in battle"

"You'r-re wrong I-"

"The reason we have words like elite and failure is because our fates are determined at birth; none can escape it"

Neji's words made Hinata cringe, shrinking in on herself. Seeing this go on sent Naruto over the edge.

"SHUT UP!! HINATA-CHAN DON'T LISTEN TO THAT STUPID COWARD! SHOW HIM WHAT YOU CAN REALLY DO!!"

Bolstered by her love's words Hinata activated her byakugan. She confidently took a juken stance.

"Prepare yourself, Neji-niisan"

"As you wish"

Neji charged with Hinata easily evading his strikes, almost dancing around him as she struck back only for Neji to block her strikes just as easily. The exchange was watched intently, Naruto never ceasing with his cheering. 

"It would seem that Hinata-san's training with Ruto and me is paying off" 

The Konoha genin minus Naruto jump back, not expecting Naraku to appear among them so suddeny.

"What? Is it that strange for me to be social?"

No one had the courage to answer yes, so Naraku kept talking.

"I wonder if Hinata-san will use her original techniques…"

"What kind of techniques are they?"

Naraku chuckled. 

"A defensive jutsu so complete not even my airborne toxins can penetrate it"

"What? She created something like that on her own?"

"Yes. I was also able to aid her in making it an attack as well"

"You people sure are scary. And what does Naruto have?"

"A jutsu capable of demolishing an entire neighborhood in one shot"

"That was the A rank one Kabuto read off his info card?"

"That would be the one-ah, Hinata-san is using it"

Back in the battle Hinata jumped back from Neji to begin her assault. 

"Mai no hakke: Rokujuyonshou!!"

Hinata dashed forward, hands a blur. Neji was dodging admirably yet still recived a few scratches. But Naraku noticed something off. 

"Impossible… he can't-"

Hinata suddenly was knocked back by a smirking Neji. Naruto angrily grabbed his brother, slamming him against the wall.

"Raku! What the hell just happened? That attack was supposed to puree Neji!"

"I don't know! Neji was ignoring Hinata-san's left hand. Somehow her chakra just wasn't there"

Naruto turned back to the fight. Hinata had just stood up, shakily. Neji had a superior smirk on his face.

"Look at your arm, Hinata-sama. There you will see the difference between us"

Hinata slid back one sleeve revealing small red dots on her arm. Her face betrayed her shock.

"No… you…"

"That's correct. I can accurately target the tenketsu in battle; completely shutting off my opponents chakra. You never had a chance to win"

Disregarding her injuries and lack of chakra in her arms Hinata drew two kunai and charged. Neji was a bit surprised by this, but it was to no avail. Again Hinata was knocked away, coughing up blood. Naruto grit his teeth as he watched, clenching the railing so tight his knuckles popped. Hinata still stood up, intent on finishing her battle. 

"Why? Why won't you just give up? You're only making your suffering worse!"

"No Neji-nii-san… you are the … one that's suffering… caught between the two houses"

"Shut up! What would you know? The pampered daughter of the main house!" 

Neji charged at Hinata, aiming for a kill shot. He was stopped by a group of jonin. 

"More special treatment for the main house?!"

Hinata coughed once more and collapsed.

"HINATA-CHAN!!"

Naruto was instantly at her side, followed by Naraku. Naruto held her hand tightly as Naraku did a diagnosis. 

"You did great Hinata-chan. It was so amazing"

"Na **cough **ruto-kun **cough**"

"Just hang on we'll get you all fixed up"

Internally Naraku was panicking. Hinata's injuries were beyond his capacity to heal, not that he wouldn't try. Putting as much power as he could into the Shosen no jutsu he went to work. Neji saw this and decided to comment.

"Just stop it. Failures banding together are still failures"

"What'd you say?!"

"Her fate was decided when she faced me in battle. Just like all you failures"

"YOU BASTARD!!"

Naruto's eyes flashed red and he charged Neji. Naraku dashed in front of his brother, punching him across the face.

"Stop it Naruto! She needs you now!"

"But he-"

"Get her to the medics. I can't do anything else for her here"

"Right"

Naruto gently picked up Hinata and headed off towards the door. The tower med nin met him there and took Hinata to the emergency room. A distraught Naruto followed. Naraku glared at Neji.

"You're lucky I stopped him. Otherwise you would have the dubious honor of being the first person my nii-san has ever killed"

Hayate coughed to distract everyone from the glaring match and announced the next two competitors. Rock Lee and Subaku no Gaara took the floor. 

"Yosh! We shall turn the unyouthfulness of the previous match back with our own flames of youth!"

"…"

Back in the upper level only Gai responded.

"Oh Lee-kun! You are such a shining example of youth!" 

Deciding he had had enough of these fools Gaara lashed out with his sand. Lee evaded it and retaliated, only to have his kick blocked by a wall of sand. He leapt back and threw shuriken at Gaara. They were also stopped by the sand. 

'_That sand will be difficult to overcome. My opponent did not seem to need to see the attack coming to stop it'_

Lee's musings were interrupted by a flood of sand hurtling at him. Lee dashed around Gaara, peppering him with strikes at all levels. None went through the sandy barrier. Dodging a particularly large mass of sand Lee flipped onto the statue at the end of the room opposite the main door. He received permission from his sensei and took of his weights. To himself at least he admitted to enjoying the shock on the spectators' faces as his weights hit the floor. 

"Now I can move much easier!"

Gaara never saw it coming. His sand was still stopping the impacts, but Gaara himself could no longer trace the movements his green clad opponent was making. Just in case he stiffened his Suna no Yoroi, after all you never know what's going to happen in battle. And that's just what happened. Gaara was clipped by a kick that cut his cheek. 

'_I finally got in a hit! But it was only a glancing blow. I need to get in a solid hit'_

'_Ow… this is… this is _pain_. Now I know what it is… we should thank him, shouldn't we, Mother'_

Gaara upped the aggressiveness of his attacks, tearing bits of floor and wall apart in their wake. But since he was using more sand for offense, there was less available for defense. A fact that Lee took advantage of, and landed a blow that sent Gaara soaring across the floor.

'_That one was solid' _

Gaara glared at Lee as he stood up. Parts of his face were cracked and falling off; a sure sign of the Suna no Yoroi. He was glad he had the foresight to reinforce it. He again sent a large wave of sand at Lee. A few more near misses and Lee was able to land a second hit. 

'_That armor around him s too strong for me to break this way. It seems I must disobey you this one time Gai-sensei'_

Lee unwrapped some of his arm bandages. He narrowed his eyes at Gaara then opened the first gate. He dashed around Gaara and got past the sand shield and kicked Gaara into the air. Gaara was repetitively pounded into the air; his sand armor beginning to crumble. Lee paused momentarily and Gaara took the opportunity to replace himself with a Suna Bunshin and hide in the floor below. He was astonished to see the results of Lee's attack.

'_That would have done significant damage; possibly even destroying my armor. He must not be allowed to do it again'_

In his weakened state Lee could do little to dodge the incoming sand. He was batted around easily. Gaara almost felt remorse for doing this; this Lee character was the first to ever injure him. But as Gaara's sand closed in for the kill Lee was able to dodge just as fast as before. Gaara allowed himself a pause to reevaluate the taijutsu specialist. As he was doing that Lee began to turn red. Gaara was unable to think on that as Lee began to treat him like a human pinball. 

'_Where is he getting this power?! Any more and I might die!'_

"URA RENGE!!"

Lee finished his attack with an earth shattering blow to Gaara's midsection. Gaara turned his gourd into sand to cushion his landing. It worked, and he was able to reach his sand out to break Lee's arm and leg, but he leap out of the way before he could finish him off. Gaara tried again but was stopped by Lee's sensei. The act caused Gaara to remember his uncle, Yashamaru. He appeared back with his team in a swirl of sand. Temari looked at him.

"Gaara, you okay?"

"Shut up"

Dosu and Chouji, the last two fighters went down to the floor. Chouji didn't waste any time in attacking.

"Baika no jutsu: Nikudan Sensha!"

Dosu dodged and punched the ball of flesh.

"Ha! I know you use sound but my ears are plugged so I can't hear it!"

"Is that so?"

Dosu flicked his gauntlet. The reverberations sent through Chouji's expanded body knocking him unconscious. Thus the final competitors chosen they were lined up before the Hokage.

"You here are those who have qualified for the final completion. We will meet again in one month. Use this time to rest and train so that you may compete at your best. The finals are conducted in a tournament style exhibition. Where judges will determine which are qualified to be genin. Now to chose the order of the matches you will draw a number"

Anko pulled out a box and walked in front of the line of genin. Kankuro drew five, Gaara drew four, Temari got the eight, Neji drew two and Shino six. Naraku drew one for Naruto and nine for himself. Dosu got ten, Shikamaru drew seven and Sakura eleven meaning the three was left for Sasuke. Ibiki filled in the fight schedule and showed it to the genin. The final order of the matches was first Naruto versus Neji, second Sasuke versus Gaara. The third match was Kankuro versus Shino followed by the efourth match of Shikamaru versus Temari. The final match was Dosu versus Naraku with the winner set to face Sakura. The genin were then disbursed to their own devices.

zzzzzzzzzz

hyourougan – soldier pill

tenketsu – 361 node on the keirakukei that can control the flow of chakra; note **only** Neji can see these, that's why it's such a big deal

keirakukei – chakra circulatory channels

jutsu

Shikyaku no jutsu – four legged technique; increases speed and strength of the user while slightly adjusting users limb joints to have better movement on all fours

Juujin bunshin – man beast clone skill; allows an Inuzuka to transform his/her canine partner into a clone of themselves in their post Shikyaku activation state

Gatsuga – twin piercing fang; usable only after both the Inuzuka and their partner have gotten into the Juujin Bunshin state, the two users spin rapidly spin and dive forward into their targets shredding a hole through it

Reppushou – gale wind palm; wind from users palms that can push opponents back or increase speed of thrown weapons, narrow focus compared to Daitoppa

Kakuheki: Ichijin no jutsu -- barrier wall: gust of wind; trap jutsu that leaves invisible wall of compressed air in front of user triggered by an attack, as soon as opponent enters wall he/she/it is blown backwards at high velocity

Mai no hakke: Rokujuyonshou – dance of the eight triagrams: sixty four hands; Hinata makes sweeping strikes and slashes while a narrow blade of chakra is extended from her hand, capable of killing but she prefers to cut muscles and tendons to immobilize opponents, variation of her ultimate defense (as if you can't guess what that is)

Shosen no jutsu – mystical palm technique; healing jutsu used to heal light to moderate wounds

Suna no Yoroi – sand armor; coats Gaara's body to prevent damage, needs conscious application of chakra to work

Ura Renge – reverse lotus; only available after the third of eight chakra gates and/or beyond is opened

Baika no jutsu – expansion technique; greatly increases size of user

Nikudan Sensha – meat tank; after using the Baika technique user can retract limbs and head into expanded body and roll like a ball


	12. Chapter 12

A large tic mark pulsed on the forehead of Zabuza. 

"Are you little brats even listening to me?! Do it again! And make sure it's done right this time!"

"But Zabuza-sensei-"

"Don't 'but' me! Work!"

His genin grumbled, but returned to their task of the water walking exercise. They did not have the best chakra control so they had yet to complete the exercise. And for every morning they failed to walk on water there was a marathon of physical exercises that lasted until afternoon. Haku, having finished with his duties at the academy for the moment, watched them and fondly remembered his own lessons under the former Kiri nin. His face changed as the memories crossed his mind; the endless drills, the constant high demands, the grueling endurance training.

'_Ah… maybe it wasn't all that good'_

Haku made a pained groan, catching Zabuza's attention. Haku waved off his curious glance, chuckling nervously.

"You alright?"

"Sure. Yep. Never better. Heh heh.. heh" 

ttttttttttt

At the hospital Sakura and Naruto had just left Hinata's room. She was still unconscious but her life was no longer in danger.

"Poor Hinata. You better give it good to that Neji guy"

"You can count on it! I'll cream the bastard!"

Kakashi appeared, surprised them.

"Quiet down, this is a hospital you know"

"Kakashi-sensei! Train me!"

"I said quiet. And sorry but-"

"I knew it! You're just going to train Sasuke aren't you? Just going to leave Sakura and me out in the cold!"

"Hey now, it's not like that"

Kakashi tapped his tilted hitai-ate.

"I have a reason I need to train Saskue. But don't worry, I found a good replacement instructors for you" _'I hope'_

"Well bring 'em on! We only have a month to prepare!"

Sakura brained Naruto with her fist.

"Baka! Keep it down!"

ttttttt

At the Hyuga compound Naraku had planned on visiting Hanabi before going off to train. He dropped by the confectionary and bought a large amount of manju, dango and chocolate hoping that it would appease the young girl and make it easier for him to tell her about his solitary training.

"How dare you do that to me?! I thought you loved me!"

"I do Hanabi-chan! There's no one other than you!"

"Liar! What about that Anko woman? You were flirting with her!"

"But that was just witty banter! It didn't mean anything!"

"So it doesn't mean anything when you flirt? What about with me you jerk! Playboy!"

"NO! Hanabi-chan I-"

"TENCHU!!"

The full brunt of Hanabi's zakk hit Naraku, leaving him on his knees smoking slightly. Hanabi turned away to hid her tears. 

"Why did you have to do that! I hate you!"

"Wait Hanabi-chan!"

Hanabi sprinted around the corner of the hallway. Naraku, unable to follow hung his head.

"Fine. If that's how it is then I'll prove to you that you're the only woman I love! I'll prove it to everyone!!"

Naraku's characteristic flames engulfed his body as he teleported away. Hanabi came back out, tentatively opening one of the boxes of sweets Naraku had left.

"Baka"

She later fried her dad for trying to take said sweets away from her under the pretense that they would ruin her dinner. 

tttttttttt

After Kakashi left Naruto in Ebisu's capable hands, ignoring the fact that the blonde didn't take well to that fact and was leading the elite tutor on a wild chase around Konoha, the masked nin led Sakura to her temporary instructor. They were to meet in a tea shop that was popular with many ladies in the village, kunoichi or not.

"I can't teach her. I'm one of the proctors"

"I have my own student in the finals to teach"

"I have duty this month"

"There's no time for me to teach her and my classes at the academy"

Anko, Kurenai, Yuugao, and Shizuka. All had other things to do which left Kakashi sweating bullets. Sakura spoke up in a small voice.

"You didn't think I'd win so you didn't arrange a sensei for me"

"N-no! No! Of course not! I just um that is to say.."

"Hoho! MY eternal rival performing such an injustice to his students? How very unyouthful! Shame on you, Kakashi. Surely this is punishment for your hip attitude"

Sakura wasn't alone when she giggled. It wasn't often that Gai had the upper hand over Kakashi. Kakashi tried to hide behind his Icha Icha book unsuccessfully. Gai then turned to Sakura.

"If you are in need of an instructor, I humbly offer my services"

"But don't you have Neji in the finals? Shouldn't you train him?"

"He insisted on training on his own for this. So there is no trouble at all"

"Oh thank you Gai-sensei! I won't let you down!"

Gai told her to be ready in an hour at his teams usual training ground. She scampered off with a big smile on her face. 

"I really own you one for this. Thanks Gai"

"I am disappointed you allowed things to get this way"

"I knew Sakura was improving; I just never thought she could make it to the finals. I really dropped the ball on that one"

"That you did. Mayhap reading those unyouthful books is distracting you from your duties?"

The whole tea shop laughed at Kakashi. He walked away with his shoulders down.

'_When did I become the butt of every joke around here? It's just not fair'_

ttttttt

Naruto panted. He had sent shadow clones all over Konoha, in and out of every nook and cranny he could find. That Ebisu was more determined and skilled then Naruto had originally thought.

"For crying out loud! What is keeping that closet perv up?"

"I would ask you to refrain from calling me that"

"WAH! When'd you get here?"

"It matters not. Have I sufficiently proven that I do have things to teach you?"

"Yeah yeah you win. Let's get started"

"Excellent. But before we begin, where is your brother?"

"I don't know. Off somewhere training on his own; said he'd do better that way"

"I see. In any case, we shall begin at the hot springs"

"Why there?"

"You shall see"

Once the pair arrived at the hot springs Ebisu told Naruto to walk out on top of the water way that fed the baths.

"Are you nuts? People can't do that!"

"Oh really?"

Ebisu concentrated some chakra on his feet and strolled out on top of the water. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Cool! I gotta try that!"

Ebisu hid his shock when twenty minutes later Naruto was bouncing around on the water's surface. 

"I must say, you have done remarkably well Naruto"

"Thanks I- hey! That guy's a pervert!"

Ebisu looked behind himself and sure enough an old man was peeking through the fence at the women's bath.

"I will not permit such disreputable behavior!"

"Knock it off! You wanna get me caught?"

The old man summoned a toad that rendered Ebisu out cold. Naruto rushed up.

"Hey you! He was training me! Now what am I gonna do?"

"Not my problem kid"

"Not yet it isn't"

In a poof of smoke Naruto took on a female appearance, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"EEEEK!!! PERVERT!!!"

A veritable army of enraged towel-clad women erupted from inside the fence, fixing their glares on the old man. 

"Oh crap!!! I'll get you for this gaki!!"

ttttttttttt

Sakura huffed as she ran; desperately trying to finish the run Gai-sensei told her to do. Despite her original enthusiasm Sakura was understandably disheartened when Gai-sensei handed her a pink leotard along with her new training weights. 

'_At least Gai-sensei said I didn't have to wear it all the time. But this work out is grueling! And it's only part of Lee-kun's usual routine! I have so much ground to make up'_

"Keep up the hard work Sakura-chan! Soon your efforts shall culminate in-"

"I.. sorry…Gai-sensei.. "

"Ah, it seems you have reached your limit. We will begin the cool down exercises now. It is important to pay attention to ones limits"

Sakura gratefully slowed her run to a brisk walk. The next month was going to be murder for her, but it would make her stronger. And that was her goal; to get to the point where she didn't need to be protected. 

ttttttt

It was the next day when Jiraiya finally caught Naruto. After many noogies to the head from the senin Naruto sat on a log next to the older shinobi.

"Well if it's training for the chunin exam finals, I guess I could help you out"

"Really? Cool! What are you gonna teach me huh? Huh? What's it gonna be?"

"Easy there. First I have to see how much chakra you have. Make as many shadow clones as you can manage"

"Osu!"

Jiraiya's jaw hit the ground when an army of 2000 Narutos suddenly popped into existence. 

"Holy shit gaki. Well I think summoning will be the perfect place to start"

"You mean like you do with the toads? Sweet!"

"Here go ahead and sign this in blood"

Jiraiya summoned a toad that spat out a huge scroll. Naruto enthusiastically signed it.

"Now here are the hand seals. Perform them after biting your thumb to get some blood"

"Hai. Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A small orange frog appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yo! I'm Gamakichi. Gimme a treat"

"Cool! I summoned a talking frog! And he's orange, my favorite color!"

"No kiddin'? It's my favorite too"

Jiraiya chuckled as the two instantly clicked. 

'_This is gonna be a fun month'_

The sounds of splashing and giggling piqued his interest. In a nearby lake a pair of buxom young women were having a splash fight.

'_A REALLY fun month'_

The old man giggled in a perverted manner and inched closer for a better look. 

"Oi ero senin!"

"Don't call me that! You'll scare 'em off!"

"Forget that! It's training time!"

"Okay okay fine. Next you should…"

Jiraiya paused, thinking of what he could make Naruto do. He puzzled over it a bit then brightened up.

"You need to exhaust all your chakra today. Tomorrow I'll show you how to get a specific toad" _'No way he'll be able to get that in one day. That'll leave me plenty of time for research'_

"Alright! Let's get started!"

Naruto then sparked off a huge brawl involving the 1999 clones and himself. The noise and subsequent collateral damage scared off the bathing beauties.

"Argh! You idiot! You made the bikini girls leave! Now what am I gonna do?!"

The 842 Narutos left all shared a look. Nodding as one they all turned to Jiraiya.

"Hey, wait. Why are you all looking at me like that?"

("GET HIM!!")x842

"Can't we talk about this?!"

It was many hours later when Naruto ran out of juice. Jiraiya himself was running low on energy; not being able to go all out limited his options in the fight forcing him to work harder. Ebisu appeared behind him.

"Jiraiya-sama"

"Heh. Sorry. Didn't mean to steal your student"

"If it is you then his training will not suffer. But it is good you have returned. There is much danger brewing on the horizon"

"I just came here for some research; not to go saving anyone"

"But it must be you! The only one who can stand against one of the Sanin is another one of the Sanin!"

"So Orochimaru is here"

"We do not know where for certain. He is targeting Uchiha Sasuke and has threatened an attack should we cancel the exams. Sand has also done some questionable actions"

"… Guess I can't leave as soon as I thought I could. I'll come by the Hokage tower tomorrow"

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama"

ttttttttt

Ero – perverted

Senin – hermit/sage

Sanin – literally three people; shortened version of 'Densetsu no Sanin' (legendary three shinobi) title given to Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru by Hanzo, leader of Amegakure after they fought to a standstill

Jutsu

Kuchiyose – summoning; uses blood and chakra sacrifice to bring a summon (usually powerful animal of some sort) to the user for a variety of applications


	13. Chapter 13

The day of the finals dawned bright and early, the spectators and vendors bustling around getting ready. The finalists also did their preparations. Some began to feel the full weight of what their battles could mean; others were just eager to start. Sakura could do little to quell the butterflies in her stomach as she made her way to the stadium.

'_I'm so nervous! A win today could change my life! But do I even have what it takes? One month is not enough time to prepare for this!'_

Sakura jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Gai.

"Gai-sensei! You scared me"

"Nerves can fell a shinobi faster than an opponent's jutsu. Try to calm down. If you are too tense Lee-kun will notice"

"Wha?! Er.. I mean, how will Lee-kun know?"

"The doctors have cleared him to come to the matches. Would you be willing to join me in walking him to the area?"

"Um.. Sure"

ttttttt

At the soon to be field of battle many of the competitors were already in attendance. Neji, Shino, Naraku, Gaara and Dosu stood stoically while Temari and Kankuro appeared somewhat nervous. Shikamaru looked bored as usual. They were joined by Sakura who wondered aloud where the remaining two fighters were. She was answered by the proctor, a man with a senbon in his mouth.

"They just haven't arrived yet. It isn't time yet to begin so they have some time before they're late"

Not even a minute after having said that he like everyone else in the stadium turned their attention to the main gate; where Naruto had just barreled through.

"I'm not late am I?!"

The crowd shared a laugh. Hiashi and Hanabi, both present in the stands heard a noticeable sigh of relief.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Ha ha! Your fiancé looks like a baka in front of everybody!"

"Grr. Better than him thinking I hate him"

"Ack! You! Well your guy didn't even visit you in the hospital!"

"He was training hard and wasn't informed of my release!"

"So what! He should have known to come visit you!"

"Like your fiancé should have known you've been crying your eyes out every night since you threw him out of the house?"

"You swore you'd never say that! And I didn't throw him out!"

Hiashi let out an almost inaudible groan. He cleared his throat loudly, thankfully catching his daughters' attention. They quickly ended their argument and sat down quietly. Elsewhere in the stands a group of jonin contemplated their students' chances of advancement.

"Realistically, even if most of the genin are ours, how many do you think will get promoted?"

"Well Aoba, it all comes down to the judges and how harsh they are this year. One's the Kazekage and he's a notoriously hard man to please"

"I guess you're right"

Kurenai didn't join the conversation but kept her eye on the competitors, seeing how they looked under the pressure of being center stage. Asuma nudged her.

"Hey, don't look so serious. It's not like any of them are in mortal danger"

"That doesn't stop me from worrying. Besides, aren't you wondering if Kakashi's other student will show up?"

Before Asuma could answer another joined them. Boisterously.

"Hello my fellow instructors! And how are you this fine day?"

"Oh. Hey Gai. You sure you aren't bummed Kakashi got in all three of his team and you only one?"

"Zounds! Must you remind me of Kakashi and his cool hip ways?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend-"

"It is no matter. One of his students was trained by me this past month, a fact Kakashi will not soon forget"

As Gai continued to brag about how well Sakura had improved under his tutelage to the unfortunate Aoba, his other students had met up with the remaining rookies.

"Hey there! Guess we all got seats close together"

"Oh shut it Chouji! Bad enough Sasuke isn't here; if all the seats are full then that means it's time to startandifheisntherethatmeanshesdisqualifiedand-"

Tenten slapped her hands over Ino's mouth the stifle the blond's rant. Kiba snickered at them only to be hit with a thrown shoe, courtesy of the now calmer Ino. Lee sat down tenderly and Chouji offered him some chips which he graciously accepted.

tttttttttttt

In the Kage box the Kazekage had joined the Hokage.

"It would seem that the energy of the stadium is at its peak; mayhap it is time to begin the festivities?"

"It would seem so Kazekage-dono. Even if one is missing"

"A shame; everyone was so looking forward to his fight with my son.. is a time extension too much to ask for?"

The Hokage took a glance at the Kazekage before walking forward to officially start the chunin exam finals.

tttttt

As the roar of the crowd ebbed the Genma turned to the finalists.

"Well you heard the man. First two competitors, Naruto and Neji, stay; the rest go to the waiting area"

The other fighters left the battle field. Naruto glared at Neji. The Hyuga smirked.

"Is there something you want to say to me?"

"You bet there is. I'm gonna kick your ass!!"

"Oh? Such a foolish idea"

"I'll make you regret what you did to Hinata; if you're lucky I'll leave your jaw intact so you can apologize to her!"

The proctor wisely started the match and jumped back. Naruto wasted no time in launching a flurry of projectiles at Neji. All of which the genius blocked.

"Is that all?"  
"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Ten Narutos rushed forward, intent on smashing Neji. Neji effortlessly dodged and dispelled nearly all the bunshin. Naruto growled.

"You need more than that to beat me… failure"

"Now you're gonna get it!!!"

Suddenly a hundred orange clad shinobi appeared and threw their shuriken at Neji. Neji's face momentarily showed surprise before he used his defensive jutsu.

"Hakke shou: Kaiten"

A sphere of chakra stopped all the shuriken easily. All the Narutos were shocked and reacted too slowly as Neji dashed to the furthest Naruto.

"This is your true body; you're scared of my juken and kept your distance"

"Wanna bet asshole?"

The Naruto Neji just attacked poofed into smoke. With his active byakugan Neji saw the remaining Narutos split into two groups.

"Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!" "Reppushou no jutsu!"

Hundreds of accelerated shuriken raced toward him. Neji acted fast and repelled them with his Kaiten. Up in the stands the Hyuga family were shocked.

"Impossible. How could he have learned that jutsu…"

"Otou-san, wasn't that your…?"

Poor Hanabi was just confused, never having seen her father use the Kaiten. Back in the fight Naruto prepped his next attack. Using the remaining clones to swarm Neji he went through some hand signs.

"You ready for this? Nah, of course you're not"

Neji easily finished the swarm of clones and locked his sights on the real Naruto.

"Shougekiha!"

The blast from the super enhanced shout launched Neji into the arena wall. Back in the waiting area Naraku smirked.

"So he was able to complete it after all. I wonder what else Nii-san has managed to accomplish in the past month…"

Dosu scowled. His village were the ones who used sound as a weapon. Soon he would show everyone just what that meant. In the stands Hinata was energetically praising Naruto; careful not to aggravate her not fully healed injuries.

tttttttttttt

"That was not enough… your fate has already been decided"

Neji again rushed Naruto, faster than Naruto could fire off another jutsu. The two shinobi pounded relentlessly at each other with taijutsu, neither giving the other an inch. Naruto was quick to prevent Neji's fingertips from hitting him, knowing that was how the older boy closed off his opponent's chakra. So Neji used his palm; effectively taking Naruto's right arm out of the fight. The pain in his arm forced Naruto to create some space between him and Neji.

"What the? I thought it was only your-"

"Finger tips? I'm not that easy to deal with. Accept your fate; you could never defeat an elite like me, failure"

'_Damn him! I can't use my right hand; he took all my jutsu! Now what can I do? Do I.. give up? NO! I'm not gonna roll over and play dead for some stuck-up asshole of a jerk like him!'_ "Even without my right arm I'll still gonna kick your sorry ass!"

Naruto reached into his hip pouch and threw explosive note covered balls at Neji. Neji eluded them and slowly made his way to Naruto, savoring the experience.

'_Think Naruto, think think think! Dammit! What can I do?'_

Neji stopped slightly ahead of Naruto and sank into a low stance.

"Hakke: Rokuju-"

"Orioke no jutsu!"

Much to the befuddlement of all in attendance Naruto suddenly became naked, hot and female. The shocked Neji was unable to block the haymaker Naruto launched at him. Before Neji could recuperate many more blows hit. The genius shinobi stumbled back as Naruto poofed back to his real form.

"Never count me out unless you wanna lose badly!"

The reaction in the stands was of bewilderment, disgust, and begrudging respect. Neji stumbled to a standing position.

"You will not win this-"

"Wanna bet?"

Neji again charged, but this time since Naruto's right arm already had the chakra blocked he used it as a shield. Infuriating enough for Neji it worked quite well; giving Naruto all the opportunities to retaliate. After losing a few exchanges Neji leapt back for some distance.

'_Damn him! He can block my every move! Why didn't I see that situation beforehand? Now there's no choice. I'll go in do the Kaiten then catch him in my Rokujuyonshou'_

Naruto was ecstatic he found a way around his chakra blocked arm. Sadly Orioke was the only justu he could do at the moment.

'_I wonder if I could train to get some other jutsu one handed. But right now I gotta beat this guy. His taijutsu is still better than mine and with no attack justu I can use…arg! Raku is better at figuring this kinda stuff out!'_

Neji charged. Naruto dodged franticly, desperately trying to think. Neji at this point abandoned trying to close Naruto's tenketsu and just attacked his kirakurei. After he landed a few good shots Neji kicked Naruto to the side.

"Is that all? And here I thought you were going to defeat me. That's what you said you'd do, right?"

"Screw you Neji"

"Heh. Proctor, I'm going to finish this"

Neji sank down in to the stance for the Rokujuyonshou. Naruto struggled to his feet.

'_Crap. If that hits me, I'm a gonner! And he's about to snap forward like a- THAT'S IT!'_

Toothy grin back in place, Naruto reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a spool of ninja wire.

"That won't save you from me! Hakke: Rokujuyonshou!!"

"Kakuhan Harigane, Odori Kaze!"

The spool sprang to life; multiple strands flying everywhere. Neji was unable to stop his charge and entered the flailing hairball. Every time he swatted the wire out of the way it snarled around him. Soon all Neji's momentum came to a stop and he collapsed in a tangle of wire.

"What the hell is this? You couldn't have used a jutsu so fast!"

"You're absolutely right. It wasn't a jutsu at all! That was Ruto's customized wire trap. All it needs is a bit of chakra to set it off"

Naruto pointed a kunai at Neji.

"Told you I'd win"

The crowd roared in approval; the first match was enormously entertaining. As Genma declared him the winner Naruto pranced about, blowing kisses to the crowd. Quite a few shinobi in attendance were flabbergasted at the spectacle they had witnessed. Civilians and visiting nobles could hardly believe their eyes. If this was the first match, what could the other matches possibly be like?

ttttttttttt

Hinata crashed back in her seat. Her Naruto had won! The wave of relief that washed over her left her feeling oddly worn out. A contented smile graced her face as she watched Naruto go back to the waiting area.

"Naraku-kun's fight is gonna be even better"

"I doubt that"

"It will!"

Hanabi pouted. Naraku's first match wasn't against anyone who was all that notable.

'_Now Naraku-kun won't be able to show what a good shinobi he is! What if he is looked over by the judges!?'_

Oblivious to his youngest's thoughts Hiashi rose from his seat. He waved off the questioning looks and continued on his way to the medical ward; where the nurses were currently trying to cut Neji loose. The boy was overdue for a certain talk.

tttttttttt

on a funny note, neji means screw

jutsu

Hakke shou: Kaiten – eight trigrams (not too sure about the shou) : rotation; protective sphere of chakra that extends all around user

Shuriken kage bunshin – throwing star shadow clone; turns one shuriken into many. The clones do not dissipate on impact but linger until the amount of chakra first put in them wears off

Shougekiha – shockwave; a loud shout is enhanced by wind chakra into a large pressure wave. Travels at the speed of sound so hard to defend against, but has lots of handsigns before it can be used

Hakke: Rokujuyonshou – eight trigrams 64 hands; multi-hit attack that starts with 2 hits then doubles until it reaches 64 strikes, ends up hitting the target(s) 126 times

Kakuhan Harigane, Odori Kaze – whipping wire, dancing wind; specially tweaked spool that requires a chakra source as a trigger. Wind chakra and wire filaments randomly whip and dance about, entangling whatever comes close in what resembles a ball of lint. Not a jutsu but a trap primarily for defending things like doors and treasure chests; things people try to open by using chakra


	14. Chapter 14

"Mou! I had no idea that would have worked on Neji!"

"What's wrong Tenten?" 

Ino's query made Tenten pull out a spool of wire identical to the one Naruto used.

"We make these in the shop at home. That jerk Naraku came by a few months ago and showed Tou-san how to make them. It's one of the most popular new items we have! Man I really hate that guy!"

Lee looked forlornly at his teammate.

"You still have not forgiven him for the incident that occurred-"

"Hell no! I'll never forget that! Using me as a hostage like that; grrrrr it makes me so mad! Especially since these wire traps work so well!!"

The other genin would have asked for details, but Tenten's habit of twirling kunai in her fingers made them think otherwise. 

ttttttttttt

Genma cleared his throat.

"Next match: Kankuro and Aburame Shino come one down!"

Shino began his way to the arena floor when Kankuro shouted out.

"Proctor! I forfeit!" _'No sense revealing all Karasu's mechanisms before the invasion'_

Temari leveled a glare at her brother. Gaara seemed to do the same. Genma sighed. Well it wasn't the first time a genin in the finals cracked under the pressure. At least there were rules for dealing with this kinda thing. In a tournament where you were judged on skills not wins, a forfeit wins wasn't what anyone wanted.

"Since we have one contestant that does not wish to continue as well as an extra fighter in accordance to the rules the extra will now take the forfeited fighter's place. Haruno Sakura, come on down"

Sakura gulped. With obvious shudders she began moving down the stairs. Soon she was standing in front of Shino.

"Hajime!"

Genma leapt back. Sakura was still shaky. Shino took notice of this.

"You will not perform at your best if you do not calm down"

"Huh? Oh right. Gai-sensei said the same thing" _'Come on Sakura pull it together!'_

Sakura took a calming breath then drew her kunai.

"Here I come!"

tttttttt

Nary a soul wasn't shocked when Sakura dashed forward. While she may not have been in say Lee's speed class, she was moving much faster than she ever had before. Shino barely had time to dodge.

"This past month has been quite beneficial to you; however you are not alone in that respect"

Kikaichu burst forth from Shino's sleeves, aiming to swarm Sakura. A quick series of back flips and she was out of harm's way for the moment. Clapping her hands together the pink haired girl finished her newest jutsu.

"Gokyaku no jutsu!!"

But Shino was already gone. Sakura evaded the insect user's kick by a frog's hair. Now back in more her element Sakura engaged Shino in taijutsu. But for all her power and newfound speed Shino proved to be an elusive target. Jumping back she began using her shuriken and kunai; hoping to pin the Aburame down. In response Shino pointed.

"Below"

"Huh? What's bel-"

At Shino's word a large swarm of kikaichu came out from the ground beneath Sakura's feet. As they began to drain her chakra she poofed into a log. Shino recalled his bugs and scanned the area for his opponent. Sakura quickly hid in the small group of trees that ringed the edges of the arena.

'_That was too close! He's been on top of me the whole time. There has to be some way to get past his defenses… I really wish bug spray worked on him. That would make this so much easier'_

Shino slowly turned to the tree cover Sakura was hidden under. Opting for a less then direct approach he wrapped an exploding tag around a kunai and threw it in Sakura's general location. The kunoichi scrambled out of the way just before the explosion. Still determined to do her best Sakura makes some clones and charges Shino. He calmly lets them come closer and floods his kikaichu at them. All disappear in poofs of smoke. The world around Shino wavers, and ghostly images begin to envelope him. Oversized flyswatters and giant spiders materialized, poised to strike. 

"An excellent plan. However…"

The illusion breaks and Sakura crumples, covered in kikaichu. 

"My allies are unaffected by genjutsu"

Genma steps up and proclaimed Shino the winner. He turned to the waiting area to call the next two fighters as the medics came to pick up Sakura. Temari, still upset her brother punked out gracefully glided down on her fan. Shikamaru was less than enthused. 

"Aw man, another girl. I must've pissed of someone in a past life or something…"

"Go for it Shikamaru!"

Naraku slapped his forehead. Naruto was overly passionate more often than not, much to the dismay of many around him. 

"Wow, Shikamaru must really be ready for this, he just jumped into the arena himself!"

Not to mention an idiot. Naraku resisted the urge to groan in frustration.

'_I only hope he calms down somewhat by the time we take over the village. If he remains this hyper we may incur some problems'_

tttttttttttt

Shikamaru sighed. That Temari girl was even more troublesome than he thought. Not to mention really pissed off. Who knew being called a girl was one of her buttons? But here he was, hiding behind the few trees in the arena ducking scything winds from said angry kunoichi. 

"You can't hide in there forever!"

'_I sure as hell will try. Now how am I going to do this…'_

Asuma smirked when he saw Shikamaru do his unique hand position. Kurenai questioned him on it.

"Is that a sign? For some jutsu?"

"Nah, it's more like a habit."

"Habit?"

"He does that when he needs to think when we play shogi. Not very often with his 200 plus IQ but whenever he does it he always comes out on top"

"That's good and all but a fight isn't exactly a board game"

"You'll see"

ttttttttt

Ino squealed.

"Oooo! I think Shikamaru's gonna win!"

"He'll give up soon enough"

"Oh shut up Chouji! Didn't you see how he threw himself into the fight? I think he's finally motivated!"

Chouji shook his head as Ino turned back to the arena and cheered wildly. Tenten and Lee just plugged their ears. Not that Tenten didn't want to see the Suna kunoichi defeated, but Ino was very loud when she wanted to be.

"YEAH SHIKAMARU! HIT HER WITH A 16 HIT COMBO!!! WOOOO!!!!!"

tttttt

Temari hated this. First Kankuro bailed on his fight; true it wasn't that big a deal but it still grated on her nerves. She wanted to vent on that little Konoha brat but he was still hiding in those trees. She really should cut them down, but she didn't have a jutsu that could. Until she got a hold of the weasel summoning contract that is. 

'_Damn coward. Why doesn't he make a move already!'_

Almost as if he heard her thoughts Shikamaru sent his shadow out at her. Temari noticed immediately and quickly leapt back. The shadow tendril raced after her only to stop short. 

"So, that's your limit huh? Too bad for you my jutsu can go much farther!"

Another Kamataichi blasted Shikamaru's location. When the winds died down Shikamaru dashed forward and sent handfuls of kunai at Temari. The kunoichi smirked and used her jutsu again, blowing the kunai and Shikamaru tumbling back into the trees. 

'_Guess I didn't think that one far through; that lazy SOB is hidden again'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Shikamaru's shadow. 

"I measured the distance, your shadow can't--!!"

The shadow didn't stop but kept extending towards her. She retreated back once more, successfully getting out of range. Once there she looked out to Shikamaru's position.

"No way. You used the charge as a distraction to knock a branch into the open, making more shadow for you to use. Not bad, but it wasn't enough"

As Temari stood and took aim with her fan many in the stands thought the match was over. Shikamaru himself slowly walked out from the trees.

"Oh? Decided to give up have we?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything but his shadow started retracting. The crowd began rowdily cheering for the kunoichi. 

"Temari! Above you!!"

Reacting to Kankuro's words she looked up. A small shape was visible, and becoming larger. She recognized it instantly as Shikamaru's discarded jacket.

'_No! It'll make his shadow larger!'_

Temari scrambled backwards and let loose a feeble wind attack. The jacket was blown off course. Shikamaru smirked.

"Checkmate"

Temari turned her attention back to her opponent just in time to see the flash grenade he set up behind himself go off. By the time her eyes cleared she was already completely trapped in the Kage Mane no jutsu. She felt herself walking forward. She and Shikamaru stopped near the center of the arena. She closed her eyes, hoping to not see what would happen next. 

"Meh. I've had enough. I forfeit"

"Huh? What? But-"

"I don't have the chakra for anymore fighting"

Temari felt the pull of the Kage Mane disappear as Shikamaru turned and walked back to the waiting area. Genma announced her as the winner. 

ttttttt

Chouji smirked as he opened a fresh bag of chips.

"Told you Ino. I know Shikamaru better than anyone"

Said blonde was frothing at the mouth. 

"WFT!? He had her dead to rights! Totally in his power! Why didn't that lazy idiot keep going?! Yargh! You stupid Shikamaru!!"

Tenten was seriously tempted to join the many spectators that were throwing stuff at said Nara. 

'_Maybe I could chuck something at that Suna girl too'_

Lee noticed his teammate's fingers twitch. He knew what that meant from prior experience.

"Tenten-san, you are not thinking of doing something ill-mannered are you?"

"I can think it all I want"

"But Gai-sensei says that-"

"Yeah yeah I know. I was there when he gave us that particular speech on proper conduct. Just go away let me have my fantasy"

"But-"

"No buts!!"

Lee hung his head. Why did his teammates always keep him from repeating Gai-sensei's wisdom? Back with the sensei Asuma hung his head.

"He won the battle but lost the war. Why can't he stay motivated for more than five minutes?"

Kurenai held back the "I told you so" she really wanted to say. She contented herself with patting Asuma on the shoulder. Gai was, amazingly, quietly contemplating the outcome of the match.

"Though Shikamaru did forfeit, he displayed tactical abilities beyond those of his opponent. He may yet be chosen for promotion"

"Only if the rest of the fights turn out to be brawls like Naruto and Neji's match. Naraku and that Oto genin should be next"

At Asuma's mention of his genin Aoba let out a pained sigh. 

"Is it wrong for you to want your genin to pass just so they're no longer in you squad?"

"In most cases, yes; for you I'm not so sure"

Asuma's joke made Aoba give off a weak laugh. 

tttttttt

Shikamaru returned to the waiting area only to find Naruto. 

"Hey man! Why didn't you finish?! You could have won then go on to the next round an-"

Shikamaru quickly placed his hand over Naruto's. It quickly shut up the blonde and gave his attention to Shikamaru. Sadly this never worked on Ino… or rather he'd never try it on her. 

"Listen Naruto. I'm fine with just one match. Remember wining isn't how to get promoted here"

"Uh auri. Hi fworget" (Oh sorry. I forgot)

"Besides, I'm fine with being a spectator"

Shikamaru let go of Naruto's face. Temari, having arrived just behind Shikamaru, glared at the boy. She then turned to Naraku and Dosu, sizing them up.

'_One of those two is my next opponent. Provided we don't get the signal until the next round. It should happen when the Uchiha fights Gaara; if he ever shows up'_

ttttttttt

Hajime – begin

Jutsu

Kamataichi – cutting whirlwind; sends spiraling winds out to target; can either just push or cut

Kage Mane – shadow imitation; used exclusively by the Nara clan it lets the user have control over their shadow to move about and touch the target(s) shadow. Once this is done the target(s) will imitate whatever motions the user does


	15. Chapter 15

"We ask that you stop throwing items into the arena so the next match may proceed"

Genma sometimes really hated this job. But at least now the throwing had stopped and trash brushed aside.

"Uzumaki Naraku and Kinuta Dosu. You're up"

Dosu leapt into the arena with little fanfare. Naraku shushined down with his trademark flames.

"Hajime!"

Naraku tilted his head to the side, as if contemplating something. Dosu narrowed his eyes.

"You have a problem?"

"Just wondering how to humiliate you the most"

"Insulting me is not a smart idea"

"Is it now? We'll just see about that"

Fed up with his opponent's attitude Dosu charged. Naraku smiled.

ttttttt

"Kyaa!! Naraku-kun!! Ganbatte!!"

Hinata giggled as Hanabi squealed. It was amusing to think that she was bouncing up and down, waving at Naraku in hopes he could see her. Children were so innocent.

"Hanabi cease your actions. He can't see you"

"But but Tou-san!"

"Do it after the match"

Hanabi huffed and sat down.

ttttttt

"Eat this!"

Dosu swung, loosing his sound jutsu. Naraku never dropped his smile. He merely splattered into mud.

'_Damn him! All these Kawarimi… where is he!?'_

"If that's your only option, you might want to give up"

"That isn't my only jutsu!"

Dosu flew through some hand signs. He then slammed his right fist into his left palm, pointing his gauntlet at Naraku.

"Zankuha!"

The high pressure air wave ripped towards Naraku, only to reveal another replacement.

"Stand and fight me! Stop running!"

"If you say so"

"Wha-"

Dosu found himself backhanded across the arena floor. He glared at Naraku with eyes full of hate.

"You'll pay for that"

"Make me" _'Oh very nice, with that jutsu of his it will make this all the easier'_

Naraku used the Kage Bunshin to make additional copies of himself; then swarmed the Oto nin. Dosu stayed in place and blasted the three Narakus, leaving gouges in the earth. Dosu paused to check his handiwork. No bodies were around. He suddenly felt someone lean against him, back to back.

"You're not a very good shot are you? Here: let me show you how it's done!"

Dosu scrambled away, covering his retreat with hastily thrown kunai. Naraku dodged and prepped his jutsu.

"Tsuchi Gosunkugi no Jutsu"

Multiple spikes of rock shot up at Dosu, forcing him to leap to the other side of the arena. Naraku's cruel smirk never left his face as he let off his next attack.

"Kurushimi no Ame"

Dosu evaded the gouka, but he had to sacrifice his cape for it. He ripped both his sleeves off and blazed through the seals for his final jutsu.

"I will annihilate you!"

"Koi"

"Zankukyokuha!!"

Dosu slammed the gauntlets he had on both arms together. Naraku had changed positions in the field but was still caught by the blast. The Uzumaki was thrown backwards into the wall, where he splattered into mud.

"Impossible! He can't do that!"

"Yes I can"

Dosu whipped around, slashing with a kunai. Blood splattered as Naraku's neck was sliced open. Dosu grinned in apparent victory.

"Ow. That wasn't very nice of you"

"What the? No; genjutsu. Think I'll fall for it that easily?"

"To be honest… yes"

Naraku then grabbed the upper flap of the cut and ripped of his face, revealing his flaming skull. The skull's jaw dropped and belched gouka onto the ground. Dosu stepped back.

"Kai. What? Kai. Kai!"

"Hahahaha… did you really think this was a simple illusion? Minons, tear him apart"

From the expelled hellfire small hands sprang up, dozens upon dozens of hellish imps began erupting out of the corrupted earth. Dosu desperately tried the dispelling technique again.

"Kai! KAI! KAI!!! Oh god please KAI!!!"

"HehehehahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!! IT'S OVER!"

The imps charged; their horrendous cackling drowning out all Dosu could hear. He bit his lip, stabbed himself with his kunai… but the illusion would not break.

"No.. it can be real it just can't it.. AH! No! STOP! Get away from me!!"

The crowd watched in horror as Dosu fell to his back.

"NO! NO!! GET 'EM OFF ME!! AAH!! NO NO NOOOOOO!!!!"

Naraku smirked.

"Heh. It's amazing what a few hallucinogens can do for a genjutsu, isn't it? My win"

He theatrically turned away from Dosu and snapped his fingers with an outstretched hand. The rock spires and leftover gouka from his earlier attacks crumbled and extinguished, revealing what looked like two names.

ttttttttt

Hanabi was enthralled with the match. Her Naraku was in total control. She cheered wildly every time he did a new attack. And now that it was over…

"Naraku-kun-- he really does love me!!"

The gouges from Dosu's attacks roughly drew an umbrella shape, and Naraku's jutsu wrote both his and her names underneath it. Naraku slowly walked back to the waiting area, looking up at her in the stands.

"Naraku-kun! Daidai daisuki!!"

tttttttttt

"Man. That kid outperformed his opponent in taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. All just to write his girlfriend a valentine?"

Asuma sat back in his seat and let out a long breath. Aoba clasped his hands in a hopeful prayer.

"Let's hope the judges see this as enough to promote him"

"Well I think it's sweet. I'm sure that Hanabi will enjoy the gesture" _'And so would I if Asuma ever became romantic'_

Gai let out a hearty laugh to Kurenai's statement.

"Such a wonderful example of the springtime of youth!! I am truly touched!"

tttttttt

Chouji and Lee sat back, astonished. The chubby nin let out a breath and popped open a fresh bag of chips.

"That guy sure is scary"

"Indeed. He is a most formidable combatant. I myself would love the chance to challenge him to a bout!"

Ino and Tenten huffed and rolled their eyes.

""Men""

Lee and Chouji exchanged confused looks. Meanwhile Kiba wished he had remembered to sit with his friends, as he was alone in the stands with no one but Akamaru to talk to.

tttttttttt

Naraku returned to the waiting area with a satisfied smile. He knew Hanabi had seen what he drew; there was no question about how he felt now.

'_Soon Hanabi-chan, we'll be able to date again. We just have to wait until this is all over. I wonder if she'd like to go for tea and dango'_

"Raku that was awesome! But why didn't you use any new jutsu? Did not having a trainer hold you back?"

"Hardly Ruto. He simply was not enough of a challenge to make me use anything new"

The brothers shared a laugh. Gaara felt his blood begin to boil; soon Mother would be sated. Genma called out the final two combatants of the first round. A cruel sneer marred the Suna nin's features as he slowly walked down. Upon his arrival a hush fell over the crowd. They all could barely contain their excitement over seeing the last Uchiha in battle.

tttttttt

"So where is the Uchiha? One would think something as happened to him"

Sarutobi repressed a sigh. Why did Kakashi choose now of all times to impart his bad habits on Sasuke? Even the crowd was starting to get antsy; he didn't want to think what the bloodthirsty genin in the arena would do.

"It is unfortunate. It seems that Kakashi's bad habits have infected one of our youth. We have no choice but to disqualify Sasuke"

"Truly? Is his match with our Gaara so unimportant? That is after all what many have come here to see"

"You have a point. An allowance will be made"

The Sandaime motioned and one of his aides. The nin shushined down to the arena and spoke to Genma. Genma nodded and turned to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I regret to inform you that Uchiha Sasuke is late in coming for his match. We are allowing him ten minutes to show up before he is disqualified"

The crowd had mixed feelings about the decision. As the ten minutes was about to end a swirl of leaves revealed Sasuke and his chronically late sensei.

"Sorry about that. We aren't late are we?"

ttttttt

A cheer ripped through the crowd as Sasuke stood ready to fight. Gaara's sand spilled out of his gourd.

'_So that is the sand Kakashi-sensei told me about'_

"I knew you would come"

Sasuke took a goken stance before rushing his opponent. Up in the stands Lee was shocked.

"But that's my…"

"Lee, he's using the same taijutsu you do! How?"

"Sharingan"

Tenten shook her head.

"Couldn't be. He wasn't even there to see you fight"

"Kakashi-sensei is the one who trained him this month; as Gai-sensei's rival he would have intimate knowledge of goken"

Ino stole a handful of chips from Chouji's fresh bag before voicing her opinion.

"But if Lee couldn't win with that taijutsu, why is Sasuke trying to?"

No one could come up with a reason. Back in the fight Sasuke was starting to feel the strain of moving his body at high speeds.

'_Shit. Even if I can move fast enough to dodge the sand his blasted armor it too tough to get through'_

"What's wrong Uchiha? You aren't even doing as well as the green one"

"No choice then. I'll use that jutsu"

Sasuke dodged a large tendril of sand and lit on the arena wall. He performed three signs and concentrated his chakra on his left hand. In the stands Gai angrily turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi! You didn't!"

"I don't want to hear that from you; not after teaching Lee to use the Hachimon"

"But to teach a genin that jutsu…"

Kurenai voiced her confusion about which jutsu they meant when Asuma answered her.

"Just take a look. He's using it now the-"

tttttttt

"Chidori!"

Gaara sent multiple tendrils at Sasuke, worried about his lightning covered hand. One tendril came too close to the Uchiha and he used his Chidori to plow through it with ease. Gaara narrowed his eyes. Evading one last ribbon of sand Sasuke lunged. The Chidori easily pierced straight through. All thought Sasuke had won; then Gaara dissolved into sand.

"Die"

Sasuke's sharingan eyes couldn't help him dodge the massive wall of sand Gaara threw at him. A sudden explosion in the Kage box drew everyone's attention.

tttttttttt

The Kazekage grabbed the Hokage by the neck and leapt to the roof.

"That is far enough, Orochimaru"

"Oh? Figured me out already Sarutobi-sensei?"

"Your whole plan"

"Wha-?"

The Hokage exploded, shredding Orochimaru's disguise. The injured snake summoner sent a baleful glare at his former teacher.

"An exploding shadow clone; I didn't think you had it in you Sarutobi-sensei"

"Your pitiful ambition ends right here and now"

ttttttt

Outside Konoha's walls a large contingent of Suna nin activate a summoning jutsu, bringing forth an enormous three headed snake. As it turned to the village a loud voice was heard.

"Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzuchi no jutsu!"

A massive frog crashed on top of the snake summon, effectively ending its threat.

"Alright here we go! The man whose mere presence can send women into fits of passion! The one and only Jiraiya-sama!"

The Suna nin balk at seeing one of the Legendary Three standing between them and their objective.

tttttttt

Baki stood in the arena floor. The genjutsu his accomplices' had used had worked on the civilians, but there were many more shinobi here than the plan had originally counted on. He turned to Gaara.

"What are you waiting for? Release Shukaku now!"

An orange streak dashed past the Suna jonin into Gaara.

"C'mon Sandy! Your fights with me!"

"Yes, you will be my PREY!"

Naruto leapt off with Gaara in close pursuit. Baki tried to get his attention.

"Gaara! Get back here! I'm orderin-"

Baki nearly missed blocking a sword with a kunai. He saw who was holding it.

"What? But I-"

"Killed me? You only thought so. That Naraku kid is really good with genjutsu. Made a copy of the battle plan on that scroll too. Now I believe we have some unfinished business"

tttttttt

Naraku spat gouka at another Oto nin on his way to Hanabi. When he arrived he found her asleep with her father and sister awake.

"Hanabi-chan!"

"It's okay Naraku-kun. She's just asleep due to the genjutsu"

Naraku spun around and planted his open hand on the chest of an Oto nin before flaring his chakra flooding him with toxins. As his life ebbed Hiashi dispatched two more enemies before turning to Naraku.

"Take Hanabi and follow me"

"Sir"

tttttttt

cultural note – in Japan writing your names under an umbrella is analogous to writing initials inside a heart

ganbatte – good luck  
koi – here it means 'come/bring it' but can also mean romantic love or Japanese carp; same sound different kanji

dai – big, great, very; repeated for more impact

suki – like

daisuki – really like

Jutsu list

Kai – dispel; small buildup and release of chakra used to remove a genjutsu's hold on yourself or others (by touching them)

Chidori – 1000 birds; large amount of chakra is concentrated on the hand and surrounded with lightning chakra, this is then thrust into the target at high speed

Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzuchi – summoning: food cart destroyer; after leaping high into the air the user summons a frog of large girth and lets gravity do the work

Unnamed flaming hands – Naraku uses this often, he concentrates just enough chakra to make the flames burn the skin so the toxins can be injected into the enemy; can only ignite the most inflammable materials


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Anyone spot the discontinuity in the past chapters? You might get a cookie if you do :3

tttttttttt

Naruto tossed a few more insults over his shoulder to ensure Gaara followed him. He recalled what his brother told him mere moments ago.

Flashback

A sudden explosion in the Kage box drew everyone's attention. Naraku slammed Kankuro and Temari against the wall of the waiting area before anyone could react.

"Raku! What the hell?"

"That explosion was the signal for the invasion to begin; we are now at war with Oto and Suna. And we already have our orders"

"Hold on, why do you know about this?"

"I stumbled across one of their number getting final instructions for today during the training month. I intercepted them and relayed my findings to the Hokage. He then gave us our orders"

Shikamaru sighed.

"So what are they?"

"You Shino and Sakura are to go and relay our situation to the other units around the village. Ruto, you are to take out Gaara by any means necessary"

Shino and Sakura nodded. Shikamaru tossed a glance at Temari's still form before standing.

"Alright. So what is the situation so far anyhow? We can't see too much from here"

"Go up top and check it out. You'll be cycling through hotspots all around the village; let any senior officer know if one area is faltering"

Naraku finished tying up the unconscious Suna nin and Naruto leapt down into the fray at the arena floor. Naraku then made for the stairs up to the stands. Shikamaru sighed.

"No time to complain here I guess. Let's move out"

Flashback over

Naruto came to a stop on a branch, quickly followed by Gaara who smashed right through it. Naruto took a deep breath.

'_This should be far enough away from the village. Now I just have to stop Gaara before he can let out his Biju'_

"So have you decided that this is the place you die?"

"No chance! I won't die until I have achieved my dream! You're just gonna have to accept that!"

"Suna Shuriken!"

Naruto dodged and threw his own, only for them to be caught by Gaara's sand.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Twenty Narutos surrounded the sand user. Gaara licked his lips.

"Good… now come! Prove the value of your existence!!"

ttttttt

Naraku and Hiashi came to a stop in front of the Hyuga complex. Hinata took the sleeping Hanabi inside. The Hyuga clan head turned to Naraku.

"Now we are to join the battle. Try not to get yourself killed"

"Is that anyway to talk to your future son-in-law?"

"Must you remind me?"

"Until such time when I can remove the 'future' from that statement"

Neglecting to retort Hiashi activated his byakugan and zeroed in on the closest enemy. With a quick nod he led the way to them. An ambush party met them halfway. Naraku acted instantly.

"Some say the world will end in ice"

The six Oto nin landed in a circle around the pair as Naraku vanished. He reappeared off to the side.

"Others in fire"

Two of the Oto nin threw shuriken at Naraku only for him to vanish again.

"From what I've tasted of desire"

Naraku appeared and disappeared again.

"I hold with those who favor FIRE!!"

Hidden wires snapped off the ground around the Oto nin, flames snaking down and engulfing them. Hiashi sighed amidst the flaming corpses.

"A bit needlessly theatric"

"I had to do something to keep them from seeing me lay down the wires"

"So you say"

"It's called style"

"Hn"

ttttttt

Zabuza's thrown zanbatou cleaved through the bodies of the Oto nin invaders before returning to his hand.

"Tch. Not even a decent warm up. Teaching those brats of mine is more challenging"

Kuromaru growled his agreement. Tsume was too busy shredding one poor unfortunate soul for cutting her hair. True only a small, virtually unnoticeable piece was removed; but then again, a girl's hair is her life. And in this case, one shmuck's death.

tttttt

Jiraiya was still atop his toad when the elder Ino-Shika-Cho trio arrived. Most of the Suna nin had been neutralized, but some were still fighting.

"Just like old times, eh Chouza?"

"Sure is! Bubun Baika no jutsu!"

Chouza enlarged his hands and slammed them together in a tremendous clap, knocking one enemy senseless. Shikaku yawned as he aimed his shadow for the remaining dazed ninja.

"I sure hope this ends soon. The clouds aren't going to watch themselves"

Tossing his head to the side the captured shinobi did the same, cloncking their heads on a convenient nearby wall. Inoichi laughed as he used a jutsu to make two enemies grapple each other.

"So I take it your wife is mad at you again?"

"Who can say?"

"Her for one"

"Oh. You're right about that"

ttttttt

Naruto crashed through a tree courtesy of Gaara's newly grown sand arm. Gaara's half mutated face roared with laughter. Naruto struggled to his feet.

'_Shit. What's up with that freaky sand of his anyway?'_

"What's wrong Uzumaki? Not giving up are you?"

"I was just warming up! Now take this!"

Naruto threw multiple shuriken at the Suna nin. Gaara simply swatted them out of the way and lunged at Naruto. Only to be blasted back by the furious winds of the Kakuheki: Ichijin.

"Like my trap jutsu? If so you'll love this"

Gaara arrested his impromptu flight with his tail and flung his arm out at Naruto. It was almost on him as the orange clad nin finished his next jutsu.

"Gokyaku no jutsu!"

Gaara avoided the fireball but lost sight of his enemy. Naruto hid and planned his next move.

"Come out! Why do you not come out and face me!?"

ttttttt

The Sandaime had summoned King Enma and had him in his staff form. Orochimaru, unable to find the time to use his Edo Tensei as he had planned found himself stuck in a dangerous fight with virtually no backup. His Sound Four, his personal guard was jumped by ANBU before they could establish the barrier that was supposed to seal off the aged Hokage from aid.

"I see you are still spry despite your age Sarutobi-sensei"

"And you still have a lot to learn, my wayward student"

The snake summoner slashed Kusanagi as Sarutobi deflected his every strike with the Kongounyoi staff. Meanwhile his Sound Four were not faring any better.

Sakon was able to outperform his opposition in taijutsu but had to dodge franticly to avoid the ANBU's ninjutsu. Jirobou was caught in a genjutsu and killed by a sword through the head. Tayuya was desperately blocked her opponents attacks with her flute, cursing herself for never carrying any weapon other than that. Kidomaru was performing the best out of them, his chakra laced webs tying up his opponents effectively. He turned to his leader.

"Orochimaru-sama! We have to retreat! The invasion has failed!"

"Be silent you spineless arachnid! Only I say when we leave!"

That moment of distraction nearly cost the would-be immortal his head. He did manage to dodge it at the last second. He realized his mistake. He had truly underestimated his old village and his former teacher. The day was lost but his pride would not let him leave.

ttttttt

Shikamaru Sakura and Shino stopped on a slumped against a wall to rest from their last mad dash across the village. As things stood there were no deep penetrations into the village and the evacuations of the civilians had gone smoothly.

"Mendokusei. Our whole mission was a waste of time"

"Well that's a good thing right? If there was something for us to report, then that would mean the counter invasion plan had failed"

Shikamaru responded to Sakura by yawning. Shino imperceptibly shook his head.

"Although I do not agree with his sediments I must admit to wanting a larger role in this battle. However the outcome of the battle is most favorable for our village"

ttttttttttt

Sasuke was livid. After Gaara's sand had released him he woke up to the realization that not only had he lost in an amateurish manner Konoha had been invaded.

'_How dare they; giving that dobe the job of beating Gaara. I'm stronger than he is and I couldn't do it!'_

The young Uchiha raced through the forest towards Gaara and Naruto's location. He soon came upon it. Trees were mangled, burned, ripped to pieces. Rocks were shattered and the ground had great gouges torn through it.

"W-what happened here?"

A roar brought Sasuke's attention to the combatants. Gaara had both arms extended with sand and was slamming them down through a group of Narutos. Still more Narutos fired the Gokyaku and Daitoppa jutsu together, blasting the Suna jinchuuriki with a powerful firestorm. The flaming remnants slammed into the ground.

"Get up from that why don'tcha!"

"UzuMAKI!!"

Gaara erupted from the ground, in his massive complete form. The multistory behemoth raised a paw to crush his opponent. The impact, though nimbly evaded by Naruto sent Sasuke to his backside.

'_What? What is that thing!? How could anyone be expected to fight it?'_

Another huge dust cloud burst through the treetops, signaling the summoning of Gamabunta. Sasuke could clearly see his orange clad teammate atop his head.

'_No way… when did Naruto have that kind of power? The jutsu I learned from Kakashi-sensei is nothing compared to that..'_

Balls of compressed air and water collided in midair, showering the ground as if it were a rainstorm. The giant toad drew an equally titanic blade and managed to remove one of the enormous sand tanuki's arms.

'_Was I… passed over in favor of Naruto? Why would they give a nobody like him power when I need it more?'_

The battle paused long enough for the toad to assume the form of the Kyubi no Kitsune. Then it charged the other, their grappling leveling even more forest.

'_That power should be mine!'_

The summoned toad disappeared and the tanuki collapsed into nothing more than a pile of sand.

ttttttttt

Gaara shakily stood on his treetop. Not more than twenty feet from him Naruto also stood atop a tree.

"How? Where does this power come from? Why are you stronger than me?"

"Because I'm just like you. Or could have been. You aren't the only demon carrier around here"

"So this was… all your demon's chakra?"

"No. Sure I was using his chakra to fight but that doesn't make me strong. What does is my precious people. I fight to protect them; no matter the cost"

"Precious people?"

"The ones who saved me from being alone. My brother, Hinata-chan, Iruka-sensei, Hokage-jichan. They believed in me and supported me without regard to what I am"

"I… am without such things…"

"Then I'll be one. Raku too. And our friends. We won't let you be alone. No one deserves that"

"…I… must think on this"

Gaara's boy plummeted towards the ground as his remaining energy gave out. Naruto quickly caught him before he hit the ground. Gaara turned a surprised eye to his fellow jinchuuriki.

"Th…thank you"

"No problem. What are friends for?"

The two exhausted genin slumped against the tree one was previously in. Sasuke dashed off back to the village leaving the two there.

'_That power will be _mine_!'_

tttttttttttt

The roof above the Kage box had been shredded. The bodies of three dead ANBU as well as Jirobou and Tayuya were cast about; two ANBU were still pinned by Kidomaru's chakra webs. Sakon and Kidomaru stood behind their leader breathing heavily, their curse seals active at stage one.

"Orochimaru-sama! This is suicide!"

"Please call for a retreat!"

The snake summoner considered his options. He was in a rare break in his battle with his old teacher; the surprisingly in shape teacher that still held a hard edge in his eye. The old man was winded from the fighting so far, but so was Orochimaru.

'_Damn him! He's ruined everything! Now that I have the time I no longer have the chakra necessary to use my Edo Tensei! Retreat is my only option now'_ "Mark my words Sarutobi-sensei, I will destroy this village!"

The three Oto nin dashed off, faster than they could be stopped. The Sandaime slumped to a seated position. The remaining ANBU were immediately at his side.

'_I'm too old for this shit'_

ttttttttttt


	17. Chapter 17

In the aftermath of the invasion the village slowly started to get back into its usual routine. True overall losses had been light and damage minimal, but the village leaders had to move quickly to reestablish Konoha as a stable power lest some other villages take advantage. Surrender talks with Suna were underway and the public funeral for those unfortunates who died in the attack was planned. In an introspective moment between duties Sarutobi gazed out of his office window at his beloved village.

'_The Will of Fire has seen Konoha through another crisis. It saddens me that I must choose another to bear its mantle than Naruto'_

Sarutobi winced as he adjusted his position. The battle with his former student was very taxing; willpower alone carried him though the greater part of the fight. A younger more capable leader was needed. The aged Hokage couldn't help but wish that he had another ten, no five years left in him. By then he was sure that Naruto would be a capable, charismatic jonin and with Naraku supporting him bring the Leaf village to a whole new level of prosperity. But such wishful thinking did little to solve the dilemma he was in now. Noticing he was slacking on his work Sarutobi returned to his duties, putting the choice of successor on the back burner.

ttttttttt

The genin were mostly put on clearing duties, the construction was left to experts. The wall was penetrated in a few areas and the arena was a mess. They did still find some down time to enjoy themselves, however.

"Some more dango Hanabi-chan?"

"Hai hai!"

"Oh, I got some sauce on the comer of your mouth. Let me clean that for you"

Naraku wiped the errant sauce with his finger before sitting back and licking it off. The giggling, blushing little girl returned the favor by offering some of her dango to Naraku, only to miss and hit his nose.

"Oopsies! Now I have to clean you!"

Hanabi stretched up and kissed Naraku's nose, cleaning it off. At a nearby table Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura were having some tea.

"That is either the creepiest or the sweetest thing I have ever seen"

"You are so totally right, Tenten"

"How can they do something so embarrassing in public?"

Hinata suppressed a groan at Tenten's, Ino's, and Sakura's comments. Why begrudge Hanabi and Naraku feeding each other dango? It was easier than ramen.

"Ano… that is my imoto-chan you are talking about…"

The trio turned away with apologetic blushes. Naruto came racing past, followed by Kiba and Chouji.

"Alright! Ramen time! Oh! Hey Hinata-chan! Wanna come with?"

"You won't get there before me! Faster Akamaru!"

"Chubbys rule!"

Naruto didn't bother with hearing Hinata's reply and simply scooped her up and dashed off. At a more sedate pace Neji, Shino and Shikamaru came to the tea shop and took a table. Neji took the time to send a disapproving glance at Hanabi's overly cute actions. Tenten caught it immediately and walked over to him.

"Is there something that you don't like about those two being together? Or are you just jealous?"

"How absurd; thinking that I woul-"

Tenten cut off Neji's response by sitting in his lap. She stroked his chest with a finger and pouted.

"Are you sure that's what you want to say?"

"It..er ah um tha…"

"Hm? What do you want to say Neji-kun?"

The fully flustered genius was at a total loss for words. Tenten cutely titled her head to the side waiting for an answer. Neji's sputtering got even worse when the brunette placed her arms around his neck. She leaned in close and whispered a single word.

"Kai"

Tenten realized where she was. She instantly punched Neji in the face.

"IYAA! Ino! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh come on, didn't you like it?"

Tenten chased the blonde out of the tea shop promising violence. Sakura followed, hoping to prevent some injuries. Shikamaru leaned over to take a look at Neji, who was still on the floor.

"So I'm guessing Ino's prank had you going didn't it?"

Neji didn't respond. He just stood up and brushed himself off before sitting back down, his calm façade back in place. Shino ordered tea for the trio. Naraku and Hanabi smiled.

"Quite the effect she has on him, wouldn't you say?"

"She sure does Naraku-kun. Should we..?"

"Capital idea my lady-love"

Evil laughter erupted from the two, albeit Hanabi's still came off as adorable. They stole off to scheme evil schemes. Shikamaru saw this, but as it didn't really affect him he didn't bother telling Neji.

tttttttttt

Jiraiya theatrically stretched and yawned after exiting the council chamber.

"Man doing negotiations is always such a pain. I need to do some research to get my energy back. Hohoho! Ladies, here I come!"

Yuugao stopped him.

"I must ask you to refrain from your… chosen past time. The Hokage has an important mission for you"

Jiraiya grumbled but started on his way to the Sandaime's office. Once there he didn't bother knocking when he arrived.

"So what's this important mission old man?"

"I need you to find my successor. Unless you want the position"

"Not a chance! Me and desk jobs just don't mix. So who's your pick?"

"Senju Tsunade. She would be welcomed by the people and the council"

"It won't be easy to convince her to return. But I think I can pull it off. As long as I have a certain someone with me"

"And that would be?"

"Naruto, naturally"

The wizened old shinobi smiled.

tttttttt

Orochimaru raged. All his planning, all the preparation, subverting control of Sunagakure; all wasted. And if that wasn't enough there was the near complete loss of his Oto nin forces. Less than an eighth remained not to mention only half of the Sound Four were still alive.

'_Damn you Sarutobi! How did you manage to throw my plans afoul so easily?! Now I have to start from scratch! My spies in Konoha have all left or were killed. My army is in shambles. My elites are drastically reduced in number. And the LEAF STILL STANDS!!'_ "I will have my vengeance. Nothing will obstruct me next time! Kabuto!"

The glasses wearing medic kneeled to his lord.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Prepare some new subjects for sealing. I need the Sound Four back to full capacity before we retrieve Sasuke. Nothing must go wrong this time!"

"At once Orochimaru-sama!"

Kabuto quickly left his master and went to his usual workstation. He looked over his reports to find the most likely to survive candidates for the curse seal. Speed was of the essence if the plan to catch Sasuke was to stay on schedule.

tttttttt

Jiraiya found Naruto at the Ichiraku ramen stand. Chouji, Kiba and Hinata were there with him. Breaking the friendly ambiance he announced himself.

"Well hello there! And why didn't you tell me your girlfriend was such a cutie?"

"Ero senin! Don't even think about Hinata-chan like that!"

"Oh? So only you are allowed to do that?"

"That's right! I-ah wait what-? Hey! Stop trying to trick me!"

Hinata's healthy blush refused to go away. Akamaru yipped at Kiba.

"What's that Akamaru? He's real strong?"

"Sure doesn't look like it"

Chouji ended his statement by slurping up a new bowl of ramen. Before Jiraiya could do his intro dance Naruto spoke up.

"So why did you come here? You getting some ramen too?"

"Not this time I'm here for you. We have a special mission, just the two of us"

"Really? Cool! What is it?"

Kiba protested.

"Wait a minute! How come he gets a special mission?"

"Relax kid. It's nothing too major. Won't even take a month; and that's just travel time"

Kiba seemed mollified, and Naruto seemed a little bummed out. Deciding that it was probably best to talk to Naruto alone he excused himself. Hinata turned to Naruto.

"Was that the man who trained you for the exam finals?"

"Yeah. He's a total perv, but he really knows his stuff"

Hinata nodded, content with that much information. Chouji was still curious.

"So who was he anyway?"

"Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sanin"

"WHAT?! REALLY?"

"Yeah. Is that a big deal?"

Kiba smacked his head on the counter.

"Only you would think getting trained by and an exclusive mission with a legendary shinobi is an everyday thing"

"You say that like it's a bad thing"

Kiba merely growled in response. Hinata had a resigned smile on her face and Chouji merely went back to stuffing his. Jiraiya laughed heartily and threw Naruto over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down Ero-senin!"

"Sorry gaki. We leave now"

ttttttttt

Near the gates to Konoha four figures loomed.

"We each have our own targets"

"So Itachi, feeling nostalgic to be back in your old village?"

"Such feelings are irrelevant to our mission. It would be wise for you to remain focused"

The blue skinned man chuckled. The white haired man fiddled with a pendant in an irritated manner.

"Come on already! Jashin-sama demands blood! When do I get to kill someone?"

"Patience, Hidan. After we secure the jinchuuriki we can move on to more pleasurable pursuits"

"Then hurry up and tell me where the hell that shitty little bastard is!"

The group then stalked toward the gate, casting a genjutsu on the guards. The four separate into two groups and disappeared into the fabric of the village.

tttttttt

Kakashi meandered around the village, soaking up some free time while he had the chance. His thoughts ran over his genin. They had certainly performed in the exams. Naruto had blown everyone away with his come from behind victory over Neji; with an invention designed by his brother no less.

_'Might have to invest in some of those myself. But the real surprise is Sakura. I'm still kicking myself for ignoring her in favor of the other two. Maybe I should find a good jutsu for her; something she can call her own. But what would really fit her?'_

The masked jonin puzzled over the issue. Enough so that he had put away his trademark little orange book. A slight change in the atmosphere caught his attention.

_'Intruders? It couldn't be Orochimaru again so soon.. '_

The flash of a red cloud told Kakashi all he needed to know.

tttttt

Naruto grumbled as he followed behind Jiraiya.

"So who's this chick we're looking for?"

"A woman of legendary beauty, that only one has ever peeked on and lived!"

"Ugh. I'm goin' back"

"Wait! Wait! Aside from that she is even better known was the foremost authority on medical jutsu and my former teammate; one of the Densetsu no Sanin!"

"So?"

"You stupid little brat! Just come on you'll see things differently after you meet her"

"Whatever"

ttttt

Asuma and Kurenai met up with Kakashi at a tea shop.

"So Kakashi, why did you call us here?"

"What a cute couple. You two on a date?"

Kurenai blushed.

"Can it. We do have other things to do today"

"Like each other?"

Kakashi tilted his head to the side to avoid a kunai.

"But all joking aside I need your help with some uninvited guests"

Kakashi turned back to the interior of the tea shop, spying two now empty seats.

ttttt

Hanabi giggled as she skipped ahead of Naraku into her favorite clearing.

"It'll be so much fun messing with Neji! What should we do first?"

"A quanrdy. Perhaps something shocking like Ino's little trick. Or subtle, something that only he experiences… maybe even.. both?"

"Ooo! Both! It has to be both!"

"Then how about…"

Naraku mulled over the problem in his head for a bit then whispered into Hanabi's ear. With a squeal of delight Hanabi glomped Naraku. Suddenly two individuals burst out through the foliage.

"Aw, what a sweet little picture. I can't wait to tear it to little bloody shreds!"

"And the girl is a Hyuga no less, those eyes will fetch a fine price"

tttttttt

iyaa -- no


	18. Chapter 18

"HAHAHA!! Now die!!"

Hidan slashed down with his scythe. Naraku and Hanabi splattered into mud. 

"What?"

"Calm down fool! We need that brat alive!"

"I heard you the first time dammit! Now where the hell did they go?"

ttttttttt

Close to the edge of the forest Naraku spun Hanabi around to look her in the eye.

"Hanabi-chan, you have to run. Now. And get as many jonin as you can find"

"But-but you and th-they an-"

"I need you to do this for me Hanabi-chan. I can't win against them alone"

"Naraku-kun!"

"The only reason I can fight those guys is because they need me alive. They are S-class nuke nin"

"S-class?! But Naraku-kun!"

"I love you"

The shadow clone poofed out of existence. Hanabi, obviously shaken stumbled to her feet and ran to get help.

ttttttttt

"So there you are! I got you now!"

Hidan slashed again and was met with no resistance.

"Godamn little shit! Stand still and die already!"

"Bite me"

"I'll do more than that!"

Naraku evaded another slash and felt the return of his shadow clone's chakra. Trusting in Hanabi to get backup in time to save himself, Naraku unfurled a scroll and summoned his blade.

"Moetsuku, Jikidoban!"

"Oh, cute toy you have there. Think it's stronger than mine?"

Kakuzu sat back amused. 

"You can use a blade all you want; we are the immortal duo, nothing can kill us"

Naraku dashed back to get some distance. The flames around Jikidoban intensified. 

"Even immortals can die"

"C'mon and try it punk!"

The two swung at each other as they charged. Hidan confidently smirked as his scythe came into contact with Naraku's sword. His smirk vanished as it passed through.

"What the-"

Naraku's blade cleanly cut Hidan from neck to ribs. The perfect monk's robe slash. Hidan's head and arm fell separate from his body.

"What the fuck just happened? What the hell did you do to me you little shitstain?!"

"Well. You are immortal after all. One down, now for the ugly one"

Kakuzu chuckled. 

"Ha ha ha. You are a funny one aren't you? Shame you won't last much longer"

ttttttt

Hanabi raced through the village. Panic had taken hold of her but she was determined to find help. Rounding a corner she came to the gate of her house.

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Help! Tou-san!"

"Hanabi! What's the matter? Where is Naraku?"

As Hanabi explained Hiashi's eyes widened in shock. He quickly dashed off, ordering Hanabi to stay put. Hiashi came to a stop in front of the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Hiashi? What are you here for?"

"We have a most serious situation"

ttttttttttttt

An explosion incinerated a large tract of forest. Kakuzu chuckled as he and two of his masks surveyed the damage. 

"You can stop hiding. I know that blast didn't kill you"

Naraku silently swore. Everything he had tried Kakuzu had an answer for. None of his poisons worked on the Akatsuki member as he was not entirely human anymore. And the water and earth masks also effectively nullified his flames and his earth jutsu. 

'_Shit. At least that Hidan character is out of the fight. Good thing I read a lot of classified documents. Otherwise I'd be up shit creek missing more than just a paddle'_

"Well if you won't come out on your own I'll just have to convince you"

The water mask opened its mouth and collected a large ball of water. Naraku dove underground just in time to evade the raging torrent that flooded the trees. As the waters drained away Hidan's head spat out some extra water.

"OI! I'm still here dammit!"

"Sorry. It was an accident"

"You did that on purpose asshole!"

"True. But I do need to nail down that brat before that Hyuga girl reaches help"

A crash alerted Kakuzu to some new arrivals.

"It would seem that help has been reached"

Hiashi and the elder Ino-Shika-Chou trio split up and surrounded Kakuzu. His byakugan active Hiashi charged the nuke nin only for the water mask to send out a torrent at him. 

"Hakke Shou: Kaiten"

The water was effortlessly pushed aside as the elder Hyuga ended his spin in position for his next strike.

"Hakke: Rokujuhonshou"

Dozens of chakra bursts ripped through the effigy's chakra pathways, tearing it apart. Hiashi's final blow blasted its heart to shreds. Kakuzu watched as the mask shattered and felt one of his hearts die. 

"So we're playing hardball is it? Good. More fun for me"

The fire and wind masks leeched out of Kakuzu's main body as the supposed immortal laughed. He gestured for his two best masked to use their most powerful combo.

"What? Why aren't you-shit! The Nara!"

"Why do they always blame me? You aren't related to my wife by any chance, are you?"

"Kill him!"

Shikaku, holding his position for his clan jutsu couldn't move out of the way as the earth mask barreled down on him. Then he smirked.

"Kage nui no jutsu"

Tendrils of pure shadow erupt from beneath the kneeling jonin and perforate the earth mask, taking it out of the fight.

"Baka. I wasn't the one holding them"

"Yamanaka Inoichi, at your service! Exploiting preconceived notions is easy for guys like us"

Kakuzu growled and again tried to move his remaining masks. Unfortunately for him he heard the third member of the trio.

"Nikudan Hari Sensha!"

Chouza barreled forward as a spiked boulder of human flesh, absolutely mauling the fire and wind masks. The chubby nin ended his spin and stood up. Inoichi and Shikaku flanked him and Hiashi stood to the other side. 

"Damn you… taking out my hearts. No one should be able to do that! Not even your precious Shodaime Hokage was able to!"

"Times change; and the Leaf continues to grow stronger with each generation"

Kakuzu grit his teeth. Then he felt something. 

"Oh well. Since you four took out my hearts, I'll just have to take yours as replacements!"

The earth mask sprang to life, ensnaring the four jonin in earthen cocoons.

"Now your mine"

Hiashi's and Chouza's cocoons fractured under the strain of containing them. It took nearly all the power the earth mask had left to keep them locked up.

"Hurry up and die!"

"You first"

"Wha-!?"

Naraku's sword jutted from Kakuzu's chest. The age old shinobi felt panic for the first time in many, many years.

"Kutsuu no Yabureme!"

Naraku spun like a top, holding his sword to the side. The action shredded Kakuzu's body, breaking his control of the earth mask's jutsu. Shaking themselves free the four jonin try to find Kakuzu, in case he had evaded them again. Hiashi spotted him with his byakugan.

"Yamanaka! Behind you!"

Inoichi spun around and planted a kunai deep in the earth mask and leapt away. The exploding tag it was equipped with went off, sending chunks of black wirey stuff everywhere. Hiashi carefully scrutinized the remains. Then he closed his eyes.

"There are no traces of him left. It seems we have you to thank for that, Naraku"

"I got a lucky shot in when he was distracted. Same as the other guy"

Hidan, using his remaining arm pulled himself towards the victors. 

"You fucktards actually killed him! Not that I give a damn, but I'll still slay you all in the name of Jashin-sama! Just wait ti-lglurgk!!"

Annoyed, Naraku walked up to Hidan's head and ripped his jaw off. The Ino-Shika-Chou trio were shocked at the action. 

"What? I'll put it back on when he goes in for interrogation"

As the genin takes hold of Hidan's arm and makes his way back to the village Chouza turns to Hiashi.

"Ah, are you sure you're okay with having _him_ marry your youngest?"

"Don't remind me"

tttttttttttttt

"Man this is so boring!"

"Patience Naruto, as soon as I can dig up something on Tsunade's location we'll be moving faster. But until then-"

"Yeah yeah I hear you. I'm still bored though"

"Alright then. This ought to keep you occupied"

Jiraiya reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a balloon. Then he used a jutsu made specifically for filling balloons with water to fill it and tossed it to Naruto. 

"What's this for?"

"You'll see. Watch this"

Jiraiya held up a second water filled balloon. Naruto watched as it bulged out in many directions and burst.

"Try figuring that one out" _'That'll keep him occupied for a few days'_

The pair arrived at a small town where a festival was being held. 

"I'm gonna go gather some intel. You stay here and enjoy yourself for a bit"

"Sweet! I can get Hinata-chan a souvenir!"

"Now hold on there kid. There are three evils a shinobi must never give into. Money women and sake"

"Isn't that all you live for?"

Jiraiya smacked Naruto over the head.

"Baka! I'm old enough to get away with it! You aren't so hand over all your cash"

"No way"

"Do it now or I take it"

"Fine. Here"

Jiraiya caught the thrown frog wallet. After seeing only a couple 100 ryou notes in there he gave it back.

"Okay. There doesn't seem to be too much in there. Meet me at that hotel over there at dusk" _'Darn it! That wasn't enough to get any fun in the red light district! Stupid gaki must have spent it all on ramen!'_

As Jiraiya walked away Naruto smirked and pulled out a secondary wallet. And a third. And a fourth.

"Looks like you were right again Raku. Never put all your money in one place. Now to find the perfect gift for Hinata-chan!"

tttttttttttt

Dusk rolled around as Naruto waited for Jiraiya to show up. Surprisingly, the elder shinobi came out of the hotel.

"About time you showed up"

"Wah! Ero-senin! When did you get here?!"

"I told you dusk didn't I?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Where'd you get all that stuff? We're supposed to be traveling light"

Naruto looked over his bags of prizes and trinkets. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"But I couldn't decide which was best for Hinata-chan… I don't have to get rid of them do I?"

Jiraiya sighed. 

"Just get up to the room. We'll deal with it tomorrow"

The next day Jiraiya woke Naruto at the crack of dawn. By tossing him into a stream.

"What the hell was that for?! And where are we anyway?!"

"I felt like it. But anyway, you are to stay out here today and work on that new jutsu"

"Fine"

"I'm getting close to a lead so we won't have to stay too much longer"

And with that Jiraiya left. With no other choice Naruto began spinning his chakra. The water filled balloons still only flattened out into a disk shape.

"Darn! Why is it still doing that! When Ero-senin did it it spread in all direc- that's it! I need to spin my chakra in more than one direction!"

Pleased with his newfound discovery Naruto set about popping his balloon.

tttttttt

"So, have we caught up to them yet? I'm getting tired of all this non-action"

"Kisame, you must have patience. We will find our quarry"

"And this time I'm finishing the fight. No more running away like in the village"

"It was not our mission to go to war with Konohagakure"

"Still, having to leave the fight with that green one unfinished pisses me off"

Itachi ignored his blue-hued companion and surveyed the people of the city. 

ttttttttttt

Gai sighed. He was conversing with some other jonin in Kakashi's room, around the unconscious man. Things had not gone well in the fight against the Akatsuki. And then of course that loose lipped Aoba said exactly what should not have been said while the person who wasn't supposed to hear it was there.

"Let me go! I have to kill him!"

"Sasuke. Now is not the time for you to-"

"Shut up! You have no idea what I need! Let me go now!"

Gai refused to release Sasuke's collar. The genin struggled impotently. 

"If not even your sensei Kakashi was a match for him, what chance does an inexperienced genin such as yourself have?"

"I will beat him! I have to beat him!"

Frustrated Gai spun Sasuke around and knocked him out with a gut shot. Then he turned to his unconscious friend and rival.

'_I certainly hope that Jiraiya-sama can protect Naruto'_

tttttttttt

Kage Nui – shadow sewing; sharp tendrils of shadow writhe about and pierce or ensnare the target(s)

Nikudan Hari Sensha – spiked meat tank; the standard meat tank jutsu but with spikes


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto grumbled. Again he was sent out to work on the same jutsu. But this time he had a rubber ball which he had to burst like he did the balloon. 

"At least it's kinda different"

Resigning himself to another day of drills Naruto got to work. Back in Konoha Neji was slowly waking up. It was still early morning; before he truly had to get up. Such a peaceful time. 

"Neji-kun! It is time to indulge in the youthful pastime of morning training!"

Except for his overly enthusiastic teammate. Growling Neji glared at Lee. Lee however didn't notice as he simply grabbed Neji's arm and proceeded to dash off to his team's usual training area. 

"It was a challenge from Gai-sensei to gather you as fast as possible!"

"Put me down!"

The green streak ignored his passenger's complaints and came to a stop only once he reached the training area. He stopped suddenly and saluted to Gai-sensei, dropping Neji like a rock. The Hyuga, still clad in his pajamas angrily stood up.

"Was that truly necessary?"

"N-nej-neji-y-yyou-"

"Hm? What is wrong Tenten?"

The weapons mistress just stood there, shock and embarrassment on her face. Puzzled Neji looked closer at her then realized something was around his forehead. Pulling it off he realized it was most assuredly not his forehead protector.

"Y-y-ou-mm-my- NEJI NO BAKA! I HATE YOU!!"

And with that Neji was left in the clearing holding Tenten's panties; Gai and Lee nowhere to be seen. 

tttttttt

Jiraiya was strolling around. He was getting close to a solid lead; the last bar in town was sure to have some rumors about the busty blonde gambler he was after. The sound of a throat clearing turned his attention to a strikingly beautiful woman.

"Hey there handsome. Care to keep a lady company?"

"But of course! The paragon of manliness Jiraiya always strives to please beauties like you"

Up on a roof Itachi and Kisame watched as their distraction lead Jiraiya off.

"So now the kid has no protection"

"No. He would not leave his charge unattended. But we must make haste lest we lose our opportunity"

ttttttt

"Almost… almost.. c'mon… and-"

A small pop and the rubber ball flopped out of Naruto's hand.

"Dammit! Not again!"

The distraught youth tossed the useless toy on the growing pile to the side. Selecting a fresh ball Naruto set to work again. A sudden rustle alerted Naruto to a new presence.

"Naruto. You are to come with us"

"What? Who the heck are you?"

"All you need to know is that you will come with us"

"Don't child molesters usually offer candy?"

Kisame roared with laughter.

"You're a funny kid. But we do have a job to do. Relax and it'll only hurt a little"

"Not so fast! You should know that no woman can resist Jiraiya-sama; just as no woman could provide a distraction for me!"

Jiraiya punctuated his arrival by taking a flamboyant pose. Naruto sighed.

"You would sound a lot more convincing if she wasn't draped over your shoulder ero-senin"

"Stop calling me that!"

Kisame chuckled some more and gripped his sword.

"Seems a shame to kill such entertaining people. Oh well"

"Kisame. This battle would end poorly for us. We will retreat for now"

"Feh. I could take that old man"

The twin robed figures sped off. As Itachi expected Jiraiya did not follow. 

"Why'd we bail? That old man couldn't have gotten both of us"

"Wrong. Had you charged you would have fallen into a trap; likely one that would have finished you entirely. Alone I would not be able to extract our target. To obtain the Kyubi we must deal with Jiraiya in a more permanent manner"

ttttttt

"So what was that about?"

"Those were the guys after that demon in your gut. Real dangerous. All of them are S class; so never try to take them on alone. In any case it's time for us to move on. We're headed to Tanzaku"

"Tanzaku?"

"The biggest gambling resort in the nation. Should've seen that one coming. Tsunade always had a gambling problem"

"This chick better be worth it 'cause she doesn't sound like the kind of person the village needs right now"

"Oh shut up brat! She's everything the village needs and meeting her will prove that"

ttttttt

Hanabi was a bundle of giggles. Her prank with Naraku went perfectly. She did feel a little bad about Tenten. But getting Neji like that was just too much to pass up. Shame Naraku had to go to the Hokage tower for another meeting about those guys he fought. 

"Hanabi-chan? Why are you smiling so?"

"Oh. No reason"

The two Hyuga girls were having tea in the front courtyard of the family compound. Their father walked up.

"Are you two waiting for something?"

Before they could answer Neji, still in his sleepwear, entered through the gate. Hiashi glared at him.

"Neji! What could possibly compel you to walk around in such an undignified manner? You have shamed the Hyuga clan-" 

As Hiashi continued Hinata turned to a snickering Hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan…"

A giggle was her only answer.

"You know you're going to grow out of the cute and innocent stage sooner or later"

Hanabi glared at her sister.

"Then I'll just be cute and evil"

ttttttt

Naraku roughly opened the doors to the Hokage's office.

"I reattached the guy's jaw so what else was there to talk to me about?"

"Naraku-kun. The Akatsuki are not to be made light of. But aside from that there is another matter we need to discuss"

The aged leader sat back in his chair.

"I am aware of your desire to see your brother in my seat. To that end you have done a great many things. Some of which have been a bit questionable"

"Are you going to stop me? It won't be easy"

The Sandaime chuckled.

"You and your brother are going on a training mission. Once he and Jiraiya return with my replacement you will leave"

"I must protest. We are very useful shinobi and sending us away would weaken the village; not to mention rob Naruto of the experiences needed to become a proper leader as you are not against it"

"By staying here you will be painting a target on the village and any locations your missions take you to. Moving around you will harder to track"

"It still seems like a waste of time. Did we get no information from that immortal's interrogation? Is there no way to eliminate the other members of Akatsuki? Not even a method to avoid their spying eyes?"

The Hokage turned a stern eye to the boy.

"I have thought this out. You will do this for the good of the village and yourselves"

"Very well; but I do express my reservations about it"

"Dully noted"

Naraku wreathed himself in flames as he teleported out. Sarutobi sighed. 

'_That boy is dangerous. Were he not absolutely loyal to his brother and fiancé he would be a problem. But sending him and his brother away is the best solution for now'_

Naraku roared as he pulsed his flames around himself. The smoldering crater left in his preferred training ground joined many others. Frustration momentarily relieved he sat down to work out the problem concerning the effectiveness of his toxins.

'_They need to be universal. No more situations like with that thread guy… '_

ttttt

Jiraiya was greatly relieved when Tanzaku came into sight. Now he could ditch Naruto, who was starting to gripe very loudly, and concentrate on finding Tsunade. 

"Alright Naruto. You go secure lodgings for the night and I'll go find Tsunade"

"You aren't just ditching me are you?"

"What? I'd never! This is a mission priority that I'm placing you in charge of" 

"Really? That's cool. I'll do a good job just you wait!"

Naruto dashed off and Jiraiya let out an exasperated breath. 

"Man that kid is hard to deal with. I need to find more distractions for him"

ttttt

Two menacing characters peered over a rooftop. Below Naruto ambled about, looking for a hotel.

"Feh. Is that really the kid that beat the Suna jinchuuriki? He looks like a wimp"

"One should never assume anything"

"That way of talking is pissing me off. C'mon let's go. We can't be part of the Sound Four unless we kill that kid"

"This one shall accompany you"

"Stop that already!"

Ignoring his larger companion the long haired Oto nin charged Naruto. He caught the orange clad boy square and knocked him through a wall. The large Oto nin landed near the hole.

"That's it? He was even less than I thought"

"As stated before, one should never assume anything"

"Dammit I told you not t-"

A large explosion from what was supposed to be Naruto's body sent the large Oto nin sprawling.

"So what are you Oto nin doing here?"

"This one is here to kill you. That one is as well"

"I don't feel like dying right now. See ya"

Naruto dashed off, the long haired shinobi following. The large one yelled in frustration and joined the pursuit. Once Naruto made it out of town he spun to face his attackers. 

"Do I at least get your name before we do this?"

"This one has no need for a name"

"Have it your way"

Wordlessly he attacked Naruto, vicious strikes barely being avoided. 

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Now having to deal with twenty Narutos the mysterious attacker leapt high into the air.

"Miso Hari Dan"

He landed and no Narutos were in sight. The trees rustled and he showered the sound with shuriken.

"Hey watch it! I'm on yer side remember?"

"This one was fighting the target. This one has lost sight of him"

"I swear if you don't stop with that damn way of talking-"

"Gokyaku no jutsu!"

The huge fireball nearly flash fried Naruto's attackers. As the Oto nin looked around to find the direction it came from Naruto charged the smaller of the two. After a few furious strikes Naruto grabbed his opponent's wrists.

"Shougekiha!"

The long haired youth slumped over, bleeding from his ears and nose.

"That won't work on me shrimp!"

"It doesn't have to loudmouth"

The large shinobi barreled down on Naruto. His attacks were powerful but easily dodged by Naruto.

"Stand still you runt!"

"Why would I do something as reasonable as that?"

"So I can kill you!"

"Anyone ever tell you you have an anger management problem?"

"Die already dammit!"

Ducking under another wild swing Naruto concentrated his chakra on his hand. 

"Thanks for volunteering as a test subject. Rasengan!"

The swirling ball slammed into the large shinobi's gut. With a roar of pain he flew backward, flying into the tree line.

"Booyah!"

A distance away Jiraiya smiled. His chosen apprentice was turning out to be a great shinobi. A sudden movement caught his eye. 

'_Well well. It seems Tsunade and her follower noticed the action as well. Wait; is that a pig with a pearl necklace? Pfff. She always did have weird taste' _"Impressive, isn't he?"

"What the? Jiraiya! What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing much. Traveling with my new apprentice. So what do you think?"

"Feh. I've seen better. No why are you really here"

"I'm sure you've heard of what the village just went through. We need you back"

"No. I'm not coming back. You know that"

"Doesn't matter. We need you"

"And you can just shove it up your-"

A large explosion of power drew their attention back to the clearing.

"Raa! Now I'm mad you pipsqueak!"

"This one shall begin fighting in earnest as well"

Naruto was shocked to see his opponents standing and glowing with chakra. 

'_That's the same as Sakura said Sasuke was like; right down to the black markings too'_ "So you're all glowy. I'll just have to kick your asses again"

"Not today worm!"

Faster than Naruto could react the large nin pounced on him, beating him savagely. Naruto barely wiggled out of the fray in time to counter attack. Using a wire trap to get some space Naruto used his favorite jutsu to make a dozen copies of himself. They were all cut down by the smaller opponent.

"This one cannot be felled by such tricks"

Ripping himself free the larger enemy seethed. 

"You're gonna wish you'd never been born!"

"Actually it's safer for you I was; otherwise you'd have to deal with my brother. And he's not very nice"

"Just shut up and DIE ALREADY!"

Using a rasengan as a shield Naruto tried to catch the large nin but it was ineffective. A haymaker sent Naruto sprawling. He had to scramble to avoid more water needles. 

"Dammit. I didn't want to do this" _'I need your power stupid fox!'_

An orange glow wreathed Naruto, surprising everyone but Jiraiya. He turned to Tsunade.

"Still think he's just some lucky punk?"

"You actually brought him here?"

"He has a dream. One familiar to you"

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"He's been working his ass off to become Hokage"

"Shut up!"

"Look woman the village needs you. The old man can't handle it anymore and we've never been more vulnerable to attack"

"Then why don't you do it?"

"I can't manage the village and my spy network at the same time. Haven't you always wanted to redo the squad layout? If you were Hokage it could be done"

"Stop tempting me Jiraiya. Just leave already"

"I don't have that luxury. You know that"

"You can't live in the past forever! You think those two want to see you throwing your life away?"

"How dare you bring that up!"

"You think wallowing in booze and gambling is anyway to honor the-"

Tsunade slapped Jiraiya hard enough to knock him into a tree.

"Shut up you pervert just shut up!"

"Truth hurts but that's reality"

Jiraiya got to his feet and brushed himself off. 

"You've been running from this for years. How long are you going to let this continue? I thought you were the mature one"

He turned back to Naruto's fight.

"Life doesn't just stop because you want it to. It keeps moving forward"

With a tremendous impact Naruto broke the arm of the large nin. With a roar of pain he unleashed a large blast from his mouth. Naruto dodged and slammed his knee into his opponent's jaw. A final punch sent the big man flying. The smaller one tried again to launch water needles at Naruto only for the barrier of orange chakra to stop them. 

"How are you doing that? This one received power from Orochimaru-sama but yours is just as strong"

"Wrong. It's stronger! Rasengan!"

Unable to get out of the way the powerful jutsu the weakened fighter was blasted into the tree line. Now having a respite in the battle Naruto fell to his knees. The glow stopped and he began breathing heavily. Jiraiya came up next to her.

"Not bad kid"

"Th..thanks… ero-sen…nin…"

"You're never gonna stop that are you?"

"… nope…"

Jiraiya smiled as Naruto succumbed to exhaustion. He lost it when he saw the two Oto nin get back up.

"We really need to get you to finish your fights"

While cutting them down was no problem for him Tsunade came up with Shizune.

"Well we can at least take you to our hotel. But even with all that power he couldn't finish those two"

"It's not that he couldn't. He wouldn't. He refuses to kill. No matter what"

"That kind of attitude gets you killed"

"He knows that. But that's the life he chooses to live"

zzzzz

Miso Hari Dan – water needle bullet; spray of needles made out of water

Rasengan – spiraling sphere; a swirling ball of chakra that can grind through targets and/or have the outer shell relaxed sending the target, if small enough, flying away from the user


	20. Chapter 21

Ino knocked on Sakura's bedroom door. Hearing no answer she entered anyway. Her pink haired friend was sitting on her bed, a worried expression on her face. Ino sat down next to her.

"Hey Sakura"

"Hh.."

"Let me guess; you feel confused, and somewhat aroused, all at once right?"

"What the? How did you know?"

"I had the same look on my face yesterday"

"Huh? What happened to you?"

"I got into a conversation with Chouji"

"Chouji?"

"What? He impressed me that's all. He's really knowledgeable about edible flowers; it surprised me just how many here are. And he had rose flavored candy and candied flower petals which were really sweet and-"

"Chouji?"

"Shut up! I happen to really like flowers and never thought I could have such a fun conversation with him. It made me see him in a different light that's all"

"Yeah well with me I was at the hospital Lee happened to be getting a checkup and-"

"You saw his secret place?"

"Chigau chigau! It was only his shirt that was off!"

"Such a dirty girl. Don't you know the way to a girl's heart is supposed to be her ears, not her-"

Sakura bashed her sometime friend over the head with a pillow. Ino responded in kind. It soon escalated into a full scale pillow war.

zzzz

Tenten pointed her spear at the man before her.

"You stay away from me you pervert!"

"It wasn't me! I was set up!"

"You wore my panties _on your head! In public!_"

"It was not my fault! It was Hanabi-sama and that rat Naraku!"

"I don't believe you!"

Tenten shoved the point of her spear even closer to Neji's face. Neji slowly backpedaled until he was against a wall.

"You know, he isn't lying. Hanabi-chan and I thought it would be funny. We were right"

"YOU!"

Naraku walked by with an unhurried gait. With murder in her eyes Tenten viciously charged him. Her spear struck true and yet again it was a mud clone and not the real Naraku. Tenten fumed, impotently screeching in rage as Neji dragged her back inside her house. After a few tense breaths Tenten had calmed down. Neji had yet to loose her arms out of a sense of self preservation.

"I think I believe you now"

"Are you still going to kill me?"

"Maybe"

Neji gulped. Her father sighed.

"Tenten you should really work on that temper of yours"

"Shut up Daddy"

"If you two are going to flirt do it in the back. You'll drive away the customers"

"Daddy!"

zzzz

It was another regular day for team eight. A simple delivery mission to the academy, no real trouble. Haku greeted them.

"You've arrived on time. Those new materials will be great for next year's genjutsu tests"

Kiba unsubtly shuffled away from the ice wielder. Concerned, Haku stepped closer.

"Kiba-san? Is there something wrong?"

Kiba stepped back again and held up his hands to keep Haku away.

"Just stay back; you remind me of oh god I see it again"

Haku blinked in confusion as Kiba covered his eyes and tried to shake the image out of his mind. Hinata turned to Haku.

"Ano Haku-san. Do you know what Kiba-kun is trying to escape?"

"No. I can't recall any interaction with Kiba-san for at least a week... and even then it was far from something that would cause such a reaction"

Akamaru whimpered and tried to comfort his partner. Shino, fed up with his friend's reaction, decided to end the confusion.

"Kiba walked in on his mother and Zabuza"

"DON"T JUST SAY IT LIKE THAT!"

Shino adjusted his sunglasses. Both Hinata and Haku redden.

"Zabuza-san is old enough to make his own decisions"

"As is Tsume-san; we shouldn't really get involved"

Woodenly the pair walk off leaving Kiba with Shino.

"Shino, don't you have any mercy?"

"When it comes to you being an idiot, no. No I don't"

"Traitor"

zzzzz

Team Zabuza, although they preferred to be called KoMoU Tai, were taking the day off.

"Ah man I'm still sore. Zabuza-sensei works us too hard"

"But Konohamaru-kun, weren't you the one who said you wanted to do something new?"

"Shut up Moegi!"

The young girl spat her tongue out at her 'leader' as Udon blew his nose.

"So what are we snif going to do today? Naruto-oyabun isn't back yet"

"We need to go get some dirt on Zabuza-sensei!"

"What for?"

"So we can get him to bow to us! That way we can learn jutsu instead of drilling all the time!"

Moegi bounced up with enthusiasm and Udon even looked intrigued.

"Come on! The KoMoU Tai is ready for action! Time to spy on our instructor!"

""Yeah!""

As so the intrepid trio set off to investigate and find something to use against their sensei. To start their covert mission they traveled to the academy. Stealthily they entered the second floor, creeping along until they found their first target. Haku was shuffling some papers as he organized his desk. The shuffling continued as the three watched carefully.

"Nothing's happening"

"Quiet Moegi! You'll get us caught!"

Haku suppressed a laugh. He had a general idea of what they were there for. Not that they would be able to find anything to use against Zabuza. For the next five minutes Haku continued to straighten the same desk.

"Are you sure snif that guy will do something we can use?"

"Well… not as sure as I was a minute ago"

Having had his fun Haku turned to where the KoMoU Tai was hiding.

"Zabuza-san isn't likely to be adversely affected by anything you get from me. You might want to try a different angle"

Sheepishly the three come out of hiding then bolt. Haku laughed aloud and went about his work.

"I hope they don't go to Kiba… that might not end well. Oh well, it's Zabuza's problem now"

Once again on the move the KoMoU Tai convene on a bench to go over their new plan.

"So spying on Zabuza-sensei directly is the only way to go"

"Sniff But won't we get caught?"

"We just have to be careful that's all"

A large shadow covers the three.

"Oh really? Well good luck with that"

The genin turned in a panic. There behind them was none other than Zabuza himself.

"If you three have time to fool around like this you have enough time to train harder. So let's begin with enemy _avoidance_"

Zabuza's large sword crashed down amongst the genin. They scattered and dashed off in different directions.

"Well what do you know. They are learning. Mizu Bunshin"

Two more copies joined Zabuza and their pursuit began.

zzzzz

It was an uneventful trip back for Naruto. Jiraiya and Tsunade were uncharacteristically business like in their talks about what to do once back in the village.

"Arg! Why won't this jutsu work?"

"Stupid gaki. The Yomi Numa only works if you aren't moving"

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I did. You just weren't paying attention"

Shizune tried to stifle her laughter as Naruto made a face at Jiraiya's back. Tsunade sighed. As the head of the group she was the first to see Konoha's gates came into view.

'_Even after all I've said I'm back'_

Her dark thoughts were quickly erased when Naruto blew past her, screaming about seeing his girlfriend again.

"Hmph lucky girl"

"Hyuga heiress too"

"What? Jiraiya you're kidding right?"

"Nope"

"Certainly is a different village than the one I left"

"You might say that"

An energetic Naruto dashed hither and thither looking for his lady-love, eventually finding her at a tea shop.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Bystanders would later swear that they saw little pink hearts spring from the couple when they hugged.

"Your mission is already over?"

"Yeah. The old lady we brought back will take over as Hokage in a day or so"

"Well now we can enjoy ourselves"

Hinata snuggled with Naruto in perfect contentment. Much to the ire of Ino and Sakura. As the pair walked past the tea shop their shared resentment spilled out.

"Dammit. We're perfectly fine, available young women. Why the hell can't we get a date?"

"Cause the men in this village suck. Worthless jerks"

"I know right?"

"But wait um. What we talked about earlier?"

"Stop it. That was then. Bring it up now and we confuse ourselves"

"Which one of us is talking anyway? The author forgot to mention"

"We're breaking the fourth wall so I doubt any of the readers care"

Chigau – false


	21. Chapter 22

Sasuke brooded near a pond deep in the Uchiha compound. He had found out where Naruto had disappeared to for the last few weeks.

'_Of all people he was sent to go find Tsunade? While I was here, stuck in this damn village with an unconscious instructor, useless teammate and _that_ man running around? Why do I have to stay here and deal with this?'_

A sudden rustle alerted the Uchiha to the presence of two individuals.

"Speak fast before I show you how I deal with trespassers"

Sakon laughed and cleaned out his ear.

"Is that any way to speak to guests? But hospitality aside we bring word from Orochimaru-sama"

Even Sasuke couldn't fully hide his interest.

"Come with us and we shall take you to him. We also can modify that seal of yours"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Kidomaru continued.

"You've only used it up to level one; there's another level that surpasses the first by a mile"

Sasuke stood up and turned to his guests.

"Tell me more"

zzzzz

Late the next morning Shikamaru and Neji found themselves in front of the Hokage.

"As the closest thing we have to command capable shinobi at the moment it is up to you two to retrieve the Uchiha"

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Is it safe to assume we will encounter resistance?"

"Yes. If at all possible get Sasuke back; if not eliminate him"

Shikamaru grabbed his head and shook it in disbelief.

"Whoa. Let me get this straight, you want us to kill Sasuke?"

"We have evidence he left willingly. If that is what he did that makes him a nuke nin. And death is what awaits nuke nin. Ordinarily I wouldn't even dream of sending you but there is another higher priority situation"

"What higher priority-"

A muffled explosion cut off the young Nara's sentence.

"Someone smashed open the jail if you're wondering. Grab some genin and get moving already!"

zzzzz

As the relatively mild catastrophe unfolded in the village Shikamaru and Neji rounded up some help and met at the gate. Shikamaru had Kiba and Chouji in tow while Neji had brought Naruto and Naraku. Shikamaru sighed.

"Well I guess this is it. Kiba, take point and track the target"

"This better prove entertaining. I was having a lot of fun back there"

Naruto leveled a glare at his brother.

"You call that fun?"

"Don't look at me like that; those were crippling blows not fatal ones"

"Is that supposed to make it better?"

"Well they can't run away on broken legs can they?"

Choosing to ignore the twins the rest of the genin charge out of the village.

zzzzz

Kidomaru, Sakon and Sasuke came to a stop in a clearing. Two more Oto nin with a large barrel join them.

"I see our sempai have collected Uchiha-sama"

"Three! Enough of that sempai crap. We gotta hurry"

The blue haired boy feigned hurt, but was ignored. Sakon turned to Sasuke.

"As you can see we are building our members. But for now we need you to take this medicine and get inside our barrier. Once there your seal will mature"

"Fine. Let's get this over with"

Sasuke gulped down the offered medicine and immediately collapsed. Kidomaru placed the former Leaf nin inside the barrel them joined the others in formation. Weaving their chakra they sealed the barrel in preparation for transport.

"Alright Four pick it up. We need to move fast"

"Hey Sakon, we have names; you can use them"

"You haven't earned the right to use a name yet. So until you do you're a number. Now pick it up and no more complaints!"

The four leave their clearing only for Kidomaru to notice something.

"Hey Sakon, my web draglines are picking up something. We're being followed"

"Let the fools come. We can handle anything that comes our way"

zzzzz

With a triumphant grin Kiba turned to his allies.

"We're close! Maybe an hour away"

"Good. Any idea how many?"

"Four unknown, and Sasuke"

Neji considered his options. As the co-leader for this mission he need to come up with a proper strategy.

"Shikamaru, I think it best if we split up into two groups"

"You might be right about that. You lead Naraku and Chouji off to the side as soon as you can get a visual. Kiba Naruto and I will go right in"

With a nod of confirmation from the group Neji activated his byakugan and searched for the target.

"I've found them. One has a barrel I can't see though; the Uchiha must be inside"

"Huh. Maybe we won't have to kill him after all"

zzzzz

The Oto nin dashed forward at a steady pace. Then from behind a huge gust of wind scatters them.

"What the hell was that?"

Sakon's answer came in the form of Kiba kicking him in the face. Three tried to lash out but was caught by Shikamaru's shadow. Before Four and Kidomaru could act Neji's group slammed in from the side. Kidomaru launched his webs only for Neji to cut them to pieces.

"Impossible! No one can do that!"

"It appears I can"

Using his gold silk to form weapons Kidomaru unleashed a volley at the Hyuga. Easily evading such an attack Neji closed the distance. A flurry of lightning fast blows sent the multiarmed nin down.

"Bunbun baika!"

As Chouji charged with his right hand cocked behind him Four set his stance to take the hit he knew was coming.

"Pop and Slam!"

An oversized foot swung up from below, knocking the wide shouldered nin in the air only for the equally oversized hand to slam him back down. Sakon spat a curse and grabbed the barrel. He raced for the border with a newly freed Three. Neji turned to his companions.

"Chouji and I will stay here! Go!"

Kiba Naruto Naraku and Shikamaru dashed off. Noticing movement Neji saw Kidomaru stand with his curse seal active.

"It's gonna be fun killing you"

"That assumes you can defeat me"

"You arrogant prick!"

With a charge Kidomaru raised six arms with webs flying. Neji ripped through them like tissue paper waiting for his chance.

"Rokujuyonshou"

With blinding speed Neji's hands sent Kidomaru flying back.

"You need to try harder"

Kidomaru seethed under his protective coat of silk as it cracked and fell off. It stopped the brunt of the attack but too many more and he was finished. Four was having a similar problem with Chouji. After the initial combo the chubby nin scored more hits with superior taijutsu skills.

"Guess your number's up eh?"

"Foolishness. This is my real power!"

As the mark of the seal spread on his body Chouji kicked his foot high in the air. With his family jutsu to expand it a powerful ax kick came crashing down. Only for Four to catch it, lift Chouji off the group and throw him into a tree.

"This is the power from Orochimaru-sama. Think you are a match for it?"

Shaking off the hit Chouji chuckled. Whipping out strings of kunai he stood tall.

"I'll take that bet! Nikudan Hari Sensha!"

The spiky meat ball roared toward Four, shredding whatever stood in his way. The Oto nin dashed out of the way only for Chouji to pull a sharp turn and keep rolling. Left with no choice Four used a kawarimi to escape, hiding in a tree. Chouji shrank and tried to locate him. Neji wasn't having that problem. Kidomaru was resting on top of a giant spider.

"You're gonna get it now Leaf boy!"

"Enough prattle. Fight me"

"It'll be fun killing you!"

Taking a kunai Kidomaru sliced open the spider's massive egg sack raining dozens of smaller spiders down on Neji.

"Hakke shou: Kaiten"

With a whirl Neji knocked all the spiders away. Enraged Kidomaru loosed more spiders and added dozens of his special kunai in a swarm sure to overwhelm the Hyuga. Kidomaru smirked at the pile of silk, spiders and kunai.

"Ha! I told you I'd kill you!"

The celebration ended quickly as Neji's chakra ripped though Kidomaru's body. His lifeless form slumped to the ground.

"Overconfidence is a lesson I learned from. A shame you did not"

Neji turned to Chouji. He and his opponent were locked in a struggle, Four wielding a tree and Chouji holding the end.

"Why won't you fall, leaf scum!"

"Because that's your job!"

A shuriken whizzed by Four's face, giving Chouji an opening. Pushing the tree out of the way Chouji landed a haymaker to Four's jaw and followed up with an uppercut that laid the large foe on his back. Four tried to get up when Chouji's supersized foot came crashing down on his face. The Oto nin moved no more.

"Thanks for the assist"

"Let's keep going. The others may need help"

zzzzz

"Damn! They're still following!"

Sakon and Three raced through the trees, the Konoha shinobi at their heels. Suddenly Sakon stops short.

"Y-you! But how?"

"Our master is waiting. If my life can bring Orochimaru-sama closer to his dream then it is a price worth paying"

There was no time to contemplate as Kiba again crashed into Sakon, causing him to drop the barrel. As it fell Kimimaru snatched it up and again raced for the border. After a short tussle Kiba and Sakon fell down a small ravine. Three dashed back from a kunai assault from Shikamaru.

"Dammit. Why do they have an anchor?"

"Come on Raku no time to complain"

"There's always time to complain"

Three watched as the Uzumaki brothers dash off.

"You must have a lot of faith in them"

"That's one the things our village does best. Oh yeah, here"

Shikamaru casually tossed an explosive ball at Three, who backpedaled out of the blast radius. Three leapt into the trees and showered Shikamaru's position with shuriken. The clone Shikamaru left was dissipated.

"Where did he go?"

"Unfortunately not to sleep"

Three lashed out behind him, contacting nothing but air. Once again Three escapes. Looking around Three never noticed the shadow creeping up from under a bush.

"Kage nui"

The tendrils of shadow skewer the Oto nin instantly. As Shikamaru retracts his shadow he looks to where Kiba fell, then to where the Uzumakis went.

"Damn. Hope you two can handle it"

Shikamaru dashed to the ravine.


End file.
